Akame Divine Flames
by Black Etherias833
Summary: Después de la derrota del Horror que controlaba el Aro de Zirkel, este en un ultimo intento manda al joven Caballero dorado a otro mundo donde se encontrara con un grupo de asesinos y la maldad que rige a ese mundo ¿que aventuras les esperan a este joven caballeros?y ¿que retos afrontara?, pasen y leanlo posible lemon
1. Capitulo: 1

_Hola amigos de fanfiction soy **Black Etherias833** y hoy les traigo por primera vez en la historia de fanfiction el primer Cap. de Garo y Akame Ga kill cuando digo primera vez es porque no he visto un fic de este tipo y si lo hay pues me avisan jeje, también quería aclarar varias cosas respecto a este fic y esas pero serán al final del cap.__Como dije en mi primer fic si la historia no les gusta y empiezan a criticar empiecen a escribir su propia versión del fic si es que se atreven, esto es solo ficción y nunca ocurrió en la historia original._

**[Renuncia de derechos]**

_Hago esto sin fines de lucro solo entretenimiento, no poseo Garo, ni Akame Ga Kill estas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, haci como cualquier carácter agregado o referencia que por derecho le pertenece a su respectivo creador, solo la historia es mía_.

Diálogos:

**_(Esto no se ve bien)_** **([Ten cuidado León])** pensamientos Varios

-_"Si supieran la verdad de todo_". Conversando León varios

**[Te sugiero que lo busques].** Zaruba hablando

**Cap1**: _Llegada y encuentro con Night Rid, el comienzo de una leyenda_.

Habían pasado cuatros años después de la batalla contra Mendoza que tuvo lugar en el reino de valiante, fueron años de paz, pero como dicen la calma antes de la tormenta.

León Luis protagonista de esta historia junto a su primo Alfonso se encontraban en una misión, y esa era: rescatar a su hermano/primo y detener el plan de la utilización del Aro de Zirkel, donde hubo una batalla donde aparentemente ganaban pero no fue haci.

El horror había absorbido el aro de Zirkel junto a Darío Montoya caballero Obsidiana Zem, dándole poder de mandar a cualquiera dimensión, mandando a león a una y este obteniendo un nuevo poder gracias a sus sentimientos.

Pero aquí es donde cambia la historia león al momento de darle el golpe final derrotando al horror pero este en un momento desesperado manda a León a otra dimensión.

**N/A: de aquí pasan los mismos hechos después de la derrota del horror al final de la película solo que sin león presente y lloran su partida.**

**[En la dimensión Akame ga kill: Área montañosa]**

Una grieta dimensional se abría en el bosque expulsando una figura, pues se trataba de un chico de aparentemente 20 años de edad de cabello rojo en puntas hacia arriba en forma de flama con un grueso mechón de este que cubría su ojo derecho, vestía una garabina blanca con capucha de color blanco con bordes negro en las mangas y costados y detalles dorados con dos extraños triangulo dorado en ambas y por dentro un suéter de cuello alto si mangas de color negro, pantalón azul oscuro y botas marrones largas a la altura de las rodillas, **(El atuendo que tiene en Divine Flames).**

El joven se encontraba inconsciente y a su lado se encontraba una espada enfundada la empuñadura de esta era de un color rojo con circulo de color plata y en el centro de este se encontraba un triangulo dorado, la guarda de la espada era del mismo color rojo solo que con detalles dorados y unas extrañas inscripciones en esta.

Lo que no sabía el chico es que estaba en otro mundo distinto al suyo donde los humanos habían sido corrompidos por el poder y hacia sufrir a los inocentes cosa que los divertía y que hacían ver el alma negra de los horrores fuera blanca en comparación a estas personas.

**[Al dia siguiente]**

La nochehabía pasado rápidamente y ya era de dia donde el sol brillante iluminaba el lugar pero cierto pelirrojo, quien hizo una mueca abriendo sus ojos que eran de un color rojo brillante de forma lenta viendo su entorno al viendo que era de noche y que se encontraba en un…. Bosque.

**_-"(Espera, ¿bosque?)"_**

Con ese pensamiento dio un salto de donde se encontraba recostado, al ver que de verdad se encontraba en un extenso y denso bosque.

_-"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_. Se pregunto en voz alta el chico al no saber donde se encontraba. _–"Lo último que recuerdo es que logre derrotar al horror y después…"._ El pelirrojo hacia un esfuerzo por recordar pero no conseguía nada dándole jaqueca.

_–"Rayos no consigo recordar nada más"._ Llevando sus manos a su cabeza para tratar de aliviar la extrema jaqueca que sufría.

**-"[León debes calmarte]".** Una voz provino de la mano izquierda del joven caballero quien levanto para ver su anillo de manera sorprendida.** –"[Confundido y desesperado no conseguirás nada]".**

_-"¡Zaruba!"_. Exclamo el chico recién nombrado como León y la vez contento de ver a su compañero. _–"¿Sabes en donde nos encontramos?". _Pregunto esperanzado.

**-"[No lo sé León]"**. El anillo madou respondió decepcionado al tampoco saber en donde se encontraban. **–"[para ser sincero desperté al mismo tiempo que tu, lo último que recuerdo fue que derrotamos al horror y… después...]" **el anillo recordó algo pero no sabía como su compañero lo tomaría.

_-"¿Y después?"_. Un León ansioso por saber la respuesta de su compañero madou. _–"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?"._

**-"[Fuimos absorbidos por una grieta dimensional justo después de que acabaras con ese horror]"**. Lo que dijo Zaruba le formo un nudo en la garganta al chico quien estaba algo nervioso. **–"[Recuerdas que ese horror podía mandarte a cualquier dimensión ¿verdad?]". **Un serio Zaruba le pregunto al Pelirrojo quien solo asintió pero su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

_-"Entonces quieres decir que ese horror nos puedo haber enviado a cualquier parte del mundo". _Un león tratando de asimilar las especulaciones de su compañero y queriendo creer que se equivocaba. _–"A cualquier parte lejos del reino de Valiante o a menos que…"._ León llego a la conclusión de Zaruba

**-"[Si]"**. Terminando la respuesta el anillo madou continuo.** –"[Que nos haiga mandando a otro mundo o dimensión]"**

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría al chico, tenían que contemplar la idea de que se encontraba en cualquier parte o peor aun en otro mundo o dimensión (y Ciertamente no se equivocaban), lo primero era encontrar una ciudad y encontrar las respuestas ahí.

**-"[Te sugiero salgas de aquí y encuentres la cuidad más cercana]".** Comento Zaruba al pelirrojo quien asintió ante la idea de este. **–"[Una vez ahí encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos y encontrar una manera de volver]".**

_-"Entendido"_. Recogiendo su espada se dispuso a salir del bosque para encontrar un camino a la cuidad, solo teniendo un pensamiento.

**_-"(Espero que se encuentren bien… Ximena, Roberto, Alfonso y también… Ema)"._**

Corriendo por el bosque sin saber que se encontraría con una verdad que lo impactaría y la oscuridad que tenía el imperio y su intervención que daría inicio a la leyenda:

**_…El León Dorado de Night Raid…_**

**[Salto de tiempo 2 horas después.]**

Después de recorrer el denso bosque y enfrentar diferentes bestias que eran extremadamente peligrosas y extrañas en opinión del joven caballero, algo que nunca antes había visto, y al cabo de unos treinta minutos por fin logro salir del bosque y encontrar el camino.

_-"Que eran esas extrañas bestias, nunca antes las había visto". _Algo confuso y preocupado que probablemente estuvieran realmente lejos de Santa Bardo o no estuvieran en su dimensión. _–"¿Tu qué opinas Zaruba?, no desprenden inga haci que no son horror"._

**-"[No se León]".** El anillo respondió también algo preocupado. **–"[Es la primera vez que veo criaturas de ese tipo]"**. El sabía la respuesta a su duda pero quería que el mismo chico la hallara y probablemente no volverían a ver a los demás. **–"[Por ahora preocúpate por llegar a la cuidad más cercana y aclarar tus dudad]".**

_-"De acuerdo pero Zaruba…"._ Mirando el camino no sabía si ir a la izquierda o derecha. _–"¿En qué dirección debería ir, sabes a cuál?". _Sudando ligeramente al no plantear esa idea.

**-"[Pues la verdad no lo sé León]".** Contesto el anillo con una gotita al estilo anime. **–"[Pero creo qu-]"**. Fue interrumpido por una voz animada a espaldas de estos el pelirrojo volteo rápidamente solo para ver un chico.

_-"¿Tu también vas para la capital? que coincidencia". _El chico alegremente dijo León vio al joven delante de él.

Era un chico de unos 17 años de cabello castaño de cabello algo puntiagudo con pequeño con una hebra de cabello que sobre salía de su cabeza y ojos brillantes de color verde, vestía un suéter manga larga de color amarillo claro con guantes de color marrón, pantalón negro y botas marrones.

_-"Si también voy hacia la capital"_. Mintió el pelirrojo con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea en donde se encontraba. _–"Solo tomaba un descanso"_. Otra vez mintió pues acaba de salir del bosque.

-_"A que bien que me encontré con alguien camino hacia allá"._ De manera jovial el chico dijo al pelirrojo pero dándose cuenta que no se sabía su nombre se presento. _–"Por cierto mi nombre es Tatsumi_". Extendiendo su mano hacia el joven frente a él.

_-"León Luis"._ Con una pequeña sonrisa león se presento ante el castaño y estrechando su mano con él, pues la actitud del chico era positiva.

_-"¿León Luis? es un nombre bastante inusual amigo". _Tocando su barbilla algo extraño por el nombre de su nuevo amigo pues la mayoría de la gente solo tenía un nombre pero decidió dejar eso de lado.

_–"Entonces vamos a continuar solo faltan unas cuantas horas para llegar". _Tomando su mochila para ver a su nuevo compañero de viaje.

_-"De acuerdo"_. Asintiendo ambos emprendieron su camino hacia la capital

En el trayecto del camino Tatsumi y León charlaron animadamente, donde el castaño se acostumbro a la actitud seria del pelirrojo pero sonreía ligeramente al contarle de sus aventuras con sus amigos, también le conto de que su aldea sufría los altos impuestos que daba el imperio y de cómo él y sus dos amigos se dirigieron a la capital para conseguir trabajo y haci ayudar a su aldea y de cómo él y sus dos amigos fueron atacados por unos bandidos separándose.

_-"Ya veo". _Un León bastante serio y que al parecer no le gusto el trato y el abuso del imperio con su gente, por su parte Zaruba escucho y pensó lo mismo que el pelirrojo pues ni el rey de Valiante haría tal cosa.

_–"Haci que por eso decidiste dejar tu aldea". _El castaño solo asintió ante lo dicho por León. _–"Es una gran responsabilidad Tatsumi pero sé que lo vas a lograr pues cargas con las esperanzas de tu gente"._ Con una pequeña sonrisa típica de él, mientras que el castaño le respondía con su enorme y brillante sonrisa.

_-"Se que lograremos ganar éxito y salvare, no salvaremos a nuestra aldea"._ Un entusiasmado castaño quien alzo su puño al cielo._ –"Tengo la corazonada de que Sayo y Ieyasu ya están en la capital y lograremos nuestro sueño"._

León por su parte asintió con una sonrisa pues si el chico fuera candidato a caballero Makai y que sin duda encajaría en uno pues tenía las cualidades de serlo, pero aun haci León no dejaba de tener esa sensación de que la capital iba a estar llena de cosas que no le agradarían.

**[Salto de tiempo: 4 horas después**]

Luego de haber caminado cuatro hora al fin vieron las murallas de la capital a lo lejos a una horas y encontrándose con una carreta en la que había dos hombre asustados pues estaban siendo atacados por una criaturas de unos 15 pies de alto de color marrón oscuro y ojos rojos.

**_-"(Son de esas criaturas de nuevo)"._** Fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo al ver a la bestia

_-"Mira León ese es un dragón de tierra"._ Tatsumi señalaba a la bestia. _–"Es una bestia de primera clase"_. Algo confiado

-_"¿Dragón? ¿Bestia?"_. Un confuso León pregunto al no saber a qué se refería exactamente._ –"¿De qué estás hablando?"._ Otra vez pregunto al castaño que solo lo miro de manera sorprendida.

_-"Luego te explico esas personas necesitan nuestra ayuda"_. Sacando su espada Tatsumi se lanzo hacia la bestia para exterminarla

**N/A: aquí pasa lo mismo que en el anime en donde Tatsumi derrota fácilmente a la bestia peligrosa, solo que león está presente.**

Después de haber derrotado a la bestia y recibir el agradecimiento por parte de los dos hombres y contándoles de que la capital no era lo que parecía y que habían personas que eran peores que las bestias, esto confirmo las sospechas de León y Zaruba de que algo estaba mal con ese lugar.

-**_"(Esto no me gusta para nada)"_**. Mirando las enormes murallas a lo lejos León pensó. **_–"(Al parecer esa era la sensación que tenia)"._**

Una hora después de caminata llegaron por fin a la entrada de la capital, León quedo algo asombrado por el tamaño de esta, Tatsumi por su parte sí que estaba emocionado por esta.

_-"¡Es enorme!, haci que esta es la capital imperial"_. Exclamo un sorprendido Tatsumi. _–"Si gano mucho dinero aquí podría comprar la aldea si quisiera". _Con sus ojos brillosos por la emoción.

Al entrar llamaron la atención de las personas una era por un chico extremadamente emocionada que miraba el lugar y la otra era por el otro chico que lo acompañaba por su cabello rojo y su vestimenta que parecía ser alguien de la nobleza; León por su parte estudiaba el lugar con una mirada seria cosa que asusto a algunas personas que los veían.

**_-"(Esas expresiones no son de felicidad)_**". León pensó internamente lo que veía. **_–"(Están forzándose por reír y parecer felices ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?)". _**Al parecer las cosas estaban mas mal de lo que imaginaba.

_-"¿León te ocurre algo?"._ León fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Tatsumi preocupado por su amigo al ver su expresión. _–"Te noto serio desde que llegamos como si te molestara algo"._

_-"No, no es nada, no te preocupes"._ León se volvió a ver a su amigo mintiendo para no preocupar a Tatsumi. _–"solo pensaba que cuanto nos llevara recorrer toda la capital"._ Forzando una sonrisa, mientras que el castaño solo miraba no muy convencido.

-"_Tienes razón jajaja es verdad"._ Tatsumi sonriendo tratando de aligerar el ambiente. _–"Vamos a dirigirnos a los cuarteles para registrarnos en el ejército". _Empezando a caminar seguido de León que solo asintió pero con una mirada seria.

Mientras eso pasaba sin saber eran observados por una mujer de cabello rubio quien los miraba detenidamente, más al joven caballero quien había llamado su atención.

**_-"(Mmmmm, ese chico no es normal)"_**. Se dijo en sus pensamientos la mujer rubia mirando al chico de cabello rojo algo que era poco común. **_–"(Esa postura, forma de caminar y mirada dicen que ha estado en batalla más tiempo que nosotros)". _**Tomando un sorbo de su te.

_–"Al parecer se dio cuenta que algo no está bien aquí". _Observando cómo los dos chicos se perdían en la multitud de personas. **_–"(Esto se está poniendo interesante)". _**

Después de que Tatsumi pidiera a las personas en qué dirección se encontraba el cuartel general, caminando unos diez minutos hasta llegar a dicho lugar quedando al frente de este dando un respiro el castaño avanzo hacia la entrada del cuartel pero vio que su amigo no se movía.

_-"¿Tu no vas a entrar León?"._ Le pregunto a su amigo pelirrojo que solo se daba la vuelta y negó.

-_"No"_. León contesto dándose la vuelta para caminar. _–"Voy a conocer el lugar, te veré luego aquí"._ Alejándose caminado a un sitio en aleatorio al castaño solo le quedo suspirara por la actitud de su amigo, entrando al cuartel a registrarse.

**N/A: Aquí pasara el mismo encuentro de Tatsumi con Leone y tienen la misma conversación.**

Luego de que Tatsumi fuera echado del cuartel y de que la mujer rubia le ofreciera a ayudarlo para entrar al ejercito según ella con unos contactos que esta tenia y de que le dijera que la invitara a comer, cosa que el castaño acepto gustosamente.

_-"¿Entonces joven nos vamos?"_. La mujer de grandes pechos y ropa reveladora le pregunto al chico que parecía que esperaba a alguien aunque ella sabía a quién esperaba. _–"¿Estas esperando a alguien_?".

_-"Si, quede de encontrarme con un amigo en este lugar". _Contesto el castaño a la mujer que estaba algo impaciente por comer. _–"No debe tardar mucho ya que dijo que no demoraría"._ Mintió pues León no dijo cuánto se iba a demorar

**[Mientras tanto con León momentos antes**]

Se entero de que el lugar donde se encontraba en estos momentos era conocido como la capital, un imperio para ser precisos, y que no o conocían el Reino de Valiante o Santa Bardo, pero algo que le impacto a León fue de cómo ciertas personas se le acercaron y se atrevieron a contarle de que no se confiara de nadie, que en el imperio habían monstruos con piel humana que imponían su autoridad y dándole el poder a los ricos para que hicieran lo que querían con los pobres y sus miedos de que cualquier día fuera a ser ultimo y que muchas veces las personas que venían de fuera de la capital desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Esto confirmo las sospechas y miedos de León al parecer se encontraban en otro mundo y no tenia o sabia manera de regresar al suyo cosa que lo afligió en demasía pues no sabía si volvería a ver s sus amigos, sumido en sus pensamiento sin darse cuenta llego en donde quedo de encontrarse con Tatsumi.

_-"OH, llegaste León justo a tiempo"_. León fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Tatsumi que le hablo, levantando la mirada vio al chico y a una mujer de cabello rubio corto con grandes pechos y ropas muy reveladoras en opinión del pelirrojo.

_-"Si ya investigue lo que quería saber_". Un León más serio de lo normal cosa que noto Tatsumi al parecer el pelirrojo no le gusto algo aunque no sabía qué.

-_"Y no te vas a presentar chico"._ La mujer se acerco a león quedando muy cerca de este, cosa que incomodo al pelirrojo._ –"Me llamo Leone es gusto conocerte". _De una manera casi sensual cosa que sonrojo a ambos jóvenes.

_-"León Luis"._ Presentándose de manera seria muy típica de el ala rubia que solo lo miraba juguetonamente avergonzándolo.

Tatsumi le conto a León de cómo no pudo entrar y de que la rubia llamada leone le ofreció entrar al ejercito por medio de unos contactos que tenia a cambio de que la invitara a comer, cosa que León vio como una mala idea pero decidió no decir nada, con lo ultimo aclarado se retiraron del cuartel.

**[Taberna: 20 minutos después**]

Caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una taberna entrando al local y sentándose en una de las mesas de lugar donde Tatsumi pago varias botellas de licor y cerveza a la chica y algo de comer para él, viendo que su amigo no pidió nada decidió preguntarle.

_-"¿León tu no vas a pedir nada para ti?_". Le pregunto al pelirrojo que lo ignoro pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. _–"¿León?"._ Pero el chico no respondía.

Pero un brazo fue envuelto alrededor de su cuello sacándolo de su trance girando su cabeza hacia lado derecho solo para ver a la rubia que estaba sonrojada y sonreía tontamente producto de beber licor.

_-"¿Q-que sucede?"_. Algo apenado y desconcertado por la acción de la mujer rubia que estaba pasada de tragos y que se apegaba más a él.

_-"No quieres nada de beber"._ Acercándole un jarrón de cerveza dándosela para que bebiera, pues el chico se sabía que era mayor que Tatsumi._ –"Vamos no dejes a una dama sin compañía"._

León por su parte estaba abrumado, estaba en otro mundo no podía o sabia como regresar al suyo y para acabarla de amolar el imperio estaba corrompido hasta la medula, había tenido muchas emociones en el día de hoy haci que tomando la palabra de la chica accedió a beber, solo que no del jarrón de cerveza, si no que tomo una botella de licor y la bebió como si fuera agua hasta dejar la botella vacía, tal acción por parte del pelirrojo asombro de manera cómica a Tatsumi y Leone.

_-"Si que tenias sed León". _Con los ojos como platos Tatsumi le dijo a su amigo cosa que lo avergonzó un poco pues técnicamente se bebió una botella de licor completa. _–"Bueno bebe con toda confianza". _Ya recomponiéndose de la acción de León.

_-"Si chico tienes una resistencia legendaria al beber de esa manera"_. Entre risas Leone dijo pero aun sorprendida porque el chico se bebió una botella entera de licor y no se veía ebrio_. –"Mira que beberte una botella entera de licor y no te afecto en nada"._

Pasando un rato agradable bebiendo y luego conversaron sobre la entrada de Tatsumi al ejercito y el dinero que este le dio a la rubia para ayudarlo a entrar, cosa que León ya sabía en qué iba a terminar, pero como el chico era de campo y al no tener idea de cómo eran en la cuidad debía aprender por las malas en no confiar el cualquiera.

_-"No crees que fue mala idea que le dieras todo ese dinero a ella"._ León pregunto alzando su ceja izquierda al castaño por fue una gran cantidad. _–"Algo me dice que ella no volverá"._ Tratando del castaño se diera cuenta de su error pero no funciono.

-"Bueno ella no parecía una mala persona". Tatsumi contesto sonriente al pelirrojo. –"Además dijo que la esperáramos". León por su parte solo suspiro al ver la ingenuidad de Tatsumi.

**-"(Aun eres muy ingenuo Tatsumi)".** Internamente León pensó. **–"(Pero con esto aprenderás a no confiar en la gente de cuidad, me recuerdas a Alfonso cuando lo conocí)".**

Las horas pasaron y la chica rubia aun no regresaba, esto empezó a preocupar a Tatsumi, hasta que el camarero decidió anunciar que ya estaban por cerrar.

-_"Disculpen pero ya casi estamos por cerrar joven". _Desde el mostrador anuncio el tabernero a los dos chicos quien limpiaba los jarrones de cerveza.

_-"¡Oh!, estoy esperando a alguien"._ Contesto el castaño al tabernero con una cara cómica y sudando. _–"No debes tardar mucho debe tardar mucho seguro algo se le presento". _El tabernero salió del mostrador para acercárseles.

_-"Lamento decirles esto pero…". _Haciendo una pausa el tabernero miro al Tatsumi y León con algo de pena. _–"Ustedes acaban de ser estafados"_. Soltó la bomba a los dos chicos.

Tatsumi quedo una cara de no poder creer lo que le acababan de decir, mientras que león solo tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba cruzado de brazos.

_-"Te lo dije_". Fue lo único que dijo León al chico.

**_-"¡QUEEEEEEEEE!"._** Fue el grito del pobre chico al darse cuenta de su ingenuidad. **_–"! NO PUDE SER ¡EL DINERO QUE RECOLECTE HACIENDO TRABAJOS!"._** El chico agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos, León por su parte solo suspiro, le hacía recordar a Alfonso cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

_-"No confíes en alguien que conoces por primera vez y más si te pide dinero"._ Levantándose León camino hacia la entrada de la taberna para salir_. –"Esto te queda de lección"._ Saliendo del lugar para esperarlo afuera.

_-"Ese joven tiene razón"._ Agrego el tabernero poniendo ambas manos en su cintura y miraba a Tatsumi con desaprobación y pena. _–"Además no tiene caso denunciar ya que usted mismo tuvo la culpa". _Cambiando de posición quedando de brazos cruzados y cerrando sus ojos quien negaba con su cabeza.

Al pobre Tatsumi no le quedo de otras que salir de la taberna llorando a estilo anime por caer en semejante truco por parte de aquella rubia.

**[Fuera del local]**

León esperaba a Tatsumi pensando en lo desafortunado que podría ser, a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo si tuviera su edad pero su experiencia y las ocurrencias de su padre le enseñaron a no confiar en nadie que le pidiera dinero, lección que aprendió muy bien, viendo a Tatsumi caminar hacia el llorando cómicamente cosa que lo hizo sudar.

**-"[Y pensar que se confié de alguien en esta ciudad]"**. Esta vez opino Zaruba sorprendiendo un poco a león pues desde que llegaron a esa cuidad su compañero no había hablado.**-"[Ese chico es un completo idiota se parece mucho a ti hace cuatro años atrás]".**

_-"Zaruba". _Sorprendido y molesto a la vez porque su compañero le dijo idiota pero el anillo no volvió a hablar. _–"No era como el de confiado y tampoco un idiota"_

_-"Maldición"._ Un molesto castaño que lloraba al perder todo su dinero. _–"Luego de pagar su comida y bebidas se lleva mi dinero y ahora estoy completamente arruinado"._ Llorando mientras sacudía la bolsa en donde una vez estuvo su dinero.

-_"Te lo advertí de que era una mala idea"._ Mirando a Tatsumi con desaprobación. _–"Y para empezar quien se confía en alguien de ciudad, ¿Sabes cuantos han caído en el mismo truco?". _Cruzándose de brazos y empezando a caminar. _–"Eso es verdaderamente estúpido Tatsumi"._ Deprimiendo un mas al castaño pero eso lo enfureció.

_-"Cállate tu tampoco ayudas"._ Furioso el chico grito a su amigo pelirrojo. _–"Esas tetas, quiero decir esa mujer". _Corrigiéndose a si mismo sacándole una gota de sudor a León y Zaruba por la idiotez del chico_. –"Es esta la lección de la que me estabas hablando". _Al pobre chico le salió una nube depresiva sobre su cabeza.

Retirándose del lugar para encontrar un lugar donde pasara la noche, pues no tenían dinero una porque a Tatsumi lo estafaron y León acababa de llegar a ese mundo haci que no sabía cómo era la moneda de ese lugar.

_-"¿Tú no tienes problemas en dormir en un lugar como este?"_. Pregunto un curioso Tatsumi a su amigo pelirrojo porque vestía como alguien de alto estatus pero él estaba cruzados de brazos y sus ojos cerrados tratando de dormir_. –"Lo digo porque vistes como alguien de la nobleza"._El chico vio que el pelirrojo tenía una espada envainada de color rojo con un triangulo dorado en ella, mismo que tenia León como en las mangas de su garabina.

-_"Esto no es problema para mí"_. Con sus ojos cerrados León contesto al castaño que lo escuchaba._ –"Solía salir mucho a hacer misiones lejos de la cuidad en donde vivía, he dormido en peores lugares"._ Sin tomarle importancia pues era cierto a lo largo de su vida en la búsqueda y exterminio de horrores León salía mucho y dormía en cualquier lugar.

_-"Y-ya veo"._ Con una cara graciosa el chico dijo pero se intereso de las misiones que su amigo hablaba. _–"Oye y qu–". _Tatsumi fue interrumpido al ver que una carroza se detenía al frente de ellos. _–"¿Y ahora qué pasa?"._

León abrió sus ojos y levanto su cabeza para ver que ocurría, pero vio que una chica rubia de unos catorce o 15 años, que vestía un traje azul claro con negro en el torso y bordes blanco con botas blancas, la chica caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa amable.

**-"[(León ten cuidado con esa niña)]".** Hablo Zaruba en los pensamientos del joven caballero. **–"[(No tiene buenas intenciones)].** El anillo madou sentía o mejor dicho olía el repúgnate olor a sangre y emociones negativas que la chica emitía.

**-"(De que hablas Zaruba yo no–)"**. León se quedo en silencio al sentir por primera vez la esencia de esa niña al frente de ellos, no podía ser cierto que un humano emitiera tanta maldad. **–" Ya veo con que era eso pero es algo imposible ¿cómo es qué?...)"**. León le costaba entender como una persona emitiera algo que solo emitiera un...

**-"[Si esa niña desprende una cantidad enorme de Inga]". **Zaruba decidió continuar las palabras del su compañero. **–"[Como si fuera un horror pero no lo es, tanto que estoy abrumado]". **Esto tenía preocupado a Zaruba. **–"[¿Como un humano puede albergar tanta oscuridad y odio en su corazón?, ten cuidado León]".**

León iba a decir algo en sus pensamientos pero corto el enlace mental que tenia con su anillo al ver que la chica les saludaba de manera amable.

-_"Buenas noches ustedes dos"._ Saludo la niña a ambos chicos que solo asintieron en señal de respuesta. _–"Veo que no tienen donde quedarse esta noche". _Sonriente la niña dijo.

Ambos chicos que solo negaron pues era cierto no tenían donde quedarse pero, era raro que alguien solo bajara de su carroza solo para preguntar eso bueno ese fueron los pensamientos de Tatsumi.

-_"¿Qué les parece quedarse en mi casa?"._ De una manera alegre la chica pregunto cosa que saco de onda al castaño dejándolo escéptico de la situación. _–"Tendrán donde dormir y comida"._

Pero León no se creía eso ya sabía que tenía maldad pura en su corazón, algo traía esa niña entre manos para que de la nada solo los invitara a dormir a su casa solo porque si, había algo que no le gusto ¿sería esa la manera en que muchas personas desaparecían?, por si no fuera poco ¿Como emanaba maldad pura?, esas respuesta no la sabia pero debía averiguarlo pronto y si estaba en su alcance detener tal atrocidad ya que Zaruba le dijo desde que habían llegado a este lugar había detectado grandes cantidades de Inga por casi todo el lugar.

_-"¿Que ganas ayudándonos?"_. Un frio y calculador pelirrojo le pregunto a la niña pues sabía que algo ocultaba. _–"No es como si ganaras algo haciéndolo por eso te pregunto ¿Qué ganas con esto?"_. El joven caballero soltó sus preguntas a la chica que se sorprendió de que aquel plebeyo le hablara haci pero sus vestimentas y espada decían lo contrario.

_-"Bueno debo decir que León tiene razón"._ Apoyo Tatsumi a León con una mirada sin expresión a la chica. _–"Y no tenemos dinero, haci que no tenemos como pagarte nuestra estadía en tu casa". _Acomodándose para dormir pues la chica no los ayudaría si no tenían dinero o eso pensaba.

La chica rubia estaba en contra las cuerdas pues ambos nuevos juguetes no eran fáciles de convencer sobre todo el pelirrojo que la seguía mirando de manera seria cosa que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, tendría que pensar rápido pues perdería la oportunidad de divertirse de nuevo ya que no tenía con quien jugar un rato.

-_"Bueno no estarías aquí si no tuvieras ¿verdad?"_.La chica dijo de manera serena y sonriente pero por dentro algo nerviosa por la mirada que el pelirrojo le daba. _–"No puedo ignorar la gente como tú que necesita ayuda"._ Tratando de convencer a más que sea a uno en este caso era: Tatsumi. _–"¿Que dicen? ¿Aceptan?"._ Extendiendo su mano hacia ellos.

Luego algo de que pasaran media hora tratando de convencer a León de que fuera con ellos, este acepto algo que alegro a Aria ya que se presento, pero León internamente investigaría esa familia y si estaba en lo cierto tendría que usar su espada contra ellos aunque eso estaba en prohibido en la orden Makai, subiendo a la carroza para ir a la mansión de Aria.

**N/A: aquí pasara lo mismo que en el canon cuando Tatsumi llega a la mansión de Aria solo que también León está presente y atento a cualquier signo de hostilidad contra ellos y ahora saltémonos al momento de la llegada de Night Rid**.

En la habitación asignada por la familia de Aria León y Tatsumi descansaban, bueno solo el castaño dormía pues león estaba despierto quien miraba por la ventana de la habitación la enorme luna roja.

_-"Han pasado tres días desde que terminamos aquí"_. León susurro en voz baja con un tono algo triste. _–"¿Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás?". _Admirando el paisaje nocturno por la ventana.

**-"[De seguro están mejor que nosotros León]"**. La voz de Zaruba se hizo presente en la habitación pues sabía que su compañero estaba triste porque no sabía cómo regresar a ver a sus amigos.

**–"[Recuerda que tienen a Alfonso él está con ellos y los protegerá].** Tratando de animar a su compañero para que dejara de estar triste**. –"[Por ahora preocúpate por ti y ver como investigar este lugar]".**

-_"Si tienes razón por ahora debo preocuparme por mi"._ Con espíritu renovado León contesto a su compañero. _–"De seguro deben estar buscándome por ahora investigare la familia de Aria"._ Recordando la conversación que tuvo con el padre de Aria hace dos días atrás

**[Flashback hace dos días]**

_-"Entonces joven León ¿Verdad?"._**El padre de Aria le pregunto al pelirrojo que solo asintió en respuesta a la pregunta.**_–"¿acompañas al joven Tatsumi de su aldea?". _**Volvió a preguntar a León que solo negó.**-"_No, solo nos encontramos camino hacia la capital"._ **Respondió el pelirrojo de manera seria. **_–"Nos conocimos mejor de camino aquí y me conto de su sueño de salvar a su aldea". _**Fue la respuesta de León el padre de Aria solo asintió en señal de comprensión.**

_-"Entiendo"._ **Respondió el padre de aria mirando al chico frente a él**

**Era de más o menos veinte años con un color de cabello único ya que pocas personas eran de cabello rojo y esa mirada seria que lo caracterizaba, pero más le llamo la intención fue el atuendo del chico dándole cierto aire de alguna orden de caballeros o alguien de la nobleza y sobre todo aquel emblema en las mangas de sus garabina en forma de triangulo era algo que nunca antes había visto.**

_-"¿Y de qué región provienes ya que por tu vestimenta no pareces ser de aquí?"._ **Amablemente pregunto algo curiosa la madre de Aria al querer saber la procedencia del chico le parecía atractivo y por su mirada habitualmente seria lo hacía ver más de lo que ya era.**_ –"Si no es mucha molestia claro esta"._

_-"Provengo del Reino de Valiente, mas especifico de un pueblo llamado Santa Bardo". _**Contesto rápidamente el pelirrojo a la mujer rubia. **_–"Soy de una orden de caballeros llamados Makai y se me encomendó una misión por parte del reino en este lugar". _**León mintió pues quería ver la reacción de ambos adultos al ver lo que tenía que decir.**

-_"Ya veo haci que provienes de otro reino, aunque nunca antes lo había escuchado"._ **Esta vez hablo el padre de aria y decidió hacer su pregunta la cual que significaba el triangulo dorado.**_ –"¿Y ese emblema en tu manga es el símbolo de la orden a la que sirves?". **L**_eón solo asintió en señal de afirmación aunque claramente mentía pues era el emblema de su armadura pero el padre de aria quería saber qué tipo de misión le habían dado en este lugar.

_–"¿Y qué clase de misión se te encomendó?"_.**Claramente curioso por la respuesta del chico pues debía ser algo serio.**

**Fue un momento de silencio donde el ambiente extrañamente se volvió pesado cosa que a Tatsumi y Aria incomodo demasiado, León por su parte estaba completamente serio viendo las expresiones de ambos adultos y que a leguas sentía sus intenciones decidiendo responder león hablo**.

_-"Se me encomendó la misión sobre la desaparición de muchas personas aquí en la capital"._ **León mintió a los padres de aria que ampliaron su mirada al escuchar las palabras del chico.**

_–"Todos los desaparecidos vienen de afuera de la capital y de donde vengo"._** Mirando y ahora seguro de sus hipótesis que tenia con Zaruba pues la expresión de ambos adultos se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscura y decidió poner un poco mas de sazón al asunto**. _–"Buscar información y pruebas acerca de este asunto que se ha llevado en los últimos años"._

**El silencio era total ambos padres de Aria miraban al joven pelirrojo con intensidad de ser cierto lo que decía quería decir que los otros reinos investigaría la desaparición de su gente y empezarían a investigar al imperio cosa que no los beneficiaba ya que perdería su diversión, debían adelantar sus planes para esa noche y tratar con ambos chicos y evitar de que el pelirrojo saliera a dar el informe a su reino y a los demás cercanos.**

-_"Al parecer la situación parece bastante seria ¿verdad?"._ **El padre de aria hablo de manera seria. –"Había escuchado de eso pero no creí de que fuera tan grave". Mintió aquel hombre de manera de que se hacía ver que no sabía de eso**._ –"De acuerdo hare lo que pueda para ayudarte en tu investigación"._

**[Fin de Flashback]**

_-"Claramente ese tipo está mintiendo"._ Un león que analizaba la situación. _–"Lo sé porque al parecer no le gusto lo que dije"._

**-"[Algo en esta casa no me gusta]"**.Zaruba hablo en tono serio a su compañero. **–"[Percibo el olor a sangre y muerte en todo el lugar y más un poco lejos de aquí]"**. El pelirrojo asintió en señal de pensar lo mismo que su anillo.

De repente sintieron un instinto asesino que inundo todo el lugar y que despertó a Tatsumi de golpe quien miro a todos lados alerta.

_-"¿Qué esta intención de matar?"._ Un alarmado castaño que pregunto solo para ver a león mirar por la ventana. _–"¿Tu también lo sentiste León?"_. El pelirrojo solo asintió mientras seguía viendo por la ventana. _–"No puede ser ellos están aquí"_.

_-"Si estas en lo cierto, Night Rid está aquí"._

Por fin hablo León quien seguía mirando por la ventana.

Tatsumi se acerco para mirar solo para ver un grupo de cinco individuos que estaban parados en unos cables.

_-"No pude ser si ellos están aquí_ Uniendo los puntos de manera rápida concluyo. _–"Quiere decir que están detrás de la señorita Aria y sus padres"._ Saliendo de la habitación empezando a correr._ –"Debo proteger a la señorita Aria a toda costa"._ Perdiéndose en los pasillos de la mansión.

**_-"(Algo me dice que a Tatsumi no le va a gustar lo que oculta este lugar)"_**. Fueron los pensamientos de León viendo como salían los guardias solo para ser asesinados rápidamente por el grupo de asesinos.

Decidiendo salir de la habitación para encontrar pruebas que respaldaran la hipótesis que tenían pensado León y Zaruba y de ser cierto las encontraría y las daría a las autoridades para que tomaran cartas en el asunto y que investigaran a las otras familias nobles, lo que no sabía León era que hasta la autoridad estaba corrupta hasta la medula, caminando por los pasillos encontró a la madre de Aria partida a la mitad cosa que no lo afecto en lo absoluto y viendo que tenía un diario en sus manos abriéndolo y abriendo sus ojos a más no poder por las atrocidades que estaban escritas en tal diario.

**-"[Haci que no estábamos equivocados ¿eh?]". **Zaruba hablo con cierto humor en sus palabras. **–"[Menudo teatrito que tenían montado para parecer buenas personas]".** Cambiando su voz a una seria pues esto era algo que superaba sus expectativas. **–"[Superan con creces a un horror pues nació como tal, pero estos son humanos]".**

_-"Guardare esto y lo presentare a las autoridades"_. Un León que es estaba enojado pues las personas que juro proteger estaban haciendo abusadas por los propios humanos con poder. _–"No puedo matarlos porque no es mi deber juzgarlos". _Respirando fuertemente pues trataba de calmar su ira pero no podía.

**-"[León debes calmarte]"**. Zaruba tranquilizaba su compañero. **–"[Si sigues haci te dejaras llevar por tus emociones y no necesito recordarte lo que paso la ultima vez]". **Advirtió al pelirrojo quien estaba tan enojado que sus ojos rojos tenían un extraño anillo brillante cerca de su pupila negra.

Los recuerdos de Santa Bardo en llamas hace cuatro años llegaron a su mente por dejarse llevar por sus emociones mucha gente inocente sufrió por su culpa y eso era algo que no debía permitirse en perder el control.

_-"Tienes razón Zaruba discúlpame por eso"_. Tanto apenado pelirrojo se disculpaba con su compañero. _–"Se dé que no debo perder el control pero esto me tiene molesto"._

Caminando por los pasillos León se encontraba encontrando pruebas para culpar a la familia pero se encontró con algo que lo hizo detenerse: la chica rubia que había estafado a Tatsumi estaba estrangulando al padre de Aria aunque la chica se veía algo distinta pues su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura tenia orejas de felino y una cola y parecía más alta.

_-"Haci que supongo de que eres un asesina de Night Rid"_. Una voz a espalda de la rubia que conocía muy bien dándose la vuelta y tirando el cadáver del hombre miro al chico de cabello rojo frente a ella. _–"Sabes Tatsumi aun sigue molesto porque le robaste su dinero… Leone". _Por fin nombrando a la rubia frente a él.

_-"¿Ah?, as que eres tu León"._ La recién nombrada como Leone miraba al chico que estaba con su típica mirada seria, con una pequeña sonrisa. _–"Supongo que tengo que disculparme cuando lo vea". _Pasando su expresión a una fría y sin emociones._ –"Lo siento chico pero nos vistes y no podemos dejar testigos". _Pero sería interrumpida de una manera que jamás llego a escuchar.

_-"Si es por los crímenes de la familia de Aria ya lo sabía_". Dijo el pelirrojo dejando en shock a la rubia quien lo miraba sin poder creérselo._ –"Ya tenía mis sospechas desde que llegue aquí". _Mirando a la chica que estaba sorprendida._ –"No te preocupes no pienso decir nada, ni pienso detenerlos creo que es lo que se merecen"._

_-"¿Como sabias que esta familia estaba ocultando algo?". _Pregunto la Leone a León quien tenía su mirada en ella_. –"No cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de eso"._ Pero vio que tenía un diario en sus manos manchada de sangre.

_-"Lo supe desde que llegue a la capital"._ Esta declaración sorprendió a la rubia pero luego recordó cuando vio a león por primera vez quien estudiaba el lugar y las personas._ –"Y cuando vi a Aria en su corazón existía una cantidad de odio y emociones negativas enormes". _

Esto confundió a la rubia de pechos grandes al no saber a qué se refería con eso. _–"cosa que me pereció extraña cuando nos hablo pues se presento de manera alegre pero vi a través de sus intenciones gracias mi socio"._

_-"¿Socio de que socio hablas? Y ¿cómo es que puedes sentir las emociones de los demás?"._ Pregunto la chica al chico quien levanto su puño hacia ella lo que ocasiono que se pusiera en guardia, pero vio un anillo extraño en forma de carabela. _–"¿Qué es eso? ¿Un anillo?"_

León no quería decir todo acerca sobre el pero si estos asesinos estaban detrás de estas personas quería decir que esto está peor de lo que pensaban él y Zaruba, haci que tenían que ganarse su confianza y evitar cualquier combate sin sentido.

_-"No es cualquier anillo"_. Respondió el pelirrojo mientras que la chica lo veía como si estuviera loco. _–"Este anillo es un anillo Madou su nombres es Zaruba y es mi socio y solo yo puedo usarlo". _Hablo el chico mirando su anillo mientras que la chica procesaba la información.

La chica pensó que el chico tenia los tornillos sueltos pues era imposible que un anillo pudiera sentir la emociones de los demás, y nunca había escuchado de un anillo Madou.

_-"¿Entonces esperas que crea que un anillo puede sentir la emociones de los demás?"_. La chica pregunto escéptica al pelirrojo que asintió. _–"Esa es la peor men–"_. La chica fue interrumpida por una voz que cuando supo de donde venia casi se desmalla.

**-"[León no miente chica rubia de grandes pechos]".** Hablo el anillo madou a la chica quien tenía los ojos como platos, que debido a la impresión no escucho como la nombro Zaruba. **–"[Fue por mi quien se dio de cuenta que algo estaba mal aquí y nos dirigíamos a donde sentimos el olor a muerte]".**

La chica estaba en un dilema hasta creyó que había caído en una ilusión dándose una bofetada haci misma sacándole una gotita al estilo anime a León y Zaruba.

_-"¿Ahora si me crees?"._ Pregunto León a la rubia que solo asintió con su boca abierta. –_"Debo investigar ese lugar y reunir pruebas"._

Comenzando caminando hacia el lugar donde sentía ese repugnante olor y confundiendo a la chica que se confundió al oír que el chico estaba reuniendo pruebas pero ¿para que las necesitaba? Corriendo tras él para alcanzarlo.

**[Con Tatsumi]**

Después de alcanzar a Aria que estaba acompañada de un guardia se encontró con Akame donde tuvo que luchar contra ella donde la pelea fue bueno… algo dispareja por las habilidades de la asesina que solo se limito a esquivar las ataques de Tatsumi.

_-"Si interpones entre mi objetivo y yo te matare"_. Fueron las simples palabras de la chica quien lo decía tranquilamente.

_-"eso no significa que simplemente puedo correr sabes"._ Dijo el castaño apuntando su espada de manera cómica a la chica de ojos rojos. _–"No puedo dejar que mates a alguien inocente"._

_-"¿es así?". _Levantando su espada a la altura de su rostro y exponiendo el filo de esta. _—"Entonces te eliminare"._

Donde la chica estuvo a punto de rebanarle la cabeza al castaño pero una espada se interpuso en su camino.

**[Momentos antes**]

_-"¡Aah!, eso fue sucio realmente lo fue"_. Una rubia que sacudía sus manos en señal de repulsión_. –"Aunque fue divertido oír como su cuello se rompió"_. Sacándole una gota de sudor a León y Zaruba por semejante declaración.

_-"Eso se oyó como si realmente te disfrutaras matar ¿sabes?"_. Dándole una mirada sin expresión a la chica que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. _–"Bueno no es mi problema de todos modos"_. Restándole importancia al asunto.

_-"Oye León ¿tengo una pregunta?"._ Acercándose la mujer rubia al León cosa que incomodo. _–"Y es algo respecto a ti" _

-_"¿Qué quieres saber?"_. Algo avergonzado pero serio el chico respondió

_-"¿porque tienes esa mirada seria todo el tiempo?"._ Era algo curioso pues el chico era atractivo pero esa mirada lo hacía ver como alguien malo._ –"¿No podrías cambiar esa expresión de deprimido? Ninguna chica se te acercará con esa mirada". _Molesto al pelirrojo pues sintió un Deja vu cuando el viejo le dijo lo mismo hace algunos años atrás.

_-"Lo siento pero esta es mi cara y es así"._ Mirando a otro lado ya casi llegando a la ubicación de Tatsumi.

Llagando a un claro donde vio a Tatsumi y una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos estaban frente a frente con sus espadas empuñadas.

_-"Es raro de que Akame no haya terminado con su trabajo". _Hablo la rubia mirando el lugar solo para ver a Tatsumi_. –"Maldición…tu esta amigo ahí que mala suerte tiene Akame lo va a matar"_. Eso alarmo a león que sin pensarlo dos veces saco su espada y formo un circulo dorado ilumino la espada y mano de León.

la espada había cambiando y su mano tenía un guante dorado que lo cubría hasta su antebrazo terminado en un gran pico con detalles plateados pero lo curioso es que tenia líneas doradas que brillaban si mas León lanzo su espada a toda velocidad al medio para detener a Akame.

**_-"(¿Qué demonios hizo ese chico?)"._** La chica dijo en sus pensamientos al ver lo que hizo el pelirrojo. **_–"(La espada y su mano cambiaron)"._**

**[Momento actual con Tatsumi]**

La asesina retrocedió dando varios saltos hacia atrás para guardar distancia de su nuevo enemigo pero al levantar la mirada vio a su compañera al lado de un chico de cabello rojo y con extraño guante dorado con líneas doradas neón quien recogía su espada cosa que león miro algo curioso y sorprendido pues el guante era algo voluminoso y era distinto a su forma de armadura.

_-"Wow Esto eso nuevo"._ Mirando su mano enguantada viendo como las líneas brillaban con intensidad a sorpresa de todos los presentes.**_ –"(¿Qué es este cambio en la armadura Zaruba?)"_**. Pregunto internamente a su compañero pues se sentía más fuerte que antes.

-**"([No lo sé León eso es algo nuevo incluso para mi])"**. El anillo estaba en las mismas pues estaba sorprendido de tal cambio. **–"([Puede ser porque llegamos a otro mundo lo que causo que la armadura evolucionara y también que obtuviste una evolución en la batalla contra el horror de Zirkel])".** León por su parte solo asintió en compresión ante lo dicho por su socio.

La chica de cabello negro observaba al chico de cabellera roja quien estaba mirando su brazo enguantado de color dorado como si fuera algo nuevo, pero por su vestimenta parecía alguien de la nobleza, bajando su mirada a su mano y observo la espada más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

**_-"(Es hermosa)". _**Fue lo que dijo en sus pensamientos la chica y de los demás al ver semejante arma.

Era una espada de hoja ancha de color negro y larga de doble filo quienes brillaban de un dorado neón, con detalles de plateados en la hoja con un lo que parecía ser un dragón dorado de ojos rojo que brillaban, la guarda de era de un color dorado y en el centro tenía un circulo de color plateado con un triangulo dorado con fondo rojo y líneas doradas brillantes que la resaltaban, la empuñadura era del mismo color dorado con detalles en negro y en el pomo de esta tenía una joya de color rubí que brillaba con intensidad.

A los chicos presentes no podían dar crédito a tal hermosa espada existiera y eso era comprensible ya que no había teigu que se asemejara a tal presente, a Akame era algo que llamo su atención pues su teigu era de una apariencia sencilla pero con un veneno que mataba de un solo corte y que tal chico tuviera tal espada era algo que la intrigo mirando al chico con intensidad.

Tatsumi por su parte se alegro de ver a su amigo aunque anteriormente había visto la espada pero tenía una forma distinta pero dejo eso a un lado pues lo importante era que su amigo estaba ahí para ayudar.

-_"León que–". _Tatsumi no termino de decir pues vio a cierta rubia al lado del pelirrojo que lo miraba divertida. **_–"¡AAHH!, ¡ERES LA CHICA DE LOS PECHOS!"_**. Grito enojado cómicamente y señalando a la joven mujer que sonrió. **_–"¡ME ENGAÑASTE Y ROBASTE MI DINERO QUIERO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS!". _**

_-"Si soy yo la hermosa señorita"._ Saludo Leone con su mano al chico que estaba que echaba humo por su cabeza pero puso una expresión seria al ver a la chica que protegía el castaño_. –"Ya sabes porque estamos aquí y la que proteges es la ultima"._

A Tatsumi se le helo la sangre al escuchar su declaración y al ver a León al lado de la chica pensó que él era parte de Night Raid, pero pensándolo bien quizás tenía razón desde que lo conoció y su estadía en la mansión el siempre estaba observando a los padres de Aria y a chica y desconfiaba de ellos, nunca sonrió o hablo cosas sobre él lo único que sabía es que venía de un reino lejano y era un caballero de elite de dicho reino, pero armándose de valor defendería a la chica aun si moría al menos le daría tiempo de escapar.

_-"Lo sé son asesino de Night Raid"_. Hablo Tatsumi mirando a las tres personas delante de él._ –"Lo que no sabía es que León era parte de ustedes". _Al decir esto se gano una mirada sorprendida de los chicos y más de León al ver que el castaño tenía una idea equivocada de él_. –"Se que me superan en número pero no puedo permitir que una persona inocente muera"._

_-"Creo que te equivocas chico"_. Dijo Leone con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al pelirrojo. _–"Tu amigo no es parte de Night Raid, solo nos encontramos de camino aquí"._ Tatsumi miro a León quien asintió ante lo dicho por la rubia.

_-"E-e-entonces me ayudaras a proteger a la señorita Aria ella es inocente_". Tatsumi con voz esperanzada a su amigo pero se congelo al ver que el chico negaba. _–"Porque no quieres ayudarme ellos son asesinos y están tras una persona inocente, acaso ¿no eres un caballero que protege a las personas?"_. Mientras señalaba a la pelinegra y la rubia.

Ambas chicas asesinas miraron con sorpresa al joven pelirrojo pues se acaban de enterar de que el chico era un caballero quizás a eso se debía su percepción de las cosas, Tatsumi estaba enojado que su amigo supiera que ambas chicas eran asesinas y el estaba tranquilo, acaso no le importaba que la chica fuera asesinada, claro era un caballero y los caballeros protegían a las personas, pero cuando el pelirrojo lo miro se asusto un poco por la mirada que le estaba dando

**_-"No"._** Fue la fría respuesta de León todos quedaron sorprendidos antes su respuesta pues parecía que al chico no le importaba. _–"No protegeré a alguien que tiene las manos manchadas con la sangre de los inocentes". _

Si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora estaban sin palabras pues al parecer el chico sabía más de lo que aparentaba sobre la familia de Aria y la nombrada ocultaban, Tatsumi no podía creer lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

_-"De que estás hablando León ellas son asesinas ¿que no lo entiendes?"._ Desesperado y tratando de entrar en razón a su amigo de cabellera roja que estaba inmutable_. –"Ya acabaron con los padres de Aria y ahora van tras ella esta familia es inocente no dieron donde quedarnos y comida"._

_-"Tatsumi se que tu no lo sientes pero yo sí"_. Dijo León serio que confundió a los demás excepto a la rubia_. –"Esta chica al igual que su familia tiene el corazón retorcido de oscuridad". _Con estas palabras Aria se asusto pues el chico los descubrió. _–"El olor a muerte y esa intención asesina que emana en todo momento, todo fue una tapadera para cubrí quienes son en realidad"._

_-"Si no hubiera sido por Zaruba no habría dado de cuenta y habría caído en su juego pero ya tenía mis sospechas desde que llegue a la capital"._ Dijo el pelirrojo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y formaba un puño y miraba a su anillo madou._ –"Acaso crees que no me daría cuenta de que tarde o temprano que nos ibas a matar a Tatsumi y a mí". _

Los presentes no podían creer lo que el chico había dicho lo sabía todo desde que había llegado a la capital algo que cualquiera no hubiera podido diferenciar por primera vez para la rubia el chico era un veterano y ahora mas lo quería en el grupo.

_-"De-de-de que hablas León no se dé que hablas"_. Dijo nerviosamente la niña rubia tratando de parecer inocente pero la mirada del chico era de terror.

_-"Es cierto lo que León dice" _interrumpió la rubia desconcertando al castaño. _–"Dijiste algo sobre matar a los inocentes ¿no?"._ Pregunto, el chico no tuvo otra que asentir ante su pregunta. _–"¿Entonces serias capaz de decir lo mismo luego de ver esto?"._ Caminando a su lado hacia el granero y pateando con fuerza la puerta destrozándola, entrando al granero y con una mirada seria.

_-"Porque no entras y echas un vistazo"._ Dijo Leone volteando a mirar al chico que camino hacia ella y al entrar quedo horrorizado por lo que vio. _–"Esto es la oscuridad que oculta el imperio y que tu amigo descubrió con facilidad al llegar aquí"._

Montones de cuerpos mutilados en grandes mesas o guindados como si cerdo se tratasen o carne de res, mostraban signos de torturas que les dieron hasta matarlos, era de cómo si de una horrible pesadilla se tratase pero era la maldita y jodida realidad, al pobre chico se le revolvió el estomago y no pudiendo mas vomito todo lo que tenía guardado, León por su parte si bien estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas casi similares debido a su ocupación como caballero no pudo evitar tener un yugo en su garganta ante tal atrocidad.

_-"¡¿Quién demonios hizo esto?!"_. Con un rostro que solo mostraba horror el chico dijo viendo todo el lugar. _–"¿¡Que clases de monstruos hicieron esto!?"._

-**[Hacen parecer el alma de negra un horror sea blanca en comparación a esto]"**. Una voz que llamo la atención de los presentes y miraron en la dirección de dicha voz viendo al chico de caballera roja que miraba su anillo en forma de carabela.** –"[Tenía razón este lugar está plagado de monstruos con piel humana]".**

A los que estaban en el lugar se les hizo extraño que un anillo hablara, excepto León y Leone que ya había conocido al anillo parlanchín y León pues era su compañero.

_-"Supongo que tienes razón Zaruba"._ Dijo suavemente León mirando su anillo._ –"Este lugar está lleno de monstruos"._

_-"Atraen a las personas de campo con palabras dulces"._ Dijo Leone cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos._ –"Luego los drogan y se divierten torturándolos hasta la muerte"._ Dando un pesado suspiro.

Tatsumi se adentraría mas al granero encontrándose con su amiga Sayo encadenada y torturada, lastimosamente estaba sin vida, León decidió salir del granero y esperar afuera esto ya era demasiado.

**N/A: aquí pasara lo mismo que en el canon donde Tatsumi habla con Ieyasu y su respectiva muerte, solo que León está presente.**

Aria se disponía a escapar del lugar pero al hacerlo se toparía con León que la miraba con una expresión fría digno de un asesino y esta juro ver que detrás del chico se formaba una silueta de de una bestia dorada que parecía un león enorme quien le gruñía abría su mandíbula mostrando su enormes colmillos listos para hacerla pedazos.

La niña monstruo si haci lo podemos llamar estaba realmente asustada, habían descubierto su entretenimiento y disfrute pero estaba más aterrada por la expresión del joven de cabello rojo, pero luego sintió un poderoso agarre sobre su cabeza viendo a la mujer rubia que ahora la tenía a su merced, dejando su bonita actitud de niña inocente dejo salir a flote sus verdaderos colores.

_-"Y que tiene de malo"_. Quitándose la mano de la rubia mayor y encarándola. **_–"¡SOLO SON GUSANOS REPUGNANTES EN ESTE PAIS!". _**Gritando dementemente misntras los demás los demás la veían con repudio. **_–"¡NADA MAS QUE GANADO Y SOY LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON USTEDES!_**".

Mientras todos veían como la chica gritaba cosas que eran ofensivas hacía las personas campesinas León observaba todo en silencio mirando como Tatsumi estaba sumido en el dolor al ver a sus dos amigos muertos a casusa de la malnacida que tenia al frente y que inocentemente protegió.

_-"Vaya familia sádica disfrazados de buenos samaritanos"_. León dijo con su mirada seria y recogiendo su espada de donde la había clavado antes de entrar al granero. _–"Ella esta corrompida de oscuridad ya está perdida"._ Esta frase extraño a Akame al no entender lo que dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

_-"Eliminar"._ Fue la frase de Akame preparando su espada lista para terminar a la desquiciada niña. _–"Lamento meterme en tu camino"._

-_"Espera"_. Era la voz de Tatsumi que caminaba hacia la chica con su mirara ensombrecida por su cabello.

_-"No me digas que piensas defenderla todavía". _Una escéptica Leone dijo al pensar que el chico la iba a proteger, pero su opinión cambio al verlo sacar su espada poco a poco de su vaina.

-_"No…"._ Sacando su espada completamente realizo un corte mortal a la rubia a la mitad matándola al instante. _–"Yo mismo la matare"_. Alzando su mirada y mirando su espada que goteaba la sangre de la chica rubia.

Leone miraba la situación había encontrado dos jóvenes con un potencial enorme uno con una percepción afilada y experimentado en combate dada su forma de ser y que al parecer era un usuario de teigu y el otro un chico que no dudo en matar a la chica y que con un entrenamiento podía ser muy fuerte.

_-"Supongo que es todo"_. Dijo León solo para que un círculo dorado se iluminara encima de León el brazo y la espada cambiaron nuevamente regresando a su estado normal y envainándola nuevamente. _–"Me voy no se preocupen no pienso decir nada de ustedes". _Empezando a irse del lugar.

Por su parte Akame, Leone y Tatsumi estaban impresionados del cambio de la espada y más cuando el círculo dorado se formo sobre la cabeza del chico y las partes de la armadura dorada y su espada transformada regreso a dicho círculo dorado.

_-"Oye a dónde vas chico rojo". _Dijo Leone tratando de detener al chico que detuvo sus pasos para voltear a verlos y se encogió de hombros. _–"¿Porque no vienes con nosotros?". _

-_"Tengo que entregar esto a las autoridades de esta región"_. León levanto la libreta ensangrentada que le perteneció a la madre de Aria. _–"No puedo intervenir en las acciones y actos de crueldad de parte de esta familia pero puedo llevarlo a la policía de este lugar y que ellos tomen sus acciones correspondientes"._ Dijo serio a las dos asesinas pero algo que lo intrigo fue que Leone reía con ironía. _–"¿De qué te ríes?"_

_-"Lo que no sabes chico es que la autoridad de aquí es tan corrupta como esta familia, no solo eso es toda la estructura de alto rango"._ Dijo Leone negando con una sonrisa el pensamiento del chico no estaba mal pero lastimosamente lo iban a matar por intentar hacer el bien. _–"Usan su poder para abusar de los demás y si llevas ese cuaderno solo vas a hacer que te maten"_.

La mirada de León se amplió en shock pues los ricos no solo abusaban de los pobres si no la misma autoridad que se supone que estaba destinada a proteger a las personas que no podían por si solas, esto lo tenía molesto.

_-"Mucha gente a muerto por lo mismo que ibas a hacer"._ Prosiguió ahora Akame mirando al chico que estaba en shock.

_–"Por intentar hacer que los demás vean lo que pasa terminan siendo asesinados"_. El chico apretaba su puño a tal punto que Akame vio gotas de sangre cayendo de ellos el chico estaba enojada y lo confirmo al ver su mirada. _–"Buscar a estos individuos y asesinarlos es parte de nuestro trabajo"._

_-"Es cierto lo que dice Akame acabar muerto si lo haces"._ Acercándose al chico Leone lo tomaría por el cuello de su garabina blanca y lo empezaría a arrastrar hacia Akame que tenia a Tatsumi por el cuello de su camisa mientras pataleaba cómicamente. _–"Haci que vendrás con nosotros"._

_-"Oye no tengo intenciones de ser un asesino no puedo interferir en las acciones humanas"_. Tratando de salir del agarre de la rubia pero no podía y en el proceso dejo salir una información que confundió a Leone. _–"Suéltame puedo caminar solo ¿oye me escuchas maldición?". _Pero la chica no lo escucho lo siguió arrastrando.

-**"[Deberías rendirte León ya sabes cómo son ellas]"**. Dijo Zaruba a León que miro su anillo desconcertado, mientras que la chica solo miro levemente aun le costaba creer que el anillo hablara. **–"[Cuando una mujer se decide por algo no hay nada que la haiga cambiar de opinión]".** Dijo sabiamente al chico que se sorprendió y haciendo sonreír a la chica pues al anillo conocía bien a las mujeres.

No quedándole de otra que dejarse llevar cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos tratando de ignorar el creciente dolor en su trasero al ser arrastrado por la chica, Tatsumi trataba de salir del agarre de la chica pero esta opto por cargarlo al estilo nupcial cosa que lo sonrojo hasta los codos.

**[Pocos momentos después]**

Reuniéndose con un grupo de tres individuos estos eran: una chica de cabello rosa largo en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color, tenía un traje de una pieza de color rosa claro con bordes rosa más oscuro, haci como medias largas de color negro y detalles en rosa y zapatos rosados claros, con su arma en su espalda.

la otra persona era una chica de largo y sedoso cabello purpura que iban a juegos con sus ojos que usaban anteojos sin aros en la parte de arriba, vestía unos ropajes chinos color lila de cuello alto, medias largas que llegaban hasta sus muslos y botas blancas con detalles en negro

el otro chico tenía el cabello verde con una diadema roja sobre ella y ojos del mismo color, vestía una garabina de color verde larga con calentadores en el área del cuello, tenía un suéter blanco con borde rojo en el área del cuello, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos de color café y por ultimo un tipo con una extraña armadura de color gris metálico y una lanza roja en su espada.

_-"Llegan tarde ¿qué tanto hacían?"._ La chica de cabello rosa dijo molesta pero vio algo que la intrigo. _–"¿Que son esas cosas?"._ Mirando lo que ambas chicas traían.

La pelinegra traía a un chico de cabello castaño que pataleaba cómicamente en sus brazos y la rubia a un chico de cabello rojo oscuro puntiagudo en forma de flama y una ropas que parecían de nobles y por ultimo su expresión era de tener sus ojos cerrados y estaba cruzados de brazos ambas chicas soltaron a los dos jóvenes dejándolos caer.

_-"¡Ah! ¿No lo dije? pero ustedes son nuestros nuevos miembros"._ Dijo la chica alegremente alzando sus brazos sorprendiendo a los chicos y a los tres asesinos. _–"De ahora en adelante serán unos de nosotros felicidades ahora son parte de Night Raid"_.

Estos dejo estupefactos a ambos chicos que no tenían ninguna intención de ser asesinos.

_-"¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO TENGO NINGUNA INTENCION DE UNIRME A USTEDES_!". Grito León ya harto de que lo ignoraran. _–"¡Y YA DEJEN DE IGNORARME!"._

"¡Y YO TAMPOCO TENGO LA INTENCION DE CONVERTIRME EN UN ASESINO!". Grito Tatsumi ya también harto de que lo ignoraran.

_-"Deberían rendirse cuando Leone toma una decisión no se dará por vencida"._ Akame agrego a la conversación viendo como ambos chicos estaban que no se la creían al ver como la rubia acariciaba la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-**[Creo deberías ir con ellos León]"**. Una voz sonó en el lugar y desconocida para los tres asesinos que vieron que el chico de cabello rojo levanto su mano izquierda y miro un anillo en forma de carabela que sorprendente hablaba.

**–"[Obtendremos las respuestas del porque este lugar está repleto de inga]". **Tratando de convencer a su compañero. **–"[Después de todo ellos saben más de este lugar que nosotros dos]".**

-_"¿Zaruba?"._ Dijo León sorprendido y mirando al grupo delante de él. _–"Supongo que tienes razón saben más que nosotros"._

Después de que Leone le dijera a Bulat que cargara a Tatsumi y a León cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el pelirrojo este lo detuvo con su mirada solo dijo que podía moverse solo, retirándose todos del lugar mientras que León iba detrás de esto saltando impresionando a los asesinos por su excelente condición física, lo que no sabían era que León podía hacerlo más rápido pero iba sumido en sus pensamientos suspirando pesadamente solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

_-"En qué demonios me he metido"._ Mirando la luna llena con algo de melancolía. _–"Espero que los protejas mientras no esté… Alfonso."._

Desapareciendo en la oscuridad con el grupo de asesinos y dando paso a una nueva leyenda que se levantaría y que sería temida y admirada por muchos pues sería la luz que iluminaria ese podrido mundo donde estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

**[A Muchos Kilómetros de la Capital imperial**

**Área Norte Nevada]**

Era paisaje que estaba compuesto de grandes montañas nevadas y el clima era brutal para cualquier humano normal, una enorme fortaleza con grandes muros que la protegían y fuera de estas habían enormes cantidades de tiendas de acampar pero enfoquémonos en la más grande en donde dormía una hermosa mujer esbelta, con el cabello y cejas de color celeste su hermosa figura era protegida por un camisón de color blanco dejando ver su enorme escote la mujer dormía plácidamente o eso parecía ya que estaba empezando a moverse mucho en su cama.

**[Dentro del sueño de mujer desconocida]**

Estaba en un extraño lugar que parecía la nada todo estaba en blanco camino por lo que parecía horas y no encontraba nada.

_-"Si esto es obra de alguien cuando despierte lo hare sentir el sufrimiento"._ Dijo mientras caminada pero de repente se detuvo al ver algo impresionante delante de ella.

_–"¿Quién eres?"_ fue su pregunta tratando se sonar intimidante ante la figura dorada delante de ella.

Era una extraña armadura de cuerpo completo de color dorado y detalles en gris su casco era tenia la forma de un león que mostraba sus poderosos colmillos una gran capa de color negro con bordes dorados en esta y por ultimo y lo que la intrigo fue el emblema en la cadera de este para ella esta armadura era impresionante pues desprendía una gran aura que representaba poder, autoridad y una extraña calidez que no podía descifrar, la figura acoraza estaba en silencio.

_-"Si no me respondes cuando despierte te buscare y te llevare a la cámara de la tortura". _Sacando su espada y levantándola hacia la figura acorazada. _-"haci que no quieres responder ¿eh?"._ Pero sería interrumpida por otra voz a sus espaldas.

_-"¿Dónde estoy?"._ Dijo la voz la mujer rápidamente se dio la vuelta solo para sorprenderse al ver un chico de cabello rojo puntiagudo en forma de flama y un grueso mechón de cabello que caía sobre su ojo derecho y otro que caía sobre su oreja izquierda hasta su mentón. _–"Que es este lugar"._

El chico traía una garabina de color negro con bordes rojo en el área del cuello y las mangas, pantalón negro y botas de color café que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, la chica de cabello celeste no sabía que pensar al ver la mirada el chico hizo que algo dentro de ella se moviera algo que no podía describir.

**-"Es un mundo separado el flujo del tiempo"**. Por primera vez hablo la figura acorazada su voz demostraba poder aunque para la chica le era extraño que hablara sin abrir su fauces. **–"Bajo el pacto de la luna nueva, Zaruba se llevara un dia de tu vida".** Dijo el acorazado y algo que intrigo a la mujer al no entender del pacto y de cómo se llevaba un dia de la vida del chico

-_"Oye que quieres decir con eso explícame ante de que te mate". _La chica se lanzo hacia la armadura dorada pero la traspaso como si de un fantasma se tratase esta se sorprendió al ver que no pudo tocarlo al parecer era una visión en la que se encontraba.

**-"Aquí es donde ese dia se detiene"**. Dijo de nuevo la figura acorazada empezando a caminar hacia el chico algo que intrigo a ambos jóvenes.

_-"¿Dónde ese dia se detiene?"._ Preguntaron ambos en voz alta ya era algo extraño viendo como el acorazado poco a poco se acercaba hacia ellos la chica salto y se puso al lado del chico de cabello rojo.

-**"Pasado, presente y futuro el tiempo no separa aquí". **Caminando hacia ellos de manera lenta, la chica vio como el chico se sorprendió darse cuenta de algo

**_-"(Que lo sorprende tanto)". _**Se pregunto en su mente viendo como el chico estaba sorprendido. **_–"(¿Qué demonios es este sueño?, no es demasiado real para ser uno es como un recuerdo)"._**

-_"Espera acaso tu eres"._ Dijo el chico mirando fijamente al ser delante de él y este diría unas palabras que sorprenderían al chico y a joven mujer con él.

-**"Joven Garo no temas de tus llamas".** Dijo de nuevo el ser acorazado y conocido para el chico. **–"Cuando estés perdido pregúntale a tu espada, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas proteger?"**. Dijo nuevamente ya casi cerca del chico

_-"¿Lo que más deseo proteger?/¿Lo que más desea proteger?". _Preguntaron ambos jóvenes sorprendidos aunque para la chica era algo que no entendía pasando al lados de ambos, la chica se dio de cuenta que era mucho más alto que ellos.

**-"Todas las respuestas yacen ahí"**. Dijo nuevamente y dándole un pequeño toque al chico que lo hizo casi tropezar.

Dándose la vuelta sorprendido ambos miraron hacia atrás solo para ver el lugar blanco pues la figura acorzada habia desaparecido, todo se puso de nuevo blanco y ella le dio una última mirada al chico antes de que todo se pusiera blanco.

Nuevamente ahora estaba en un paisaje donde se veía como el sol se oponía en el horizonte pero vio el mismo chico de cabello rojo solo que ahora un niño y estaba sentado mirando el horizonte acercándose a él lo vio pensativo, pero se sorprendió al ver un hombre joven de cabello rubio y ojos purpuras con barba, vestía una camisa manga larga blanca que iba a juego con una bufanda de color, pantalón de color gris oscuro y botas negras.

_-"Bonita vista ¿no León?"_. Dijo el hombre sentándose al lado del niño mirando también el hermoso horizonte. _–"Nuestro deber es hacer que esta hermosa vista nunca se extinga"._ A la chica le sorprendió lo que dijo el hombre y vio como ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

_–"Recuerda Hijo nosotros somos la espada y escudo de la gente que no se pude defender por si solas es nuestro trabajo como protectores"_. Dándole una sonrisa al niño que solo miro al hombre identificado por la chica como el padre del niño, de repente todo se volvió blanco nuevamente

**[Fuera del sueño mundo real]**

La hermosa joven abría sus ojos lentamente revelando unos el color de estos que eran un azules brillantes, sentándose y mirando al frente recordó aquel sueño que tuvo hace pocos momentos se sentía real lo que le llamo la atención de todo fue aquel chico de mirada fuerte y la misteriosa armadura dorada, ahora tenía toda su atención pues ella pudo sentir el poder de aquella armadura era fuerte y si el chico estaba relacionado con el ella lo encontraría, tenía muchos pensamientos que quería decir aquel hombre con proteger y sobre como preguntar a su espada.

-_"Esto se pone interesante no es así León"._ Recordando aquel nombre del chico pues algo en ella se sentía extraña al recordar al chico. –_"Debo acabar con esto rápido para regresar a la capital y empezar mi búsqueda"._ Empezando a pensar que hacer al dia siguiente pues ahora tenía un objetivo encontrar al chico que vio en sus sueños.

**Fin del capítulo…..**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic sobre Akame ga kill pero descuiden seguiré al manga y el canon me apegare a ambas y tratare de hacer los capítulos por que empecé a escribir este fic, bueno pues estoy más avanzado en estos cap ya que tengo 12 escritos, al igual que Garo No Testament.**

**Los puntos que quería aclarar en este fic son los siguientes:**

**1-el León que utilizare en este fic es el de la película de Divine Flames o sea cuatro años después de la batalla con Mendoza, o sea león tiene 21 años si no me equivoco (Mi edad y corríjanme si es estoy equivocado) ya que en la serie del anime león tenía 17 años.**

**2- la armadura que utilizara será la de vanishing line "Garo Zaruba" cuando sword absorbe el poder de Zaruba y obtiene una evolución y con la espada estándar, solo que le hare dos ligeros cambios. (la espada evolucionada no me gusto, haci como tener las fauces de estas abiertas) he aquí el Link de la imagen: https/danbooru.donmai.us/data_garo_and_sword_garo_vanishing_line_and_etc_drawn_by_zhen_long_c75617512c4f75b2a08859abe024ffbd.jpg**

**3-no tendrá el típico corcel, si no que tendrá la motocicleta en modo garo (si quieren saber más sobre esto busquen GARO: Vanishing Line en Wiki pedía)**

**4-la pareja de león en este caso será Esdeath ¿Por qué esta hermosa y sexi pero sádica mujer?: porque quiero hacer dramática la trama jejeje y que esta chica es poco usada y como es un fic puedo hacer que tenga un cambio de corazón (todo se puede en un fic en el que vuela la imaginación jeje), pero obvio no sucederá haci de rápido.**

**5-El nivel de fuerza de León será casi a la par que Akame en términos de fuerza y con su armadura a la par de un poco menos que Esdeath (ustedes deciden), pero eso no quiere decir que la tendrá fácil.**

**6- Pero no menos importante león controlara el modo Lost Soul Beat pero tendrá que entrenarla y podrá convocar espadas como en el modo ángel de Divine Flames.**

**7- Por ultimo pero no menos importante Eadeath se enamora de León desde que lo ve ya que tuvo visiones sobre el y si en el manga ella se enamora de Tatsumi desde que lo ve por primera vez ¿porque no en este fic?**

**Y eso sería todo se aceptan críticas constructivas e ideas para mejorar este fic, este Cap. será un capitulo de prueba ya que tengo 12 capítulos escritos, si no recibe el apoyo la descontinuare y continuare con el otro proyecto.**


	2. Capítulo: 2

Hola amigos de fanfiction como están o los pocos que leen este fic quiero darles las gracias por ver dicho proyecto y no sean tacaños comenten, sin más preámbulos doy paso al único comentario y luego al fic.

**Dracus6****: **_Bueno es algo difícil pueda que si y pueda que no ya que tenía una pareja en especifica y es Esdeath y como ya dije ya estoy avanzado en los capitulo y si la agrego tendría que cambiar todo de nuevo y adaptarla pero veré que puedo hacer, una vez más gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap, saludos._

**Atila 25:** _No te preocupes no pienso abandonarla y mas por tu comentario pues es valioso para mí, pero tardare en actualizar debido a mi trabajo ya que paso fuera de casa por un mes a veces dos, también tratare de hacer las escenas de las batallas lo más precisas posibles aunque no soy muy bueno en eso, daré lo mejor de mí para mejorar haci como apegarme al manga ya que está más extenso y me puede ayudar bastante y por ultimo sobre la aparición de la armadura Garo será en un momento crucial donde los demás corran peligro, una vez más gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes el cap, saludos._

**[Renuncia de derechos]**

**Hago esto sin fines de lucro solo entretenimiento.**

_No soy dueño de ambas series estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Garo pertenece a los estudios TFC Y MAPPA, haci como a sus colaboradores y Akame Ga Kill a Takahiro, haci como cualquier personaje utilizado de otra serie o referencia de cualquier autor, créditos a sus dueños, solo la historia es mía._

**Diálogos:**

**_(Esto no se ve bien)_** **([Ten cuidado León])** pensamientos Varios

-_"Si supieran la verdad de todo"._ Conversando León varios

**[Te sugiero que lo busques].** Zaruba hablando

**Cap2: Conociendo a Night Raid y primera misión.**

Después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Tatsumi y León se encontraban mirando la tumba de los amigos del castaño en silencio, el chico estaba arrodillado y con una mirada triste recordando la promesa que había hecho con sus amigos y León miraba el Horizonte.

_-"Dime León ¿Qué puedo hacer?"._ Un castaño que con voz quebrada le pregunto a su amigo que miraba el horizonte._ –"Sayo y Ieyasu no están conmigo ahora estoy solo". _Soltando sus lágrimas reprimidas.

El chico estaba con su mirada oculta tratando de no llorar en voz alta pero una mano se poso sobre su hombro el chico voltio su mirada y vio al pelirrojo que le sonreía de manera suave con cierta tristeza.

_-"Se lo que se siente perder a tus seres queridos". _Respondió León de manera suave a su amigo pero puso una mirada de determinación. _–"Pero ahora debes dejar el dolor a un lado y llevarlos siempre en tu corazón, debes continuar con su legado"._ Sonriendo y mirando ahora el hermoso horizonte.

_–"Tu cargas con los sueños y esperanzas de la gente de tu pueblo, ellos sacrificaron sus vidas continua ese legado hasta lograrlo"._

Ambos sonrieron entre si y miraron el hermoso ambiente en el que se encontraban en silencio pero una voz los interrumpió de sus respectivo pensamientos.

_-"Bien dicho chico rojo"._ La voz sonó a espaldas de León quien estaba algo perplejo al sentir dos cosas suaves sobre su cabeza el chico ahora al saber que cosas eran pegando un salto y quedando a varios metros de ellas sonrojado.

_-"Qu-q-q-que demonios estás haciendo"._ Avergonzado exclamo el pelirrojo pero al ver al castaño vio que tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

La chica rubia ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo que dijo León y solo les sonrió a ambos acercándose a ellos poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

_-"¿Y bien ya han decidido unirse a nosotros?"._ Pregunto sonriente a los chicos que estaban algo idos por la repentina pregunta.

-_"Ya te dije que no quiero ser un asesi –"_. No termino de decir el castaño al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza y luego empujarlo a los pechos de la rubia._ –"O-o-oye suéltame no-no puedo –re-respirar"_. Pero no prestándole atención miro a León quien tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas y miraba hacia otro lado.

_-"Y tu León ¿ya decidiste unirte a nosotros?"._ Pregunto de nuevo acercándose al chico con Tatsumi aun en su pecho.

_-"Hasta que esté al tanto de qué demonios está pasando aquí lo pensare". _Dijo León serio pues estaba pensando unirse dependiendo de cómo estaba la situación y por lo de la noche anterior las cosas estaban muy mal._ –"Solo quiero saber qué pasa con la gente de aquí y esto es algo que jamás había visto"._

Esto alegro a la rubia pues si le decían que estaba pasando con el imperio el se uniría ya quería verlo en combate pues ella sabía que era un veterano pero no sabía que tanto quizás podía ser uno de los miembros más fuertes de Night Raid.

_-"Entonces significa que ¿te nos unirás si te decimo que está pasando?". _Una rubia demasiada excitada por la posible respuesta del joven caballero y su excitación aumento más al ver asentir ante su pregunta tomándolo de su cabeza y pegándolo a su pecho también sonrió ampliamente.

_–"Bien es hora de que les presente a los demás miembros". _Arrastrándolos hacia la guarida mientras una hermosa peli-negra de ojos rojos los veía desde la ventana de la guarida.

**N/A: aquí ocurrirá lo mismo que en el canon para no alargar el cap solo que León está presente y Akame si le da de la carne del Evil Bird.**

_-"Akame reúne a los demás". _Dijo la jefa levantándose de su silla y mirando de reojo a ambos chicos pero más a cierto peli-rojo. _–"Quiero tu informe y junto los detalles de estos dos muchachos"._ La peli-negra de ojos rojos asintió y su jefa se retiro del lugar.

**[Sala de Reuniones Night Raid]**

Después de una larga reunión donde Tatsumi acepto unirse al grupo de asesinos y también donde se enteraron de que el chico de cabellera roja era un veterano en batalla y que el descubrió todo lo que la familia de nobles ocultaba pero lo que los impresiono fue que tenia aparentemente dos teigu uno en forma de anillo que podía sentir las emociones y su espada que cambiaba a una dorada junto con su mano a una armadura.

_-"Entonces León ¿verdad?"._ Pregunto la jefa de manera seria pues que el chico usara dos teigu era imposible ya que lo matarían. _–"Es cierto lo que dicen ¿qué usas dos teigu?"._ Pregunto ya que probablemente sería el miembro más fuerte del grupo pero se quedo en shock al ver que negaba.

_-"A decir verdad no sé lo que es un teigu nunca antes había escuchado tales armas"._ Respondió León cosa que dejo en shock a los demás pues creían que el chico mentía. _–"Mi armadura y mi anillo son totalmente diferente a eso que llaman teigu"._

_-"Que quieres decir que no son teigu"._ Una enojada peli-rosa lo señalo siendo retenida por la rubia de grandes pechos. _–"Claramente estas mintiendo pues no pueden ser otra cosa que teigu"._

_Por esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Mine"_. Dijo el peli-verde algo serio mirando a León que estaba algo molesto porque no le creyeran.

_-"Bueno no puedo decir nada Lubbock porque no sabemos la historia del chico"._ Apoyo Bulat mirando a León que asintió agradecido por el apoyo del ex soldado._ –"Si no es teigu entonces ¿que son tus armas?". Pregunto algo curioso_

_-"¡AH!, ya recuerdo"_. Una rubia golpeando su mano izquierda en la palma de su mano derecha ganándose la atención de todos excepto del peli-rojo._ –"Dijiste que era un anillo madou y que su nombre era Zaruba ¿verdad?"._ Pregunto al chico que asintió.

_-"De acuerdo León serías tan amable de decirnos ¿de dónde vienes?"._ Pregunto Najenda seria al chico que no sabía si decirles pues lo considerarían un loco._ –"No podemos confiar en ti si no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti"_

**-"[Diles la verdad León no pierdes nada con decirlo]".** Una voz sonó en todo el lugar pero no era tan fuerte como una persona dirigiendo su mirada al chico que miraba su puño izquierdo y en él había un anillo en forma de carabela. **–"[Recuerda que aquí no hay ningún centro de vigilancia contra los horrores y estamos en una situación no muy buena]".**

A los presentes se les iba a salir sus ojos de sus cuencas pues por primera vez en sus jodidas vidas veían un puto anillo hablar y lo peor de todo es que hablo con estilo pero había algo que los intrigaba ¿qué quería decir con centro de vigilancia contra los horrores?, anteriormente Akame y Leone había escuchado esa palabra antes y no sabía porque pero por alguna razón ese nombre les daba escalofríos.

**_-"¡E-E-EL ANILLO HABLA!"._** Grito Mine a no creer lo que veía y oyó. **_–"¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE UN ANILLO HABLE!"._**

_-"bueno es algo que nunca antes había visto". _Un Lubbock dijo con sus ojos como platos pero también había vistos cosas muy raras también. _–"Pero no le quita wow"._

-_"Ciertamente es algo único"._ Dijo Sheele algo perdida de lo que estaba aconteciendo pero si la sorprendió de que el anillo hablara

Por su parte Akame, Leone, Bulat y Tatsumi había dicho nada pues los dos últimos estaban aun sorprendidos pero las dos chicas no tanto pues ya lo había visto hablar, Najenda estaba en silencio pero si que estaba sorprendida de que un anillo hablara y mas que el chico dijo que no eran teigu.

_-"Debo decir que tremenda sorpresa que tenias ahí León". _Najenda dijo algo sorprendida del chico pero vio que el pelirrojo se debatía entre decirles o no_. –"Y bien nos dirás o no". _Pregunto una vez más la peli-blanca.

A León no quedándole de otra solo pudo dar un fuerte suspiro algo que gano la atención de todos pues al parecer les diría de donde venia, por su parte pensaba que lo catalogaría como loco o peor aun trataran de matarlo pero no se dejaría caer sin pelear.

-_"Bien les diré sobre mi"._ Dijo León mirando al grupo de asesinos y a la jefa. _-"Lo que les voy a contar no lo debe saber nadie más, ni siquiera los altos mando del ejército revolucionario"._ Esto lo dijo con un tono mortal sacándoles escalofríos a los presentes por el tono del chico.

_–"Para empezar mi nombre es León Luis y soy un caballero Makai"_. Hizo una pausa para procesaran lo que acababa de decir.

Ante tal respuesta todos se sorprendieron una porque el chico tenía un apellido pero lo que los intrigo fue el término de Caballero Makai, solo Akame y Leone entendieron pues por boca de Tatsumi el chico al parecer era un caballero.

_-"¿Caballero Makai?". _Pregunto Najenda realmente curiosa de tal término del chico sobre sí mismo._ –"Nunca antes había escuchado de esa clase de caballeros"._ Tomándose la barbilla con su mano izquierda tratando de recordar si antes había escuchado ese nombre.

_-"Bueno un caballero Makai es aquel que se encarga de sellar las criaturas conocidas como horrores"._ Otra vez intrigo y impresiono a todos incluyendo a las dos chicas que sabían que era un caballero. _–"Todos comenzó en el reino de valiente hace muchos años antes de que yo naciera"._

León comenzó la historia de los caballeros Makai que le conto su padre, hasta su nacimiento en donde conto que fue salvado por su padre que era un caballero Makai

Ahora estaban sin palabras pues era un maldito infierno y eso que había narrado hasta la cacería de brujas y respectivo nacimiento y rescate por parte de su padre, pero era duro saber que su madre fue quemada viva hasta morir, era mucho peor que la maldita guerra que tenían contra el imperio, ahora entendían Akame y Leone porque les había dado escalofríos al escuchar el nombre de los horrores, pero había una persona que no se creía la historia.

_-"Esperas que creamos que tu patética historia de que tu madre fue quemada viva y de que esos demonios existen?"._ Levantando su cabeza miro altaneramente y negando, el chico que seguía serio_. –"Eres tan patético que no sabes construir una buena mentira, pero que se puede esperar de un novato"._

Todos se pusieron en guardia al ver que León sacaba su espada de su vaina y su empuñadura era de un color rojo oscuro con detalles en negro y un extraño triangulo dorado en ella rápidamente la identificaron con el emblema del chico tenía en su traje Makai, su hoja larga y delgada con un diseño en esta muy raro a opinión de todos pues pensaban que se podía romper fácilmente, en un rápido movimiento la puso en el cuello de la chica quien no pudo reaccionar dada la velocidad del peli-rojo.

_-"Crees que inventaría una historia en donde mi madre muere"._ Dijo aun con su espada cerca del cuello de la chica que al ver los ojos del chico brillaban un poco pero tenían un extraño anillo de luz en ellos cerca de sus pupilas que se convirtieron en dos ranuras parecidas a la de un felino algo que la asusto.

_–"No tengo nada que ganar mintiéndoles, estoy contándoles los hechos de mi vida para ganarme sus confianza"._ Mirando seriamente a la peli rosada engreída quien tembló un poco al sentir ahora el filo del arma en su cuello. _–"Por eso no quería decirles nada acerca de mi"._ Envainando nuevamente su espada.

Todos se relajaron al ver que el chico envainaba su espada nuevamente y mirando de mala manera a Mine que al sentir la mirada de todos que la veían enojados no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, pues al ver la mirada del chico claramente no mentía, es mas había visto dolor y tristeza en ellos.

_-"Por favor disculpa a Mine León"._ Dijo Najenda seria mirando al pelirrojo y luego a la chica que se encogió de miedo ante la mirada de su jefa. –_"Tiene es mal habito de ser arrogante y sentirse superior a los demás". _La chica se sintió ofendida y cuando se disponía a reclamar solo basto una mirada por parte de la jefa para hacerla callar.

_–"Por favor continua con el relato de tu vida _". El chico asintió y luego vio que los demás también asentían.

Prosiguiendo sobre su brutal entrenamiento desde que tenía un año en el arte de la espada, cosa que los impresiono a todos porque desde muy niño hizo lo que nadie podía hacer a dicha edad, contándoles de que su padre fue duro con el a pesar de que era su propio hijo, su venganza hacia los horrores y hacia Mendoza, pasando diecisiete años y heredando la armadura dorada Garo de su madre y de cómo conoció a su primo Alfonso que era el príncipe del reino y que también había heredado la sangre de Garo, su primera contienda juntos contra un horror extremadamente fuerte, la muerte del maestro del Alfonso llamado Rafael y en su último aliento le dio su espada a su primo, lo que impulso a Alfonso a convertirse en el nuevo caballero Gaia, sus planes para destruir a Mendoza y donde cayó en los juegos mentales de él y perdiendo el control y omitiendo que casi destruyo la ciudad de Santa Bardo en su totalidad, les conto parte de su vida, como omitió varias cosas, hasta los hechos del Aro de Zirkel y su llegada a ese mundo.

_-"Después de haber derrotado a ese horror en un acto desesperado abrió un portal y me mando aquí"._ Dijo León serio viendo a los demás tratando de procesar la historia del chico. _–"Desperté en el bosque donde me encontré con criaturas extrañas y luego me encontré con Tatsumi que venía hacia la capital"._

Nadie sabía que decir pues la historia del chico era como sacada de una historia de terror y sufrimiento pues era ciertamente fuerte lo que vivió, se convirtió en guerrero por venganza y sed de poder para hacerse más fuerte y matar aquel le arrebato a su madre; todos tenían el mismo pensamiento del chico de aquel entonces, ciertamente los problemas del imperio se veían pequeños en comparación a la historia del joven delante de ellos algo que probablemente ninguno viviría, Akame pensó que su vida había sido miserable pero la vida de ella no fuera nada en comparación a la del peli-rojo algo que llamo su atención.

_-"Espera, ese dia que nos encontramos ¿acababas de llegar aquí?"._ Pregunto sorprendido el castaño a León que asintió ahora tenía sentido pues lo encontró a la mitad del camino y parecía no saber en qué dirección ir.

_-"Ciertamente tuviste una vida difícil chico"._ Dijo Bulat serio mirando al joven que lo miro algo intrigado. _–"Eres valiente a pesar de que perdiste tu camino aprendiste y lo retomaste para seguir adelante". _Poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del joven de cabellera roja y sonriéndole amistosamente. _–"Tienes mi respeto"._

Los demás se acercaron a hacerle preguntas al chico cosa que lo impresiono pues creía que no lo creerían pero aquí estaban preguntándole más detalles sobre su vida.

_-"Quien lo hubiera pensado León sabía que tenía un buen ojo acerca de ti pero rompiste mis expectativas". _Abrazando al pelirrojo y metiéndolo en sus pechos poniendo su rostro totalmente rojo y quien trataba de respirar. _–"Quien sabe quizás te termine marcando como mío". _Riendo depredadoramente.

Soltando al chico y relamiéndose sus labios de manera coqueta cosa que hizo que León tuviera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y que por alguna extraña razón no le gusto una peli-negra de ojos rojos, y no era la única.

**[En algún lugar del norte]**

Cierta peli-celeste estaba dirigiendo su ejército de manera táctica contra el enemigo y sonriendo de manera sádica al verlos caer, pero de repente sintió como si le quisieran arrebatar algo que era muy valioso para ella, cosa que la hizo enfurecer.

-"_Porque siento que dé repente quiero matar a una rubia de grandes pechos". _Se dijo en voz alta cosa que extraño a sus soldados que la miraron con cierta duda y al darse de cuenta de lo que dijo aclaro su garganta.

_–"Que esperan acaben rápido con ellos y tráiganme la victoria". _Ordeno todo acatando la orden de su general fueron al campo de batallas. **_–"(Necesito volver lo más pronto posible a la capital imperial)". _**

[**De vuelta a Night Raid]**

_-"¿Ustedes me creen?"_. Un perplejo León pregunto a los presentes pues estaba sorprendido que le creyeran excepto cierta peli rosada que al principio no lo creía, estos dejaron de reír para ahora mirarle curiosos.

_-"¿Es mentira lo que dijiste?"._ Preguntaron en coro al chico que rápidamente negó con una gota de sudor.

-_"No-no-no, claro que no, es solo que me sorprendió un poco, es por eso que manteníamos esa parte de nosotros en secreto"._ Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y en voz baja pero alcanzaron a escucharle. _–"Mucha gente tenía la herrada idea de que éramos brujos o algo por el estilo, una vez me dijeron hombre lobo"._ Recordando cuando salvo a Agatha y el grupo de niños de Pepe y algo que hizo reír a los demás.

_-"Pues ciertamente tu historia no sorprendió León". _Dijo Najenda levantándose de su asiento mirando al chico con una sonrisa. _–"Pero también hemos visto cosas extraña y no hay nada que dudar ya que tu anillo hablo". _Algo que sorprendió al grupo de asesinos al ver reír a su jefa. _–"Nos contaste tu vida con sinceridad y te creo, por eso te doy la bienvenida a Night Raid"_.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente anteriormente le había dicho a León el del porque había tanta maldad en el imperio la gente inocente sufría bajo el yugo de los que tenían el poder, abusaban de ellos, los maltrataban y trataban como esclavos y lo peor los torturaban hasta matarlos, prueba de ello fue lo que ocultaba el granero de Aria.

_-"Yo me uniré"._ Dijo León serio mirando a la peli-plata de ojos purpuras. _–"Como protector es mi deber proteger a quienes no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos, ese es mi código de caballero"._ Apretando su puño ahora determinado a lo que iba a hacer. –_"Los ayudare a acabar con la oscuridad del imperio aun si mi vida tenga dar en el intento"._

Todos sonrieron antes las palabras del chico pues estaban cargadas de un fuerte sentido del deber, justicia y sobre todo una gran determinación algo que no habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo, tampoco tenían que preocuparse pues el chico era alguien experimentado en el arte del combate, Najenda asintió al igual que los demás pues ataban complacidos de que alguien con la experiencia del peli-rojo estuviera en su grupo.

_-"Entonces no se diga mas, ambos son bienven–"._ No termino de decir al ser interrumpida por cierto peli-verde que veía su guante de hilos algo alarmado.

_–"¿Sucede algo Lubbock?"_. Pregunto seria al ver que el chico estaba serio.

_-"Si, se han infiltrado en el perímetro de la base y se acercan rápido"._ Dijo mirando a los presentes cosa que puso en alerta al grupo de asesinos.

-_"Son buenos para olfatear este lugar eso significa que…"._ Poniendo una mirada mordaz que le erizo la piel al castaño, mientras que León estaba tranquilo. _–"Son mercenarios contratados por el imperio"._ Algo que hizo que los integrantes de Night Raid pusieran atención en su jefa.

_–"Esto es una misión de emergencia, no dejen ninguno con vida". _Poniendo su mirada de asesinos cosa que casi hizo a Tatsumi salir corriendo del lugar._ –"León quiero verte en acción dependerá de ti si pasas directo a hacer misiones ya que tienes experiencia en combate". _Dirgiendose al joven caballero.

León por su parte ante la orden de su nueva jefa la miro serio y asintió acatando su orden, cosa que sorprendió a los demás pues el chico puso una mirada algo similar a la de ellos dando a entender que el chico iba a ir en serio.

_-"Entendido"._ Fue lo que dijo al ver como se retiraban a gran velocidad de la sala de reuniones también salió tras ellos a gran velocidad cosa que sorprendió a Najenda.

Tatsumi estaba que no sabía qué hacer el ambiente de la nada había cambiado desde que habían dicho que habían infiltrados, pero se sorprendió que su amigo pelirrojo pusiera esa expresión también pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su cabeza.

_-"¡Ay! ¡¿Porque me golpeo?!". _Pregunto el castaño sobándose su cabeza con unas lágrimas cómicas.

_-"¿Porque te distraes? es tu primera batalla, León ya se te adelanto". _Poniendo una sonrisa perturbadora que para el chico lo asusto._ –"Ve y elimínalos"_. Saliendo corriendo para encontrarse con los demás que lo esperaban a fuera para eliminar a los intrusos.

**[Fuera de la guarida: área del bosque]**

El grupo de asesinos y León estaban esperando a Tatsumi, León estaba pensando si usar o no su armadura ya que tenía un reglamento y era el de no matar humanos ya que mancharía su honor como caballero Makai, nunca debían interferir con las cosas que hacían las personas ya que su trabajo era protegerlos no importaban si eran buenos o malos.

**-"([León no debes dudar de usarla])**". Dijo Zaruba con voz seria en los pensamientos del joven caballero. **–"([Aquí no hay centro de vigilancia y no importa manchar tu honor como Caballero Makai, la gente de este lugar te necesita])". **Pues sabía que el chico aun tenía sus dudas de alzar su espada contra los humanos. **–"([Lo haces por un bien mayor, el alma de la armadura lo entenderá siempre ha estado contigo y te ha ayudado a superar las adversidades])".** Dijo sabiamente el anillo madou a su compañero que dejo de dudar pues tenía el apoyo de su compañero y amigo.

No había tiempo que dudar él lo sabia la gente de ese lugar estaba sufriendo a casusa de la maldad que estaba en la capital y lo único que se interponía entre ellos y la gente era este grupo de asesinos en el que estaba, si bien estaba haciendo un bien sabía que era un pecado matar no importaba si lo estabas haciendo por una causa justa, sabía que no podía dudar su deber como protector era proteger a los inocentes, con esa fuerte resolución tenía que ser fuerte.

**_-"(Tienes razón no tengo porque dudar)"._** Dijo León en sus pensamientos sabia que el dudar podría matarlo. **_–"(Mi deber como protector es proteger a quienes no pueden soy su escudo y espada)". _**Afilando su mirada y apretando su puño con decisión, algo que fue visto por Akame y Leone y les hizo sonreír al parecer ya había tomado una decisión.

Tatsumi había llegado en ese mismo instante y al ver a todos reunidos se acerco hacia ellos y al verlo llegar todos pusieron atención a Akame quien lideraría el equipo.

_-"Todos en marcha"_. Dio la orden Akame todos empezaron a correr a gran velocidad sorprendente León iba a su ritmo pero luego recordaron que el chico fue el más fuerte entre sus semejantes y también era algo que los alegraba, al separarse se dividieron en grupo Tatsumi y Bulat, luego Sheele y Mine, mientras que Leone y Lubbock se fueron individualmente.

_-"Tu iras conmigo veré si estás listo para hacer misiones"._ Dijo Akame con voz monótona mirando al peli-rojo que la miro serio asintiendo ante la orden de la chica. _–"Bien entonces en marcha"._ Ambos corriendo en la misma dirección.

Aquí como en la serie original ocurrirían los mismos eventos de cada uno de los integrantes de Night Raid, ahora centrémonos en la pareja conformada por Akame y León ambos corrían a gran velocidad por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro cerca de un riachuelo, donde se detuvieron al ver un grupo de seis mercenarios que al ver a ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír de manera burlesca.

_-"¿OH?, haci que nuestra suposición era correcta"._ Dijo el que al parecer era el líder del grupo con una sonrisa algo perversa al ver a la pelinegra._ –"El que ustedes estén aquí significa que en algún lugar de aquí esta su escondite". _Mientras que los demás mercenarios veían a ambos chicos con intenciones negativas.

_–"Eres hermosa y tu ropa chico me gusta después de que te mate me la quedare como trofeo"_. Chasqueando sus dedos al dar la orden y tres de ellos saltaron y rodearon al pelirrojo que al ver tal acción se puso en alerta._ –"Mátenlo pero no manchen su ropa la quiero limpia, de la chica nos encargamos nosotros"._

_-"Vengan". _Dijo León sacando su espada posicionándose en pose de batalla algo que extraño a los mercenarios y Akame ante tal peculiar pose

Su posición de combate era: posicionaba su pierna izquierda hacia delante en posición recata, mientas que su pierna derecha la usaba como punto de apoyo, su brazo izquierdo flexionado a la altura de su rostro mientras que en su mano derecha la alzaba y ponía la parte plana de la espada en el antebrazo izquierdo, pero sorprendentemente no dejaba ningún punto débil, pero algo los puso nervioso al ver su mirada pues estaba más que preparado para luchar a muerte.

**N/A: La pose de combate de León para los que no sepan.**

Los tres mercenarios se lanzaron contra el peli-rojo que al verlos venir hacia el choco su espada con las hacha de dos de ellos algo que los sorprendió pues el chico tenía una fuerza extraordinaria, empezando un intercambios de ataques a gran velocidad contra el chico que se defendía y atacaba a la vez cortando a uno en el pecho causando una herida profunda matándolo al instante.

Sin que lo supiera León Akame ya había acabado con sus oponentes en un rápido movimiento y ahora miraba la destreza del chico ante ella era claramente fuerte un veterano en todo el sentido pues estaba al tanto de su alrededor y peleaba en igual de condiciones que sus enemigos.

**-"([León detrás de ti])".** Fue la voz de Zaruba en los pensamientos del caballero que al sentir que venía uno de los dos mercenarios que quedaban e iba a atacar por la espalda.

Volteando rápidamente bloqueo el ataque a traición del mercenario donde ambos se unieron contra el joven caballero que empujando con fuerza los hizo retroceder y dando un giro mortal hacia atrás salto hasta quedar a unos metros de ellos.

_-"Eres bueno chico lo admito ya mataste a uno de nosotros"._ Dijo el hombre con máscara de lobo sacando su espada ahora. _–"Pero cuando mi jefe acaba con tu amiga tu caerás ante él"._

-_"Te refieres a ellos verdad"_. Apuntando León hacia la dirección de Akame que solo observaba la pelea del peli-rojo y detrás de ella estaban los cuerpos de sus tres oponentes.

_-"Maldita que fue lo que hiciste"._ Dijo con miedo el mercenario que al concentrarse en su pelea con el chico no se dio de cuenta de lo que paso pero cometiendo un error que le costaría la vida.

_-"Nunca bajes la guardia ante tu oponente"._ Una voz de tras de él y que al voltearse vio una ráfaga roja y antes de darse de cuenta cayó muerto botando grandes cantidades de sangre por su garganta.

Algo que a León no le gusto pues sintió que su espada se hizo pesada de un momento a otro algo que Akame noto pues vio como el chico dé repente su peso se inclino hacia adelante.

**_-"¡TU ERES EL QUE BAJO LA GUARDIA MALDITO MOCOSO!"._** Grito el ultimo mercenario a espaldas del pelirrojo que iba a toda velocidad, un sin voltearse a ver a su oponente en un rápido movimiento y solo dijo dos palabras.

_-"Lo siento"_. Fueron las palabras de León con su mirada ensombrecida

-**FLUSSSHHH**

El pobre hombre no tiempo ni de gritar pues ya estaba partido en dos antes de caer sus dos mitades al suelo mientras que León tenía aun su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello y su mano derecha en donde tenía su espada temblaba producto del peso aumentado de dicha espada que goteaba sangre.

_-"Se que traicione mis principios como protector"._ De repente dijo León enterrando la punta de su espada en el suelo agrietándolo en el acto y arrodillándose ante ella algo que extraño a Akame al ver al chico hablando con su espada.

_–"Aunque sean buenos o malos mi deber era protegerlos y sé que estas enojado por mis acciones". _Con ambas manos sobre la empuñadura de la espada algo que Akame vio al parecer la espada tenía algo que ver.

_–"Pero estas personas nos necesitan has visto el mal que hay aquí y cuento contigo para erradicar a la oscuridad que cae sobre la capital, por eso te imploro que me prestes tu fuerza"._ Aun arrodillado con su cabeza inclinada.

Pero de de repente algo extraordinario ocurrió: la espada brillo de un color dorado y cubrió la figura del chico que estaba inclinado hacia su espada, Akame vio una figura espectral de una bestia dorada enorme de unos seis metros de alto completamente dorada con detalles grises con la apariencia de un león humanoide que miraba al chico delante de el como si estuviera juzgándolo, viendo como levanto su mirada hacia la bestia dorada y se impresiono cuando la bestia dorada inclino su cabeza en señal de comprensión regresando a la espada y el brillo dorado ceso.

-"_Gracias de verdad te lo agradezco por prestarme tu fuerza"._ Tomando su espada y levantándola con facilidad esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento_. –"Te prometo que no traicionare nuestros principios, esta será la espada que protegerá y erradicara la oscuridad"._

Akame a al ver el fuerte sentido de deber en el joven caballero y su fuerte conexión con su espada viendo la verdadera alma de la espada y el del porque el chico se postro ante ella, esa imponente bestia dorada que imponía poder, respeto y sobre todo su aura tenía una gran furia en ella pero a la vez era cálida.

_-"León hemos terminado aquí debemos reunirnos con los demás"_. Akame dijo con su voz monótona viendo como el chico veía su espada con determinación, girando su mirada hacia ella asintió.

_-"De acuerdo"._ Envainando su espada y acercándose a la pelinegra de ojos rojos, empezaron su veloz carrera hacia los demás integrantes de Night Raid.

Corrieron unos nueve minutos hasta encontrarse con los demás donde felicitarían a Tatsumi y a León por su primera misión con éxito y para luego regresar hacia la guarida pero Akame estaba seria y miraba al pelirrojo algo que Leone noto.

_-"¿Akame sucedió algo con León?, has estado observándolo desde hace un tiempo"._ Pregunto una Leone que estaba curiosa por la mirada penetrante que tenia la pelinegra en el joven caballero.

_-"Cuando lleguemos a la base hablare de eso en privado con Najenda". _Dijo Akame sería algo que intrigo a la rubia que miro al pelirrojo caminaba delante de ellas.

**_–"(Aquella bestia que vi en forma espectral era tan salvaje ¿será la verdadera forma de su armadura?), no parece ser mucho más que eso". _**Algo temerosa pues aunque no mostraba fácilmente sus emociones aquella bestia dorada que vio fue lo suficientemente imponente para tenerle temor.

**[Base Night Raid]**

Después de caminar unos veinte minutos llegaron a la base donde Akame presento su informe sobre los infiltrados cerca de la base, cabe decir que Najenda estaba más que complacida por el desempeño de León y Tatsumi pues ambos chicos eran prometedores, uno era un chico de campo que si se entrenaba adecuadamente podría ser un genera muy fuerte y el otro un joven caballero y que dentro de los suyos era el más fuerte de todos, con experiencia de combate enorme, percepción agilidad un guerrero en todo el sentido y también poseía un fuerte sentido del deber y justicia, algo que en este mundo era raro de encontrar en estos días.

-"_Bien hecho Tatsumi, León eso significa que demostraron tener capacidad". _Felicito Bulat con una gran sonrisa y levantando su pulgar.

_-"Bien Tatsumi, León estoy más que complacida por su desempeño en esta pequeña misión". _Dijo una sonriente peliblanca mirando a ambos jóvenes, el castaño sonrió y León solo asintió.

_–"Pero no que no se les suba a la cabeza vendrán misiones de verdad y mucho más peligrosas". _Ahora mirando serio a los dos ella no lo decía por León si no por Tatsumi que aun era inexperto. _–"Bueno pueden retirarse ambos estarán en la cocina Akame ira en unos momentos después". _Ambos asintieron ante la orden y se retiraron.

_-"Bien Akame ahora que se retiraron de que era lo que quería hablar"_. Dijo Najenda sacando fumando un cigarrillo mirando a la peliblanca. _–"¿Que es lo que viste en León que te tiene haci?"._

_-"Aparte de que León es alguien experimentado oculto algo que es peligroso y que no nos dijo"._ Dijo Akame mirando al grupo que estaba expectante a lo que iba a decir la chica que por su expresión era algo serio.

Inconscientemente todos tragaron ante lo que diría la chica pues no sabía que diría pero estaban ansiosos por lo que diría ciertamente sería algo sorprendente.

_-"¿Que tiene que no nos quiso decir Akame?"._ Pregunto Leone seria y algo raro en ella.

-_"La espada de León al parecer es consciente". _Soltó la bomba la chica y al ver la mirada en shock de todos. _–"Y no solo eso al parecer alberga el alma de una poderosa bestia"._ Esto asombro aun más a los presentes.

_-"Estas bromeando ¿verdad?"._ Dijo Mine al borde del colapso agarrando su coletas con fuerza, pues primero se burlo del chico luego se entera de que era el más fuerte de su mundo y ahora esto. _–"Esto es una maldita mentira no puedo creerlo, primero el anillo que habla, luego de que es un caballero y ahora esto"._

-_"Akame como sabes que la espada es consciente". _Dijo Leone seria y impresionada a la vez, el chico cada vez la impresionaba con algo nuevo.

Esta le conto los hechos cuando León lucho con los tres mercenarios y de cómo acabado con uno y vio que el peso de la espada y al acabar con los tres no pudo sostener su espada por más tiempo y tuvo apoyarla y arrodillarse ante ella.

_-"¿Pero porque aumentaría su peso de la nada?". _Pregunto Najenda seria al parecer eso la tenia intrigada. –_"Al menos que nunca antes haiga tomado una vida humana".__-"El dijo algo de traicionar sus principios como protector"_. Respondió Akame algo que no entendía los demás, si se supone que para proteger tenías que asesinar también a humanos. _–"Dijo que su deber era protegerlos no importaban si eran buenos o malos y no interferir en sus vidas"._

Ahora estaban procesando lo dicho por la hermosa asesina de ojos rojos, al parecer los caballeros Makai tenían una regla absoluta de solo proteger a las personas desde las sombras y no interferir, ni juzgarlos, luego recordaron cuando León les contos sobre la cacería de brujas donde muchos caballeros y sacerdotes Makai murieron, pero aun haci siguieron protegiéndolos su misión solo era pelear contra aquellas criaturas demoniacas y no dejar que nadie se convirtiera en ellos.

_-"Akame ¿qué tan fuerte era la bestia que vistes?". _Pregunto Bulat serio aun sabia su armadura estaba hecha con la carne de el Tyrant y que era la bestia mas fuerte entre todas y que posiblemente aquella bestia dorada que vio Akame entrara en aquella categoría.

_-"Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar al Tyrant como un cachorro comparado a él"._ Respondió Akame sin ningún reparo, algo que los demás no podían creer.

_–"Aquella bestia era la destrucción reencarnada y que fue domada por los múltiples portadores que tuvo a lo largo de los años o siglos de lucha." _Pues ella podía sentir la furia que emitía aquella bestia pero que a la vez desprendía esa calidez que no podía explicar pero no quiso decirlo._–"León se postro ante él en señal de respeto y juro que erradicaría el mal de la capital, al parecer eso lo calmo y le permitió empuñar su espada una vez más"._

Lo último que dijo Akame los alarmo que bestia podía poner a una bestia considerada como ultra clase fuese un cachorro ante tal criatura que estaba encerrada en la espada del joven caballero, todos tenían los mismos pensamientos: ¿Cómo una bestia de tal ferocidad estaba sellada en una espada?, era algo que no sabían pero al parecer el chico tenía una fuerte conexión con ella.

_-"Si no recuerdo mal"._ Dijo Leone tocando su barbilla con su mano. _–"León dijo que era el ultimo portador de su armadura y que solo él podía usarla, al igual que su anillo"._

_-"Eso significa que los anteriores portadores eran los ancestros del chico". _Menciono Najenda analizando la situación pues tenía sentido. _–"Caballeros legendarios y que entre la orden fueron los más sobresalientes y fuertes, no cabe duda de que el chico viene de un gran linaje"._

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Najenda, ciertamente querían ver al chico en acción de verdad donde pudiera mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades, ciertamente era el integrante más misterioso del grupo.

_-"Bien Akame, Leone y Sheele tienen la tarea de observar a León y aprender todo lo que puedan de él"_. Ordeno Najenda las tres hermosas asesinas que asintieron ante la orden de su jefa. _–"De ser posible que él se abra a ustedes y que les cuente más de su vida". _Pues sabía que el chico había omitido muchas cosas de su vida.

_-"Entendido"_. Dijeron en coro las tres jóvenes mujeres, Najenda asintió.

_-"Bien pueden retirarse_". Dijo todos se retiraron mientras que Akame se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Najenda estaba en sus pensamientos.**_ –"(Se que nos contaste sobre ti, pero que situaciones te llevaron a llevar esa mirada de un guerrero consumado)"._**

**[Cocina]**

Encontraban esperando a Akame para saber que iban a hacer mientras limpiaban un poco la cocina algo que no molesto al pelirrojo, pero si al castaño que estaba algo cabreado.

_-"No puedo creer esto, soy un asesino no un cocinero, además esa Akame no me gusta"._ Dijo Tatsumi frustrado por tener que hacer tal cosa, mirando a León que limpiaba el lugar tranquilamente (Esta en camiseta se quito su traje blanco). _–"¿Tu estas bien con esto León?"_. Le pregunto a su amigo que dejo de limpiar para mirarlo.

_-"La verdad no tengo problemas en hacer esto, al contrario me relaja". _Contesto León tranquilo pues en cierta manera era verdad no le hallaba nada malo limpiar el lugar.

_–"Cuando estaba en casa con Ximena, hacia esto todo el tiempo"._ Con cierta nostalgia al recordar a su familia. _–"Cuando estaba embarazada de Roberto, no la dejaba hacer nada, prefería hacer todo yo o cuando salía en mis misiones contrataba a alguien que hiciera los quehaceres de la posada"._

Tatsumi prefirió quedarse en silencio pues ya sabía que su amigo venia de otro dimensión y que le era difícil no ver a su familia de nuevo era algo fuerte incluso para, pero también había perdido a sus amigos haci que sabía lo que era no volver a verlos.

Al llegar Akame empezaron a preparar la cena donde la chica se impresiono de la habilidad del pelirrojo al momento de pelar las papas pues lo hacía con rapidez y precisión, mientras que Tatsumi estaba ocupado con su sartén y con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

-_"Ya está listo el segundo"._ Pregunto una peli rosada molesta y cosa que le llego al castaño.

_-"¡Oh! yo también". _Un Bulat sonriente quien mostraba su tazón de arroz vacio

_-"Yo también"_. Dijo Lubbock también haciendo la misma acción de Bulat.

_-"¡Por favor! puedes servirme otro León"._ Dijo Sheele quien también pidió.

León observo todo con una gota cómica al ver a Tatsumi que echaba humo de la ira que sentía en esos momentos llegando la tarde donde Tatsumi seguía quejándose.

_-"Días tras días nos tienen como cocinero, en vez de entrenarnos para ser asesinos"._ Un Tatsumi molesto que pelaba una manzana, mientras que León pelaba una piña con precisión y rapidez.

_-"No se puede evitar"_. Dijo Akame comiéndose una uva cosa que hizo que Tatsumi, León y Zaruba tuvieran una gota cómica detrás de su cabeza la chica era una glotona. _–"Después de todo estoy a cargo de la cocina"._

_-"Estas a cargo de la cocina para comer de todo un poco ¿verdad?". _Pregunto León con una cara sin expresión al ver como Akame seguía comiendo. _–"Sabes me costó mucho ordenar las frutas y te las estás comiendo"._ Poniendo su mano en su cintura

_-"Eso no es cierto"_. Respondió la peli-negra quien comiéndose otra uva.

Que la chica negara tal cosa y que estuviera comiéndose las uvas delante de ellos los hizo sudar cómicamente pues al parecer era inocente de lo que hacía o quizás se hacia la inocente, pero claramente no los convencía ni un poquito su respuesta

-_"Porque será que tu respuesta no me convence"_. Dijo Tatsumi con un rostro cómico, León solo asintió.

_-"Esa vestimenta se adaptan a unos novatos como ustedes". _Una voz sumamente molesta para ambos jóvenes Tatsumi haciendo pedazos una manzana y León quebrando el mango de su cuchillo

**_-"¡QUE DIJISTE!/ ¡QUE DIJISTE MALDITA ENANA!"._** Fue el grito al unisonó de Tatsumi y León claramente molestos, cosa que exalto a los demás y que ofendió a la peli-rosa porque el pelirrojo le dijo enana.

Ciertamente esa chiquilla era molesta cosa que ninguno de los dos soportaba, uno porque le encantaba molestarlo y el otro pues le molestaba esa actitud de sentirse superior a los demás.

-_"¡Yo!, Tatsumi, León"._ Saludo Bulat a amos chicos que se calmaron un poco.

_-"Bulat ¿Van a algún sitio?"._ Pregunto Tatsumi al ver que Bulat, Sheele, Lubbock y Mine estaba con sus equipos

_-"Si, vamos a una misión de emergencia"_. Contesto Bulat tranquilamente al castaño que estaba confuso pues a el no lo llamaron.

-_"¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hay de mi?"_. Pregunto señalándose a mismo y luego señalo a León que estaba expectante de lo que pasaba. _–"¿Y qué hay de León? ¿El ya no era apto para realizar misiones con ustedes?"._

_-"¡Los novatos como ustedes se quedan en casa!". _La enana molesta se metió en la conversación señalando a ambos chicos pero no sabía que cierto pelirrojo ya estaba en su límite. _–"¡Sigan cort!–"._

Pero fue silenciada abruptamente, pues un cuchillo paso muy cerca de su rostro todos los demás se apartaron de la trayectoria del cuchillo que al pasar a lado de ella le corto varios cabellos quedando congelada y mirando al que le había lanzado el cuchillo que resulto ser León que estaba molesto, que todos pudieron ver una poderosa aura de fuego.

-_"Repite lo que dijiste enana"_. Dijo León Molesto con otro cuchillo en su mano, no tenía nada contra ella pero su actitud lo tenía hasta los huevos, la chica por su parte estaba en shock.

Pero decidiendo mejor calmar las cosas y evitar que León matara a Mine y que se formara una batalla, Bulat decidió que era mejor irse ante de las cosas pasara a mayores.

_-"Bueno nosotros nos vamos"_. Dijo el pelinegro arrastrando a Mine que un no se movía. _–"Los vemos dentro de un par de días"._ Con eso retiro de la cocina dejando a unos molestos León y Tatsumi, mientras que Akame observo al pelirrojo que suspiraba exasperado.

La noche paso con rapidez dejando dando paso a un nuevo y glorioso aburrido dia donde la pelinegra se reunió con ambos chicos en la cocina.

_-"Tatsumi, León acompáñenme a un lugar"_. Dijo Akame que de repente había aparecido en la cocina.

A Tatsumi y León no les quedo otra que mirarse entre sí extrañados pero decidieron seguir a la chica para ver qué era lo que quería volteando a verla sintieron en comprensión.

_-"Entonces debemos irnos"._ Dijo saliendo de la cocina para que ambos la siguieran.

**[Momentos después fuera de la Base]**

Tatsumi, Akame y León caminaban por el bosque cada uno con cestas algo que los chicos no sabían para que las fueran a utilizar, el castaño ya iba algo agotado pues ya llevaban un buen rato caminando por una montaña.

-_"Oye, ¿está bien que nos alejemos tanto de la base?"_. Tatsumi pregunto extrañado pues no sabían para donde iban solo León iba en silencio.

_-"No pasa nada por adentrarnos en las montañas"_. Respondió Akame sin mirar a los dos chicos algo que les saco una gota de sudor pues estaban advertidos de no alejarse tanto de la base.

**_-"(Algo me dice que debe de haber hecho esto muchas veces)"_**. Dijo León en sus pensamientos mirando a la chica que por accidente les vio las bragas que eran de color blanco lo que lo hizo sonrojarse. **_–"(Como es que no le importa que vayamos detrás de ella si lleva falda muy, muy…corta)"._**

Después de un nos quince minutos de caminata llegaron a un claro revelando unas hermosas casadas admirando la vista, donde fueron interrumpidos por Akame al anunciar que había llegado.

_-"Hemos llegado"_. Dijo con voz monótona empezando a aflojar su corbata roja.

_-"Wow, que lugar tan hermoso"._ Tatsumi admirando la vista mientras que León no pudo evitar asentir de acuerdo con su amigo pues de verdad el lugar en el que estaban era bonito.

_-"¿Qué hacemos aquí Akame?"._ Pregunto León mirando a la chica que se quitaba su corbata algo que lo extraño y esta miro al pelirrojo.

_-"Hoy recogeremos nuestra presa de este lago". _Respondió levantando su camisa cosa que sonrojo a Tatsumi que retrocedió hasta caer tapando su rostro con su brazo y León de inmediato se dio la vuelta para no mirar a la chica por respeto.

Ante esta acción de parte de los chicos Akame se confundió pues no estaba haciendo nada malo como para que ambos se exaltaran y evitaran verla pero internamente le pareció lindo que ambos chicos fueran algo inocentes, en especial cierto pelirrojo quien era un feroz guerrero en batalla, pero al parecer era algo tímido con el sexo femenino.

_-"¿Por qué tanto Pánico?"._ Pregunto a ambos jovencitos que no miraban y que al girar sus rostros hacia ellas suspiraron de alivio.

_-"Oh, es un traje de baño". _Murmuro Tatsumi aliviado pues pensaba que estaba desnuda.

Pero por su parte León admiraba el cuerpo de la chica ante él era una belleza en todo el sentido y eso era algo muy malo para el pues tenía tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y que esta chica estuviera ante él con tal ropa en cierta manera lo encendía, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, cosa que Akame noto pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

_-"Nuestro objetivo de hoy es el atún de koga". _Caminando hacia deteniéndose a unos pasos de ambos chicos para mirar al frente. _–"Esta es la mejor ubicación"._

_-"¿No son esos peces raros, misteriosos y escurridizos?"._ Pregunto el castaño, pues León no tenía ni la más remota idea de que pescado hablaban.

La pelinegra se lanzo al rio donde Tatsumi y León miraron hacia el lago en donde la chica se lanzo esperaron unos instantes hasta salir ocho peces grandes del agua donde ambos estaban perplejos pues cayeron en la cesta de Akame.

_-"¿¡S- Súper pesca!?"_. Exclamando Tatsumi en shock mientras que León estaba sorprendido ante tal manera de pescar saliendo Akame salió a flote mirando a ambos chicos que estaban sorprendidos.

_-"Sumérjanse en las profundidades del lago y oculten su presencia". _Recomendó la pelinegra mirando a ambos chicos que asintieron. _–"En el momento adecuado ataquen, el compromiso es la clave ¿pueden hacerlo?"._ Pregunto a ambos jóvenes.

Tatsumi solo mostro una sonrisa engreída quitándose su camisa y sus botas, León solo suspiro y empezó a desvestirse algo que en su opinión era estúpido pero tenía que hacerlo. Quitándose la gabardina blanca y su camiseta negra sin mangas de cuello alto y sus botas, ganándose la mirada sorprendida y algo horrorizada de parte de Tatsumi y una Akame sorprendida aunque no lo expreso, pues el torso de León estaba lleno de cicatrices.

Su piel era de una tonalidad broceado claro y cuerpo estaba bien construido a base de sus infernales entrenamientos que desde niño realizo, su amplio pecho musculoso y esculpidos brazos pero nada exagerado, al igual que su abdomen que estaba bien marcado mostrando un poderoso paquete de seis sin exagerar, estaba cuerpo estaba hecho para fuerza y agilidad algo que muy poco se veía, sin poder evitarlo Akame se sonrojo pues las cicatrices por alguna razón le hacían ver más atractivo.

_-"¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo?"._ Pregunto León confundido por la mirada de Tatsumi quien no sabía que decir y negando rápidamente.

_-"No-no –no es nada"._ Moviendo su cabeza para ambos lado sacándole haciendo sudar cómicamente al pelirrojo. _–"¡Ya estamos listos!"._ Grito para lanzarse al lago seguido de León.

**[Salto de tiempo: 1 hora después Base Night Raid]**

Akame, Leone, Najenda, León y Tatsumi comían en silencio pero el castaño estaba avergonzado pues no hizo casi nada en la pesca.

_-"Haci que…"._ Najenda dijo mirando al chico que estaba desanimado. _–"Al final Tatsumi solamente pesco solo dos y León cinco"._

Comiendo nuevamente sonriendo pues para alguien como León que no conocía esa clase de pescado hizo un buen trabajo. _–"Bueno para su primera vez lo hicieron bien, en especial tu León"._

_-"Escuche que te quitaste la ropa y gritaste "Adelante" _y pescaste solo dos te dejaste ganar de León". Sonriendo burlonamente sacándole una vena cómica al castaño y León que sudo nerviosamente.

_-"Todavía eres demasiado blando"._ Menciono monótonamente la pelinegra enojando aun mas al castaño.

A Tatsumi pensaba que la chica tenía una mala imagen de él y que nunca sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y que no le gustaba ella en lo absoluto pues ella podía matarlo en cualquier momento.

_-"Bien Leone háblame sobre el trabajo"._ Najenda pregunto seria cambiando el ambiente en el comedor, mientras que la rubia asintió ante la orden de su jefa.

_-"Si__"._ Respondió sacando dos retratos de con el rostros de los objetivos._ –"Los objetivos estas vez son Ogre de la policía imperial y Gamal un comerciante de aceite, de acuerdo a nuestro cliente". _Procediendo a contar con todos los detalles.

Relatando su encuentro con la informante y cliente cosa que a medida que la rubia contaba lo sucedido enfadaba mas y mas al pelirrojo, como podía alguien con poder abusar y hacer sufrir a los inocentes solo por placer este mundo cada vez mas lo enfermaba y el acabaría con esto aunque sea lo último que haga.

_-"Este es el pago"._ Poniendo una bolsa con gran cantidad de monedas sobre el retrato de los dos objetivos.

_-"Si que es bastante"._ Menciono Tatsumi mirando la bolsa y como siempre algo ingenuo. _–"¿Esa persona ahorro esa gran cantidad de dinero?". _Pregunto pero León noto como la rubia apretaba su brazo con fuerza, sabía que lo que iba a decir no iba a ser bonito.

_-"Sentí su olor…"_. Algo que intrigo a Tatsumi pues ya León sabía por donde venia la cosa. _–"Probablemente vendió su cuerpo muchas veces para reunir esta cantidad"._ Esto dejo en shock al castaño pero había alguien que estaba tratando de no explotar en ira.

León hacia todo lo posible para contener su creciente ira cosa que Akame, Najenda vieron que tenía su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello y apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula, hasta juraron escuchar el gruñido de un leon salir de su garganta, el chico estaba enojado, no estaba realmente cabreado Najenda para alivianar el ambiente hizo otra pregunta cosa que calmo un poco al pelirrojo.

_-"¿Has confirmado la veracidad del caso?"._ Pregunto a la rubia que asintió aun con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

_-"Lo comprobé con mis propios ojos y oídos". _Abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la peliblanca con seriedad. _–"Son culpables_".

Asintiendo y encendiendo su cigarrillo para mirar a los chicos enfrente de ella la mirada de todos estaba más que listas para la misión en especial cierto pelirrojo que quería despedazar a Ogre.

_-"Bien Night Raid acepta ese caso"._ Mirando seriamente a los presentes. _–"No necesitamos esa clase de basura en el nuevo país le daremos su castigo divino"._

**[Más tarde Ese dia Área: capital imperial]**

Leone, Tatsumi y León caminaban por una amplia calle ganándose la mirada de muchos en especial León por su vestimenta y cabello rojo cosa que atraía las miradas de las mujeres al ver semejante chico de mirada seria.

_-"Estas en la calle principal"._ Deteniéndose mirando lo que parecía una enorme catedral donde las personas pasaban libremente. _–"Tienen el mapa memorizado ¿verdad?". _Pregunto a ambos chicos que asintieron

**N/A: Para no hacer la historia más larga, Leone les contaría la misma historia de Akame a Tatsumi, solo que León está presente.**

_-"Aunque León"._ Leone sonrió mirando al pelirrojo que se confundió un poco pero estaba expectante a lo que diría la rubia.

_–"si comparamos a su vida y la tuya la de ella parece un paseo por el bosque"._ Guiñándole el ojo al chico y luego mirar al castaño. _–"Lo entenderás después de tu primera misión Tatsumi". _Despidiéndose de ambos hasta perderse entre la multitud.

-_"De acuerdo en marcha Tatsumi"_. Dijo León serio al castaño que asintió con la misma seriedad para empezar a caminar en la búsqueda de Ogre.

Como en la historia original Akame y Leone acaban fácilmente con Gamal ahora vamos directo con León y Tatsumi que acaban de encontrarse con Ogre quien caminaba tranquilamente por la concurrida calle y en donde León puso toda fuerza de voluntad para no atacar al demonio.

_-"Señor Ogre"_. Una voz saco a Ogre de su caminata y miro en donde venia la voz viendo a dos chicos que estaban a su espalda. _–"Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle_". Dijo Tatsumi con sus manos en señal de suplica.

_-"¿Que es lo que quieren mocosos? Díganlo"._ Dándose la vuelta y mirando a ambos chicos con sus manos en su cintura.

_-"Se lo diremos pero no en público esto podría causar problemas"._ Dijo León tratando de aparentar humilde agachando su cabeza.

Donde Ogre accedió a seguirlos pero mirando a cierto pelirrojo en especial pues el chico parecía alguien peculiar por sus vestimentas, cabello y sobre todo su manera de caminar pues estaba alerta a cualquier amenaza, caminando por un callejón vacio deteniéndose y mirando a sus alrededores buscando alguna presencia.

**_-"(No siento ninguna presencia cerca)"_**. Dijo Ogre en sus pensamientos, miro a ambos chicos que estaba delante de el._ –"Ya aquí es suficiente este lugar está bien ¿no?"._ Pregunto de brazos cruzados.

Era el momento de la verdad Tatsumi pidió fuerzas a sus amigos caídos y León solo le corrió una gota de sudor por su mejilla estaba listo para lo que vendría, no había tiempo para dudar esto era solo un paso para acabar con el mal de esa ciudad y ganas no le hacían de despedazar el mismo a Ogre, pero decidió seguir el plan de Tatsumi que puso de rodillas y imploro y él se inclino en señal de respeto.

_-"Por favor permítanos entrar en la guardia militar". _Implorando con lágrimas falsa pero creíbles para Ogre que vio al pelirrojo que estaba inclinado también._ –"Tengo que ganar bastante dinero y enviarlo a mi casa en el campo"._

_-"Por favor señor Ogre hace poco llegue aquí y necesito ganar dinero para mi familia". _Dijo León con voz suave aunque por dentro estaba que reventaba. _–"Ya intente entrar y no pude, usted es el único que puede ayudarnos"._

Ogre solo suspiro ante el par de idiotas que estaban implorándole entrar a la guardia militar, aunque le elevaba el ego a nuevos niveles pues él era la autoridad en esta ciudad el rey el que juzgaba a los demás, pero no quería ayudarlos para él era mejor verlos hundirse en su miseria.

_-"Ya sabía qu dirían algo haci pero…"._ Suspirando y rascándose la nuca algo exasperado. _–"Vayan y sigan el procedimiento par de idiotas"._ Dándose la vuelta alejándose un poco pero de repente el ambiente se puso pesado.

_-"Pero ya sabe que es difícil entrar en estos tiempos"._ Dijo Tatsumi desenfundado poco a poco su espada._ –"Por más que lo intente no te admiten"._

_-"Esta en lo cierto Ogre". _León agrego serio mirando la espalda del hombre. _–"Solo unos cuantos los eligen por razones que no sabemos ¿quizás porque no quieren personas honestas?". _Metiendo su mano sobre su abrigo cerca de su espada.

A Ogre a pesar de que eran dos simples chicos a su parecer no sabía como el ambiente se puso pesado y ahora que lo pensaba habían dejado todo honorifico hacia su persona, poniendo su mano sobre su espada aun de espaldas decidió hablar.

_-"No tiene caso…". _Mirando de reojo a los chicos que estaban en posición de alerta.

_–"Deduzco que no han sido lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar la primera prueba"._ Dándose la vuelta rápidamente hacia ambos con su espada empuñada, pero Tatsumi en un rápido movimiento de un tajo corto su abdomen algo que lo sorprendió.

**_–"(Es rápido y fuerte, no conoce el miedo"._** Mientras caía vio a cierto chico de cabello rojo que no se movió de donde estaba.

**_–"(Porque ese mocoso no se movió en ningún momento)"._** Viendo el chico seguía sin moverse viéndolo con sus ojos rojos fríos sin ninguna reacción. **_–"(Y pensar que alguien me desafiaría con tal mirada)"._** Cayendo al suelo sin moverse.

León sabía que ese corte le había lastimado a Ogre pero no a tal punto de matarlo, ese tipo era resistente y esperaría a que hiciera su movimiento para atacar era su turno de tomar venganza por las personas inocentes que perecieron ante tal monstruo, Tatsumi por su parte estaba contento de al parecer de haber logrado su objetivo confiándose y dándole la espalda a su enemigo, cosa que nunca debe hacerse en batalla.

_-"Lo logre"._ Sonriendo alegremente levantando su capucha mirando a Ogre y luego a Leon quien lo veía serio. _–"Te dije que te quedarías con las ganas de actuar"._ Sonriendo engreídamente pero acordándose de que tenía presentar el informe.

_–"Es cierto debemos irnos para presentar el informe a los demás"._ No percatándose de una sombra que se levantaba detrás de él cuando reacciono era demasiado tarde solo sintió que lo empujaban hacia un lado.

**_-"NUNCA LE DES LAS ESPALDA A TU ENEMIGO". _**Grito León bloqueando el ataque con su espada

**-"¡KLANG!" – -"¡FLUSH!"**

Fue el poderoso choque de espadas que libero una pequeña ráfaga de viento en donde León se vio arrastrado por la fuerza de Ogre derrapando hacia atrás logrando frenar su retroceso al enterrar su espada levantando su mirada viendo a Ogre quien tenía una mirada asesina.

_-"Pensaste que el gran Ogre el demonio sería derrotado por un ataque tan simple"._ Con una voz asesina mirando al peli-rojo que se ponía en posición de combate.

_–"Que un mocoso como tú me rete con su mirada eso no lo tolero"_. Lanzándose contra el chico que lo esperaba listo para atacar. _–"No eres nadie ante mí, solo una basura si valor en este mundo". _Lanzándose de nuevo al chico que lo esperaba listo para el combate.

Nuevamente chocando espadas donde trataban de hacer retroceder al otro pero ambos estaban iguales en fuerza, León dio una patada a Ogre en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder y lanzándose contra él otra vez, Ogre lanzo un tajo con su espada con intenciones de partir al chico a la mitad, pero León salto y apunto su espada al rostro de Ogre que la hizo a un lado pero cortando su mejilla.

_-"Maldita escoria inmunda"._ Ogre estaba molesto ese chico lo hirió y eso era algo que nunca perdonaría. **_–"(Experimentado y entrenado en el arte de la espada y no deja ningún punto desprotegido)"._** Enumerando las cualidades del chico que eran sorprendentes.

**_–"(Sus ojos dicen que ha estado en muchas batallas, más de las que me puedo imaginar)". _**Sorprendido que alguien de esa edad tuviera tal fuerza y tuviera tal experiencia en batalla. **_–"(No solo eso, tiene una fuerza implacable a la par a su velocidad este maldito mocoso es todo un amateur)"._**

Tomando la espada de León con su mano libre y golpeando con su espada la espada de león enterrándola, para seguido darle una patada en el costado del pelirrojo mandándolo a volar pero frenando su retroceso.

**_-"(Increíble son muy rápidos)"_**. Tatsumi dijo sorprendió viendo la pela en lo alto del tejado de una casa**_. –"(Tal técnica con la espada y su velocidad, sabía que era fuerte pero supera todo)"._** Percatándose de que el peli-rojo no estaba peleando en serio solo luchaba en igualdad de condiciones y había dicho ninguna palabra desde que comenzó la lucha.

León se lanzo otra vez contra Ogre quien esquivo el ataque lo que provoco que creara un pequeño cráter de un metro de ancho lo que hizo que el demonio se pusiera nervioso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más al esquivar otro mortal tajo del chico cada vez se hacía más rápido a medida que avanzaba la pelea y no parecía cansado en cambio el se empezaba agotar decidiendo acabar con esto rápido se lanzo hacia León que repelió su ataque con su espada haciéndolo retroceder y quedar encima de un pilar pero le peli-rojo a toda velocidad partió la pilar como si de madera se tratase, Ogre salió volando producto de la enorme fuerza de aquel ataque mientras veía como León le seguía con la mirada fría, rodando por el suelo abriendo una zanja en el duro suelo con su propio cuerpo.

_-"Ogre por todas las personas inocentes que hiciste sufrir y por las que asesinaste solo por placer". _Levantando su espada y apuntándola hacia Ogre que se levantaba y miraba con odio al joven caballero. _–"Juro por mi espada que tu reinado de terror terminara esta noche". _Con una mirada de determinación se puso en posición de combate para acabar con esto.

Esto le llego al demonio solo el tenia el derecho de juzgar a los demás y hacer lo que quería con ellos el era la autoridad absoluta, nadie tenía porque juzgarlo y que ese mocoso le dijera tales cosas lo enfurecía.

_-"Yo soy el que juzga y decido quien vive o muere". _Enojado mostrando su verdadero rostro que era poco menos que un demonio. –_"¿Son miembros de Nigth Raid la organización que se opone a la autoridad?"._

Dando un gran salto hacia León mientras alzaba su espada sobre su cabeza con clara intenciones de partir en dos a su adversario quien cruzo su espada al frente del para detener el ataque.

**¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**¡CCCRRRRRAAAASSSSHHH!**

La fuerza de Ogre y León que bloqueaba ocasiono un ancho cráter bajo ellos de unos seis metros y tres de profundidad, pero León estaba sobre su rodilla mientras bloqueaba la espada de Ogre que sonreía sádicamente al ver al chico en apuros algo que le produjo placer ver.

_-"Dime, ¿Exactamente quien su cliente? "._ Poniendo más fuerza para romper la espada de Leon que forcejeaba igualmente aunque tenía que admitirlo era fuerte.

_–"Debe ser la novia de aquel chico que mate, sabía que debía tener más cuidado con ella"._ Sonriendo aun mas al ver la mirada de Leon cada vez era más fría.

Leon sabia esto desde el primer dia que llego a este mundo la cantidad de oscuridad en el corazón los humanos era enorme, pero que una fuerza que estaba destinada a proteger a los inocentes estuviera corrupta y que el jefe de dicha fuerza se jactara de matar a un inocente, ni siquiera en su mundo pasaba, tenía que acabar ya con todo esto.

_-"No, aun no es tarde" _dijo sádicamente planeando su próximo cometido delante del caballero._ –"primero La buscare y matare a toda su familia delante de sus ojos"._

No percatándose de que los ojos de Leon tenían un anillo de luz que apenas contenía su ira.

_–"Y luego la matare pero antes de eso…__ **¡TE MATARE A TI PRIMERO!**_". Esas palabras fueron el punto de quiebre en Leon que había llegado a su límite.

**¡FFLLUSSH!**

_-"¿Qué?"_. Un Ogre horrorizado al ver volar sus dos manos en el aire pues paso tan rápido que no se dio de cuenta._ –"Cuando fue que lo hizo". _Solo para mirar al chico que estaba agachado y su espada estaba levantada.

_-"Recibiste el poder y adquiriste autoridad"._ Leon dijo con voz fría sin levantar su mirada. _–"Te embriagaste y abusaste del poder que estaba destinado a proteger a los inocentes"._ Levantando su mirada Ogre vio que los ojos del chico tenían un anillo de luz en ellos que contenían su ira hacia él.

_–"Debes ser exterminado, la basura como tú no merece… _**_¡TATSUMI AHORA!_**". Grito Leon al castaño que estaba en el tejado y se lanzo hacia Ogre que yacía indefenso.

**_-"¡EXISTIR EN ESTE MUNDO! / ¡EXISTIR EN ESTE MUNDO!"._** Fue el grito de ambos, mientras que el castaño hizo dos grandes cortes en torso de Ogre que cayó al suelo aparentemente sin vida, los dos chicos miraban el cuerpo del hombre tendido.

_-"T-tienes r-razón me embriague del poder que se me concedió"._ Un Ogre moribundo dijo con dificultad aun con su rostro en el suelo cosa que sorprendió a ambos que aun siguiera con vida y que por cortesía Leon decidió ponerlo boca arriba.

Tatsumi vio esto y se sobre salto ante la acción del pelirrojo pero quien era él para concederle una última acción y escuchar a tu oponente caído.

_-"El poder se me subió a la cabeza y abuse de el haciendo lo que quería"._ Tosiendo sangre y un de Leon que escuchaba en silencio pues conoció a alguien con poder y que se corrompió. _–"Mucha gente inocente sufrió por mi culpa y acepto ese gran pecado"._

_-"¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?"._ Pregunto con voz suave Leon mirando a Ogre que sonrió dolorosamente._ –"Que te hizo cambiar de opinión ahora"._

Había conocido mucha gente que hacia la misma acción de Ogre y que después te atacaban a traición y estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento de él, pero no hacía nada solo estaba hablando con el tranquilamente en su lecho de muerte reconociendo sus crímenes con los inocentes.

-_"Fuiste tú muchacho el que me hizo cambiar ahora aunque fuera al final". _Fue la respuesta de Ogre mirando al pelirrojo que se sorprendió al igual que Tatsumi por la respuesta._ –"Tus ojos cuentan un gran historial de batallas y derramamiento de sangre que ni en mis sueños más locos podría imaginar"._

Continúo mirando al chico que estaba en silencio aun sorprendido. _–"Has visto, sentido la desesperación y el sufrimiento en carne propia"._

Leon ampliaba cada vez más sus ojos por lo que decía aquel hombre moribundo. _–"Pero tienes una gran determinación y un fuerte espíritu de lucha y pasión por proteger a los inocentes es tu camino como un protector"._

Por primera vez Leon Luis estaba sin palabras alguien que conocía y que estaba a un paso de la muerte supiera tanto de él con solo verlo a los ojos y en ninguna ocasión se equivoco, algo que le produjo cierto yugo en su garganta, no solo ese hombre cometió atrocidades y se jactaba de eso, si no que disfrutaba hacerlo, pero su derrota la había abierto los ojos, mientras que Tatsumi estaba en shock por lo que escuchaba y miraba la espalda del pelirrojo que estaba agachado al lado de Ogre.

_-"Hay muchos como yo sé corrompieron con el poder". _Tosiendo más sangre pero sonando firme y decidió a decirle su última voluntad al chico. _–"Por eso te pido que los detengas y los que están por caer guíalos por el buen camino para que no comentan los errores que cometimos"_. Sus ojos cada vez perdían su brillo pero un su espíritu quería continuar.

_–"Antes de irme dime tu nombre chico"._ Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada queriendo saber el nombre del joven que lo había derrotado.

_-"Leon Luis"._ Respondió Leon con sus ojos brillosos, si bien sabia que este mundo era matar o ser el que te mataran aún no le era grato acabar con una vida humana independientemente de cómo actuó en su vida.

–_"Me conocen como el caballero de la luz Garo". _Dijo si titulo como leyenda en su mundo con una pequeña sonrisa afligida.

_-"Ya veo"_. Contesto Ogre con voz débil mirando al chico que ya lo veía borroso. _–"Leon te encomiendo que acabes con la oscuridad de este lugar y cumple con tu destino caballero de la luz"_. Con estas últimas palabras la vida abandono el cuerpo de Ogre.

En el lugar ambos jóvenes estaban en silencio, levantándose Leon miro por última vez el cuerpo de Ogre y apretando su puño con determinación, si antes estaba determinado acabar con la oscuridad de la capital, pues ahora lo estaba más, pero León hizo una acción que no se la esperaba el castaño, pero también haciendo la misma acción del pelirrojo.

_-"Ogre, en honor y respeto a tu última voluntad juro sobre mi espada que lo hare"._ Enterrando su espada en el suelo y poniendo su rodilla izquierda sobre el suelo ante el cuerpo de Ogre. _–"Acabare con la oscuridad de la capital y salvare a las personas que están por caer ante ella como tú"._

Levantándose y luego mirar a Tatsumi que sintió también con una mirada llena de determinación y también admiración hacia Leon de verdad era un verdadero caballero con honor.

_-"Misión cumplida Tatsumi"._ Dijo Leon serio caminando alejándose del lugar. _–"Es hora de irnos Tatsumi, antes de que vengan y nos encuentren aquí"._ Donde Tatsumi empezó a seguir al chico que iba a varios metros delante de el.

**[Salto de tiempo: 1 hora después base de Nigth Raid]**

Después de cumplir su misión ambos chicos estaban presentando su informe, pero omitiendo lo que les dijo Ogre a Najenda quien estaba acompañada de Akame y Leone que presentaban su informe también y escuchaban atentamente el informe presentado, la mujeres presentes sabían que algo más había ocurrido al juzgar por las expresiones de Tatsumi y Leon que eran sombrías.

_-"Los felicito a ambos por llevar a cabola eliminación de los objetivos"_. Felicito Najenda con una sonrisa complacida pero vio que la expresión de ambos chicos se agrio mas.

Tatsumi trato de sonar alegre para que no sospecharan pues las chicas presentes los observaban detenidamente, mirando de reojo al chico que estaba en silencio y decidió hablar altaneramente

_-"Vistes eso Akame"._ Flexionando su brazo con orgullo mirando a la peli-negra que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión_. –"¿Que dices ahora?, presentamos el informe y completamos la misión sin ningún rasguño"._

Poniendo sus manos en su cintura mientras le crecía la nariz cómicamente y algo que hizo sudar al peli-rojo pues no podía explicar como la nariz del castaño aumentaba de tamaño tan de repente.

_–"Vamos déjame oír tu aprobación de que soy bueno"_. Sin percatarse de que Akame le había levantado los brazo y le quito su camisa.

_-"¿Huh?"._ Confundido de lo que estaba pasando hasta que reacciono, Akame había levantado su camisa y se la había quitado sin darse cuenta. _–"¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?". _Asustado y sonrojado pues pensaban que lo iba a violar.

_-"Leone… jefa… sujétenlo"._ Con un tono serio para después quitarle los pantalones dejándolo en calzones.

**_-"¡NOOOOOO!"._** Fue el grito varonil del castaño tapándose su pecho de manera algo rara. _–"¿Qué?, ¿Qué es esto?"_.

Eso fue el detonante para que Leon hiciera algo que en su vida muy pocas veces hacia y que en su opinión era lo más gracioso que hasta ahora había visto.

-**_"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"._**

Sin saber cómo o porque Leon cayo cómicamente al suelo de espalda riendo sonoramente tomándose sus costillas de la risa, mientras que Leone estaba riéndose a carcajadas y sorprendida de que el pelirrojo riera de esa manera.

Akame miraba a detalle al castaño que estaba apenado pasando a su alrededor y también sorprendida del repentino ataque de risa del peli-rojo porque desde que lo conoció era alguien serio y casi nunca lo veía sonreír, pero también aliviada de que no tuvieran ningún rasguño.

_-"Me alegra saber que no estén heridos"_. Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que al levantarse Leon ya calmado de su risa no pudo evitar sonrojarse a causa de la sonrisa de la peli-negra. _–"Un amigo murió por su orgullo por no decirnos que sus heridas fueron envenenadas"._

Esto lo dijo algo triste pero recupero su sonrisa mirando a Tatsumi y Luego a Leon que miro hacia otro lado para que no le viera el rostro sonrojado.

_–"La primera misión eleva leva mucho el orgullo"._ Extendiéndole su mano al castaño que estaba algo sonrojado. _–"Muy bien hecho"._ Para luego mirar a León y sonreirle.

**N/A: aquí pasara lo mismo que en el anime solo que Leon está presente, donde Najenda habla de que Tatsumi trabajara con Mine.**

_-"Es una cosa tras otra ¿no es haci?"._ Pícaramente Leone susurro al castaño que tenía el rostro azul y Leon estaba sudando nerviosamente.

**_-"¿¡TRABAJARE CON ELLA!?"_**. Fue el grito del castaño pero recomponiéndose porque al peli-rojo no lo habían mencionado. _–"¿Y qué hay de Leon con quien trabajara?"._ Pregunto curioso pensando que quizás vaya con el.

_-"Leon trabajara con Akame por ahora"_. Fue la orden de Najenda el caballero que escuchaba ahora su nombre ponía atención. _–"Ya que esta mas calificado y más experiencia que tu para hacer misiones ella lo calificara si es apto o no"._ Mirando al chico que ponía una expresión seria.

Akame por su parte miraba ahora al joven caballero que estaba mirando a la jefa, era su oportunidad para saber que era la bestia que había visto el dia anterior en el bosque y porque el chico le tenía tanto respeto, quizás sería un paso para descubrir más sobre él y el de el porqué llego con una expresión sombría después de la eliminación de Ogre.

-_"Por ahora pueden retirarse". _Dio la orden Najenda y todos se retiraron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a una peli-blanca en sus pensamientos.

**[Mientras tanto en la habitación de Leon]**

Este se encontraba acostado en su cama recordando lo ocurrido en su recién combate contra Ogre, sabía que esto estaba lejos de acabar.

**-"[Sabes que esto está comenzando ¿no es haci? Leon]".** Dijo Zaruba de repente lo que ocasiono que el chico se sentara de golpe. **–"[Esto se va a complicar recuerdas lo que dijo Ogre hay más personas como él y el que manipula al emperador debe ser poco menos que el diablo]". **Con un tono mortalmente serio mientras que Leon escuchaba en silencio.

_-"Lo sé y créeme que estoy igual que tu Zaruba"._ Respondió Leon serio mirando su anillo pero no iba a retroceder._ –"Mendoza ni siquiera se compara a ese primer ministro pero las atrocidades que hizo lo superan"._

_–"Pero la gente nos necesita y no podemos quedar mal"_. Mirando la luna llena por la ventana con cierta nostalgia.

-**"[Debes aprender a dominarlo León]".** Dijo el anillo madou con su mismo tono de voz seria al peli-rojo que se confundió por las palabras de su compañero.

**–"[Puede ayudarnos en un momento crucial en la batalla en la que estemos en desventaja]".** Sin saber que cierta chica de ojos rojos escuchaba la conversación del otro lado de la puerta en silencio.

_-"¿A qué te refieres Zaruba? no te entiendo"._ Pregunto curioso y a la vez expectante por la posible respuesta del anillo.

**"[Debes aprender a controlar el alma perdida]".** Respondió Zaruba, esa respuesta dejo helado a Leon que no sabía que pensar. **–"[Ya pasaste la linea una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo pero tiene que aprender a reprimir la ira que el emite]".**

_-"¿¡Que!?estás loco Zaruba!_". Exclamo Leon serio y enojado pues aun recordaba lo que paso la última vez.

_–"No recuerdas lo que le paso a Santa Bardo cuando perdí el control y accedí al alma perdida". _Aun escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de la gente de la ciudad. _–"¡Sabes cuántas vidas se perdieron por entrar a dicho estado cuando Mendoza me manipulo!"._

**-"[Lo sé León y por eso debes controlarlo]".** Respondió Zaruba al chico que creía que su compañero se había vuelto loco. **–"[Aquí no hay otro caballero Makai que pueda detenerte en caso de que pierdas el control, por eso debes controlarlo y evitar que ocurra otra tragedia como hace cuatro años]". **Esta respuesta dejo sin palabras al peli-rojo nuevamente.

Sabía que podía perder el control en este mundo y no habría nadie que lo detuviera y mucha gente sufriría en su descontrol, Alfonso no estaba con él para detenerlo ya que era el único caballero aparte de su difunto padre que lograron detenerlo en tal esto.

**-"[Por ahora no te voy a presionar a que la uses, pero recuerda lo que te acabo de decir]"**. Dijo finalizando la conversación dejando en silencio al chico.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta Akame escucho todo en silencio pero teniapreguntas: ¿Que era el "Alma Perdida" para exaltara tanto al chico? y ¿qué quiso decir que al entrar a ese estado se perdieron vidas y evitar que otra tragedia ocurriera?, algo ocultaba Leon que no quiso decirles y que aquella bestia espectral que vio estaba relacionada a todo esto.

**[Mientras Tanto al norte de la capital]**

Una hermosa peli-celeste estaba en su tienda de acampar pensando en los acontecimientos en su dia, había tenido un excelente dia ya casi habían conquistado la región y se divirtió torturando a sus oponentes derrotados pero por alguna razón no lo disfruto del todo era como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

_-"Quizás fue mucha diversión que me sentí mal"._ Dijo en voz alta a si misma mirando cierto dibujo que había hecho en su pequeña libreta que era un triangulo. _–"Me pregunto en donde estarás en estos momentos Leon"._

Recordando su sueño del dia anterior. Poniendo su libreta debajo de su almohada y cerrando sus ojos para luego caer rápidamente dormida algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido.

**[Dentro del sueño]**

Esta estaba de nuevo el aquel espacio en blanco mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo y tratando de encontrar una salida.

-_"De nuevo en este lugar ¿a qué estás jugando Leon?"_. Se pregunto caminando cuando de repente del lugar empezaron a salir pilares de madera algo que la sorprendió y se puso en guardia. _–"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"._

Poco a poco se empezó formar una cabaña donde se encontró dentro de dicha cabaña y viendo a cierto chico que estaba parado en el centro de la cabaña en silencio, como si estuviera esperando que algo ocurriera.

**-"(Que está haciendo en este lugar sin moverse)".** Se pregunto ya sin preguntar pues ya sabía que esto era visiones o recuerdos del chico ante ella. **–"(Es como si esperara a alguien)".**

Pero su pregunta fue contestada al ver como todo de repente se incendiaba en llamas pero el chico no se movía, a pesar de que era una simple visión podía sentir el creciente calor que aumentaba a medida que las llamas empezaban a llenar el lugar pero el chico seguía sin moverse, cosa que la preocupo.

_-"Que pasa sal de aquí no ves que esto está en llamas"._ Exaltada y preocupada quizás aquí era donde el chico de sus sueños moría delante de ella.

**¡CRAASSSHH!**

Fue el sonido de la puerta salir volando en pedazos revelando a un hombre que tenía un atuendo militar de cabello blanco y parte de su rostro cocido.

_-"Les tomo bastante tiempo llegar aquí"._ La voz del chico de cabello rojo llamo la atención del hombre y de la joven mujer que presenciaba todo y al verlo tenía su espada levantada a la altura de su rostro.

_-"¿Acaso tu eres el hijo de aquella bruja de hace diecisiete años?"._ Pregunto el hombre mirando al chico con dio y sorpresa.

Algo que intrigo a la peli- celeste que quería decir que el chico era hijo de una bruja ¿acaso era buscado por eso?, pero aun no entendía muchas cosas desde que tenía estas visiones del joven que la tenia últimamente pensando en el.

_-"Leon Luis"_. Mirando al hombre con una mirada seria cosa que por alguna razón sonrojo a la chica. _–"Y he heredado la sangre de los que sellan a los horrores como tú". _Levantando su espada hacia arriba y formando un círculo y lo que ocurrió sorprendió a la peli-celeste.

Un círculo de luz de color dorado se formo sobre el chico a la vez que partes de una armadura dorada se empezaba a acoplar en el cuerpo del chico hasta cubrirlo por completo, pero una parte de la armadura se rompió hasta llegar a una parte del rostro.

**-"¡HMMM!, ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!"**. Fue el grito de guerra del chico en su armadura que abrió sus fauces quedando una parte de él en llamas,

Por primera vez vio al joven en su armadura y algo que recordaba de la otra que había visto en la primera visión es que la primera armadura era majestuosa y con un aire de poder y autoridad, pero en cambio esta armadura del chico tenía un aspecto más salvaje y se sentía una aura de furia cosa que por muy poca que emitió fue más suficiente para ocasionarle un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Solo podía ver como intercambiaban ataques a gran velocidad hasta que salieron disparados de la pequeña cabaña, corriendo por la puerta para verlos seguir atacándose, cuando la armadura dorada le dio una patada al hombre mandándolo a volar y luego estirar una de sus bufandas y lanzarlo al aire con fuerza y saltando para atacar, viendo como aquel hombre se convirtió en un monstruo y era algo que nunca antes había visto, la pelea fue corta hasta la derrota del monstruo donde el chico retiro su armadura y miraba el amanecer cambiando de nuevo la escena en donde se encontraba pues ahora estaba en una colina.

_-"¿Donde estoy ahora?". _Mirando el hermoso atardecer

Pero oyó unos pasos que eran inconfundibles de galope pero estos era metálicos volteando su mirada vio un caballo completamente acorazado y una figura con armadura que lo montaba con algo pequeño en sus brazos pero cuando su brazo en su mano tenía un pequeño que lloraba lo que ocasiono que tapara su boca con ambas manos producto de la sorpresa.

_-"Mira… esta es la vida que sacrifico tu madre para salvarte"._ Una voz distorsionada que venía del tipo de la armadura que la chica rápidamente los relaciono con la armadura dorada. _–"¡Leon nunca lo olvides!"._

Estas últimas palabras del hombre en armadura dejaron en shock a la joven mujer que entendió a que se refería, aquel niño en la mano de la armadura era el chico del cual ha tenido visiones.

Todo el espacio se volvió blanco jalándola de dicha visión, despertándose bruscamente mientras que su respiración era agitada producto de las diversas emociones que tuvo en aquel sueño, estaba perturbada aquel niño tenía una historia antes de su nacimiento y que ahora reconocía la voz de aquella figura acorazada era el padre del peli-rojo y que vio en su primera visión.

_-"Quien eres exactamente Leon Luis"_. Se pregunto la mujer más calmada.

Aquel hombre se convirtió en un monstruo y el chico le dijo horror eso era algo que nunca antes había visto o ido a todo esto se preguntaba porque tenía visiones del chico si nunca antes lo había visto, esas respuestas quedaría para cuando ambos se encontraran por primera vez en persona.

**Fin del cap #2**

Y termine lo siento si demore pero como dije trabajo fuera de casa por un mes aves dos y cuando salgo de mis días libres solo quiero es dormir en esos 9 días pero aquí estoy y perdonen si no entienden algo, háganmelo saber en los comentarios y como dije nada de cosas ofensivas porque anteriormente lo mencione: si alguien habla mierda de mi historia entonces que escriba la suya y si es que tiene los huevos de hacerla, porque hay bocazas que solo critican y te quitan la inspiración ese tema lo toco un gran autor y que soy fan de sus historias pues tiene razón solo hay criticones que hablan pero solo te joden la vida.

Como leyeron Zaruba menciono usar el estado del alma perdida o como comúnmente se le conoce como el "Lost Soul Beats" pero como saben Leon teme usarlo por los sucesos ocurridos en Santa bardo hace cuatro años, para nuestro héroe será una tarea difícil pero valdrá la pena del riesgo y también se acerca el cap donde Leon por primera vez utilice la armadura dorada Garo y tratare de hacer esa masac– quiero decir batalla épica.

_Sin mas me despido y hasta la próxima actualización, saludos y éxitos en sus metas_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Amigos de fanfiction ¿cómo están?, espero que bien en su dia, tarde o noche a la hora que estén leyendo este cap sean una vez más bienvenidos Akame Divine Flames, solo que me saltare el capitulo donde elimina a Iokal para pasar directo a la pelea contra Zank el verdugo.**

**También quiero disculparme por no subir el capitulo antes, he tenido varios contratiempos que me han llevado a olvidarme de este fic por esos motivos y por fin me ha dado tiempo se sentarme en mi escritorio y escribir un poco.**

•**Zaruba**: He sido de fan de este peculiar personaje de Garo a tal punto que ordene el anillo junto con la jodida armadura garo completa en línea.

En la serie del anime le dan muy poco protagonismo excepto en Vanishing Line, al menos en la serie live action hablas más y tiene momentos de humor. Por eso decidí darle más protagonismo a este anillo parlanchín como le digo, darle más diálogos haci como asesorar a su compañero dándole consejos que lo ayuden en batalla o jodiendole la vida un rato por diversión.

También quiero aclarar algunos puntos importantes con respecto a este fic.

•**Tiempo**: Les comente anteriormente que trabajo durante casi dos meses fuera de casa y tengo solo 7 días para descansar por eso demorare en subir capítulos no es que no quiera, por pereza o falta de imaginación, es solo que cuando salgo libre solo quiero es dormir y olvidarme de trabajo en esos días o cualquier otra actividad, quien sigue este fic debe entender eso, tardo en subir capítulos pero los subo.

**•¿Quieren Harem?: **es un fic donde tenemos a cuatro hermosas chicas que tarde o temprano se enamoraran del prota, pero eso sería si ustedes están de acuerdo ya que si votan que si tendría que cambiar las cosas un poco pero nada de qué preocuparse eso sí, si quieren lemon tendrán que ayudarme en esa área pues sinceramente soy algo inexperto en escribir ese tipo de cosas y poner experiencia de mi vida con mi pareja es algo que no me gusta y también tendrían que decirme cual quieren que sea la primera en ir al ruedo.

•**Preguntas**: cualquier duda que tengan con respecto al fic no duden en preguntarlas por MP estaré a su entera disposición y veré si puedo responderlas

**Ahora saludare a los que comentaron al fic y responderé sus preguntas.**

**Dracus6**: I appreciate you understand bro for the MP that I send you really I hope you do not stop seeing only because I change things, but as I said Esdeath is very little used and I wanted to give prominence in my fic like Akame since they are my two favorite of that anime, I hope you enjoy the cap and greetings friends.

**Gianelliic**: Gracias por ver este pequeño proyecto amigo y si tienes razón Ogre recapacito aunque al final pero lo hizo y encomendándole su última voluntad a León que a toda costa cumplirá y con respecto a Sheele pues no te preocupes por eso, espero que disfrutes este cap.

**ZeroExK**: No será una tarea fácil para él y sus compañeros, donde caerá pero como todos sabemos León se pondrá de pie y seguirá su camino hasta lograr su objetivo y si originalmente Esdeath sería la única pareja de León he ahí el porqué de sus visiones y la fuerte conexión que tiene con él, pero decidí cambiar las cosas jeje te sorprenderá a medida que vaya subiendo los cap y contestando tu última pregunta Sheele no va a morir porque tengo un buen uso para ella.

**Issei-Martuyori-Yagami**: Gracias amigo te lo agradezco y por ver el fic y darme el visto bueno tratare de subir capitulo lo mas que pueda ya que trabajo, te deseo lo mejor de los éxitos y espero que este cap te guste.

**Goblin Slayer 17**: Gracias bro por la información y la conexión que Esdeath tiene con León es para que ella conozca un poco más al prota ya que sería la única chica con él, pero después cambie de parecer y también para que sepa que tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión es imposible pues es su camino como "el que protege" y respondiendo a tu pregunta Sheele no morirá pues estoy de acuerdo que su muerte no me gusto, sin mentirte que se me hizo un yugo en la garganta por su muerte, jeje no te preocupes ella vivirá al menos en este fic.

**El Guerrero Goku**: Gracias bro por tu apoyo y si tienes razón los horrores no se comparan con la maldad que existe ahí, porque hay que ser francos hacen ver el alma negra de los horrores sea blanca comparado la gente mala de Akame ga kill y si será un camino difícil lleno de muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas, espero que disfrutes el cap.

**EvilJack**: Si jeje desde hace tiempo había tenido esta idea de cruzar estos dos animes pero mi trabajo y tiempo lo impidieron pero aquí me tienes jeje, Ogre admitió sus errores demostrando que todos pueden cambiar incluso si es al final y no te preocupes no pienso dejar a la adorable Sheele de lado porque es una de mis waifus favoritas junto con Esdeath, espero que te guste el cap y también siento la tardanza.

**Carlos cardosa**: si tienes razón gracias es eso es que León se logro adaptar al mundo nuevo y si, si existieran un solo caballero no daría abasto contra un ejército de horrors, y no te preocupes el no estará satisfecho con su actual fuerza recuerda que tiene un reto y es controlar el alma perdida cosa que no será fácil pero lo lograra, con respecto a Seryu haci como coro y el payaso Champ no tendrán perdón créeme que me sentí como tu cuando leí el manga estos dos personaje se ganaron mi odio ellos sufrirán de la peor manera. Saludos bro y espero que te guste el cap.

**LautaroFernandez**: gracias por leer el fic bro se te aprecia mucho y como comente anteriormente los horrores parecen almas blancas comparadas con la gente mala de AGK, León tendrá que librar batallas contra monstruos con piel humana para proteger a la gente pero no está solo tiene gente que lo apoya, espero que te disfrutes el cap.

**David NormanE8E**: Gracias por dar un visto bueno de este proyecto, y con respecto a tu pregunta estaba pensando eso, pero no sería un personaje de la serie este villano seria de la serie live action y es uno de los más poderosos su nombre es Barago el Dark Makai Knight Kiba y este personaje absorbió a 1000 horrores con tal de hacerse más fuerte matando a su maestro el actual caballero Garo Taiga y superando con creces a Christopher Harden y con esto te digo todo jejeje, también lo dejare a su disposición si están de acuerdo.

Walter477: si Ogre reconocio sus pecados pero con seiryu las cosas seran diferentes es una de los personajes que mas odio junto con el maldito payaso es por eso que ella morira bajo las garras de la bestia.

**_Gracias por sus comentarios eternamente agradecido._**

Ahora si pasamos directo al fic.

**_[Renuncia de derechos]_**

**_Hago esto sin fines de lucro solo entretenimiento._**

_No soy dueño de ninguna de estas dos series, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Garo pertenece a los estudios TFC Y MAPPA, haci como a sus colaboradores y Akame Ga Kill escrito por Takahiro e ilustrado por Tetsuya Tashiro, haci como cualquier personaje utilizado de otra serie o referencia de cualquier autor, créditos a sus dueños, solo la historia es mía._

**Capitulo 3: Mata al asesino.**

En una solitaria y fría noche en la capital un hombre alto y corpulento tenía a una mujer joven de su cuello quien pedía piedad, pues a pocos pasos de ella y el asesino estaba su pareja que yacía sin vida decapitado.

-"_por favor no me mates"._ Suplico la joven tratando de respirar mientras que lagrimas corrían de sus ojos pero vio que el asesino la miraba con diversión.

-"_Muy mal, muy mal_". Aumentando su agarre en el cuello de la mujer que hacia todo por soltarse.

_–"Ustedes tienen la culpa por salir a estas horas de la noche"._ Sonriendo sádicamente a la joven pues para él era divertido. _–"¿Acaso tus padres no te contaron que los monstruos salen de noche?"._

La mujer iba a seguir suplicando por su vida pero una voz que le dio esperanza se escucho en aquel solitario callejón.

-_"Y los protectores para protegerlos de los monstruos como tú". _Una voz de la nada se escucho lo que desconcentro al asesino.

**¡PAAAMMMM!**

El hombre que tenia a la mujer no pudo reaccionar al sentir una brutal patada en su espalda que lo mando a volar contra la pared destrozándola y siguió a través de las paredes que se podía escuchar como su cuerpo golpeaba implacablemente las paredes.

-_"¿Estás bien?_". La voz del desconocido le pregunto a la mujer que estaba recuperando el oxigeno perdido.

Lo primero que supo es que estaba a punto de ser asesinada, pero de un momento a otro una voz se escucho y luego el asesino salió volando hacia la pared del callejón atravesándola, sintiendo que era cargada nupcialmente por el desconocido, que por extraño que pareciera le dio una sensación de seguridad al bajarla de sus brazos.

La mujer asintió un poco más recuperada ya que estaba a segundos de perder la conciencia producto del monstruoso agarre del asesino.

_-"Me alegra saber que estés bien"._ Sonriendo debajo de su capucha pero adoptando una expresión seria. _–"Pero no puedo decir que llegue a tiempo"._ La mujer solo podía ver la parte inferior de rostro y podía saber que estaba molesto.

_–"Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que regrese, tu seguridad es primero"._ Agarrando el bolso de la mujer y cargándola nupcialmente salto hacia el tejado a gran velocidad hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

**[Mientras tanto con el asesino en serie]**

Hace unos minutos estaba en el éxtasis al cercenarle la cabeza a una persona que resultaba ser el novio de la chica que estaba por matar disfruto ver su expresión de terror, pero eso cambio en menos de un segundo al oír una voz seguido de una patada que era considerada la más fuerte que había recibido en toda su vida, a lo menos tenía un par de costillas rotas lo que lo sorprendió fue que no pudo reaccionar ni siquiera con su teigu a la velocidad ejercida y sobre todo la fuerza brutal de aquel desconocido que le había arrebatado su presa.

_-"Quien quiera que sea ese maldito sí que tenía una fuerza bestial". _Levantándose de donde estaba con dificultad y poniendo una sonrisa demente.

Lo buscaría sea quien fuera y lo encontraría aunque sea lo último que haga, pero vio que en su pecho había un pedazo de papel que tenía algo escrito en el leyendo la nota, poniendo una expresión de felicidad.

_–"Espléndido, espléndido y pensar que alguien me lanzaría un reto". _Poniendo su mano sobre sus costillas rotas y haciendo una mueca de dolor. _–"Por ahora tengo que recuperarme de este golpe, y esperar a que venga por mí, el conteos de cabezas tendrá que esperar"._ Saliendo del lugar lentamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Lo que no sabía el desconocido que había salvado a la mujer, es que había salvado incontables vidas de este asesino psicópata y que prontamente se ganaría un nombre en el imperio.

**[Con el encapuchado y la mujer]**

Después de haber escapado del lugar habían estado saltando de tejado en tejado por unos minutos hasta bajar a la plaza donde por ser altas horas de la noche no había nadie, bajando a la mujer con cuidado esta quedo parada a nos centímetros de su desconocido salvador que estaba en silencio.

_-"Aquí estarás a salvo el ya no te seguirá"._ Dijo de repente el encapuchado a la mujer que puso atención a sus palabras._ –"Debes volver lo más pronto posible a casa y no salir hasta mañana de ser posible ve a donde un familiar"._ Empezando a caminar para irse de la plaza, hasta que la mujer hablo deteniéndolo.

-_"Q-Q-Quien e-e-eres"_. Pregunto con voz temblorosa y de sus ojos corrían lágrimas de agradecimiento por haberla salvado y dolor por perder a su pareja. _–"P-p-porque m-me salvaste". _Pero no se esperaría la acción de su salvador desconocido.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver que los labios del encapuchado se curvaban en una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad.

_-"Solo soy un protector". _Dijo con voz tranquila sonriendo y empezando a caminar. _–"Proteger a las personas de esa clase de monstruo es mi deber"_. Para después saltar al tejado de una casa y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

La mujer se quedo por unos minutos en silencio mirando hacia donde su salvador desconocido se había ido y esbozando una sonrisa que demostraba gratitud.

-"_Gracias quien quiera que seas_". Para después caminar apresuradamente hacia su casa aun con temor de encontrarse con aquel asesino.

**[A la mañana siguiente base de Nigth Raid]**

El sol empezaba a elevarse por el horizonte dando inicio a otro nuevo dia, pero centrémonos en la habitación de cierto peli-rojo quien dormía plácidamente algo extraño en el pues era de los que estaba despierto antes de que saliera el sol para entrenar sus habilidades cosa que preocupo a los integrantes de Nigth Raid.

-_"Esto es muy raro de que León no se haya despertado todavía"_. Una Leone que bostezaba con algo de sueño pero extrañada de que el mencionado no estuviera despierto._ –"Es el primero en levantarse a preparar el desayuno y luego entrena por su cuenta"._

Desde que León llego a Nigth Raid este preparaba el desayuno antes de que se levantaran todos y al ir a al comedor ya tenían sus desayunos servidos y calientes listos para ser degustados, pero nunca veían al peli-rojo desayunando junto con ellos pues este entrenaba en solitario algo apartado de la base y regresaba al atardecer todo sucio con heridas en su cuerpo pero siempre decía que estaba bien y su pregunta ahora era: ¿Qué pasó con el pájaro madrugador León Luís?.

_-"Quizás no pudo dormir bien y se quedo dormido_". Agrego Lubbock con algo de indiferencia él no era de los que se metía en la vida de los demás. _–"Total Mine y Sheele son las ultimas en levantarse todo el tiempo ¿qué diferencia hay que no se levante como de costumbre?"_. Recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás.

-"_Pero ya es la octava vez que pasa esto"._ Comento Akame con una mano en su mentón pensativa de que estaba pasando con el peli-rojo. **_–"(Algo my raro está pasando con él)"._**

-"_Bueno yo me voy a entrenar, me avisan cuando este el desayuno_". Dijo animadamente Bulat con una gran sonrisa al castaño._ –"¿Qué dices Tatsumi vienes?"._ Este solo sonrió y asintió ante lo dicho por su ahora hermano.

-_"Si hermano_". Exclamo con respondiendo con una gran sonrisa al pelinegro caminado tras él hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

Todos empezaron a hacer las cosas cotidianas que hacían en la mañana, pero Akame se quedo en la sala en silencio aun pensaba en la charla que escuchó a escondidas de León y Zaruba, habían muchas cosas con respecto a su pasado que no sabían y que el mismo no les dijo ella le tenía desconfianza que alguien con tal poder solo lo usara para proteger.

Alguien con un poder como el que tenia León lo usaría para su beneficio y no para los demás pero como el mismo lo dijo: fue el camino que escogió, dejando esos pensamientos de lado se dirigió hacia la habitación del chico para ver que estuviera ahí.

[**Momentos después**]

Camino unos minutos hasta llegar a la habitación de León, abriendo la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y empuñando su espada lista para cualquier ataque sorpresa entrando con cautela, solo para intentar comprender lo que sus ojos veían: León Luís, si el recién integrante al grupo de asesinos estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cama sin importarle que los rayos de luz del sol le dieran directo en su rostro.

Acercándose en completo silencio a la cama de joven caballero y que al mirarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad absoluta, bajando su mirada hacia sus labios que para ella de repente se le hicieron apetitosos, pero como si la vida le quisiera jugarle una broma, no tenia prenda que cubriera su torso, exponiendo su gran físico a ella su ancho pecho musculoso pero sin exagerar y su bien marcado abdomen, juntos con sus fuertes brazos, solo vestía su pantalón largo azul oscuro, pero lo que lo hacía irresistible para ella era ver esas cicatrices en su torso desnudo producto de entrenamientos y batallas a lo largo de su vida realizo; colocando su mano sobre amplio pecho y acercándose inconscientemente al rostro del chico que no sabía lo que ocurría, pero había alguien que si veía todo con total sorpresa: Zaruba.

Sin saber ¿cómo? o ¿porque? Akame unió sus labios con los del chico en un corto beso que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su repentina acción.

-MMMMMMMM-

De repente León gimió moviéndose en su cama un poco lo que ocasiono que Akame se alejara rápidamente del joven con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente mirando el techo de su habitación y con algo de molestia pues la luz del sol le estaba dando en su rostro había olvidado ponerle la cortina a la ventana, sintiendo una presencia en su cuarto inmediatamente dirigiendo su mirada a donde sintió dicha presencia solo para ver a Akame quien tenía… ¿Un rubor en sus mejillas?".

-_"¿Huh?, ¿Akame?"_. Sentándose en su cama con cansancio mirando a la chica que estaba cerca de la puerta._ –"¿Paso algo para que estés aquí en mi habitación?"._ Pregunto mirando a la chica porque era extraño que estuviera en su habitación.

-_"N-No, no ha ocurrido nada_". Negó la peli-negra mirando al chico aun con su rubor en sus mejillas. _–"Vi-Vine a ver porque no te habías levantado ya que es raro de ti"._ Este tartamudeo llamo la atención de León pero recordó algo.

Lo que Akame dijo ocasiono que hiciera una mueca que no paso desapercibida por la chica que intuía que algo le había pasado pero no sabía que exactamente, viéndolo negar con su cabeza.

-_"No te preocupes, solo fue un mal sueño"._ Mintió pues no podía decirle que estuvo fuera de la guarida y que fue a la capital.

_–"No me dejo dormir bien anoche"._Levantándose de su cama hasta que dar de pie y acercarse a la chica y bajar su mirada dado la diferencia de tamaño de ambos. _–"¿Te ocurre algo? tienes el rostro rojo"._

Akame inmediatamente puso ambas manos en sus mejillas aumentando su rubor, lo que hizo sudar al peli-rojo ya que ella no era de la que mostraba ese tipo de reacciones.

_-"N-n-no, e-es n-nada_". Alejándose de León Akame rápidamente abrió la puerta recuperándose un poco. _–"V-vas a preparar el desayuno conmigo te espero en la cocina voy a decirle a Tatsumi"._ Para después salir y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

León quedo quieto por unos momentos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, ciertamente era algo único que había descubierto de la chica, pues tenía un lado que al parecer nadie conocía o eso creía.

-"_¿Que es lo que acaba de ocurrir?"_. Se pregunto con una ceja levantada en señal de confusión. _–"Esa reacción de ella es nuevo incluso para mí". _Cambiándose de ropa poniéndose un pantalón negro largo, una camiseta negra de tirantes y sus botas.

-**"[Ciertamente esto es algo que no esperaba]".** Zaruba hablo de repente también sorprendido y sobresaltando al chico. **–"[No esperaba que fueras tan popular compañero tu padre te envidiaría al estar rodeado de chicas hermosas]"**. Esto confundió aun más al chico que no tenía idea de que hablaba su socio.

_-"¿Qué cosa Zaruba?"._ Mirando su anillo con confusión Zaruba siempre con sus enigmas. _–"No entiendo de que estás hablando"._

**-"[Aun eres muy ingenuo León]".** Dijo Zaruba con un tono de voz que denotaba decepción porque León a veces era denso como una roca.

**–"[Por si no lo has notado tienes una rubia de grandes melones y a hora a la chica muñeca que por cierto no está nada mal]".** Antes las palabras del anillo parlanchín León se llenaba de más dudas. **–"[¿Que sigue ahora una sádica amante a las torturas y una torpe cuatro-ojos? y que para tu dicha todas tienen enormes pechos]".**

En algún lugar del escondite y en las tierras del norte las chicas mencionadas estornudaron.

León Analizando con esfuerzo lo que su compañero quería decir, no era que era denso solamente que aun era inexperto en el asunto de relaciones, hasta que entendió lo que dijo su socio y se sonrojo furiosamente lo que ocasiono que de su cabeza saliera vapor por las palabras de su compañero y por imaginarse algo que no debía:

-"León". La voz sensual de ciertas chicas se escucho en sus pensamientos dejándolo estático.

Tres chicas que conocía muy bien. Akame, Leone y Sheele estaban completamente desnudas delante de él, dejándole admirar sus increíbles y hermosas figuras femeninas que cada una poseía y que envidiaría cualquiera mujer de su mundo, ¡carajo! hasta Emma y Ximena las envidaría, pero había una cuarta figura que no podía ver porque estaba sombreada pero que dejaba a ver su impresionante figura a pesar de no verse con claridad, inconscientemente una delgada línea de sangre salió de su nariz.

-_"¡Estás Loco Zaruba!"._ Exclamo el chico sacudiendo su cabeza con furia y pasando su mano sobre su nariz para limpiar la sangre que salió de esta. _–"Ni que esto fuera un maldito fanfiction para tener un harem o algo haci"_. Dijo en voz baja producto de su pena por caer en el juego de su compañero.

Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza él podía ser serio y fiero en combate, pero para ese tipo de situaciones era muy tímido, con decir no podía ni mirar fijamente a Emma sin que estuviera tartamudeando y menos ahora con tres hermosas chicas que para él eran diosas, se preguntaba si todas las mujeres en ese lugar era haci de hermosas, pues ni Najenda se quedaba atrás a pesar de tener un brazo de metal y un parche en su ojo no le quitaba lo hermosa que era.

**-"[No estoy loco, es mas tú te imaginaste todo ¿no?]".** Dijo divertido el Madou-rin a su socio que estaba aun avergonzado. -**"[Además te sangro la nariz es más que para mí fue una clara victoria jajaja]".**

**–"[Aquí hay bellezas en todo el sentido, quien sabe te unas con una de ellas y la hagas tuya o las tomas a todas jejeje]".** Soltando una risita pervertida que perturbo demasiado al pobre peli-rojo. **–"[Pueda que algún lugar haya pasado lo mismo que te paso y estés varado en una dimensión y tengas un harem no se… ¿dos o tres chicas?]".**

Estas palabras sonrojaron a un mas al chico que estaba al borde del colapso de la sobrecarga mental llamada:… harem.

**[En otro plano dimensional]**

Dentro de miles de universos o dimensiones que existen paso algo como lo dijo nuestro buen amigo parlanchín, pero enfoquémonos en una en específico un chico de cabello rojo en puntas en forma de flama estaba sentado al lado de dos hermosas mujeres mirando la hermosa luna llena pero de repente.

-**_"¡ACHUU!_**". El chico estornudo lo que llamo la atención de ambas féminas que lo miraron algo preocupadas.

-"_¿León estas bien?"._ Una hermosa chica de cabello rojo y de color ojos rosa miro preocupada al chico quien asintió.

-_"Si estoy bien no te preocupes"._ Pasando su dedo sobre su nariz sintiendo cierta comezón en ella._ –"De repente me dieron ganas de estornudar"._ Sintiendo una mano en su mejilla miro a la dueña de dicha mano.

-"_Probablemente alguien esté hablando de __ti__"._ Una hermosa mujer de ojos esmeraldas y un cabello largo negro con dos mechones que sobresalían de su cabeza con una impresionante figura.

_–"Mejor entremos la noche de inverno es demasiada fría"_. Dijo levantándose y mirando al joven peli-rojo con preocupación. _–"Debes descansar aun no te has recuperado de tus heridas después de tu batalla contra Jinga"._ Ayudando a levantar al chico que solo le sonrió cálidamente a la mujer.

La chica de cabello rojo también ayudo a la mujer pasando el brazo del joven sobre su hombro caminado a paso lento hacia a una pequeña cabaña que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

**[Regresando a la dimensión AKG]**

El peli-rojo negó en medio de un pesado suspiro cuando quería Zaruba lo molestaba y no podía defenderse pues siempre hallaba la manera de que sus argumentos valieran mierda ante él.

-"_Bueno eso no va a suceder, no soy el viejo que quería tener un harem"._ Negando con su cabeza y buscando su gabardina blanca. _–"Y si fuera el caso no soy yo, bueno lo soy solo que de otro tiempo y la manera de pensar de ambos es distinta"._

-"**[Habla por ti niño, sabes que las posibilidades de que pase son muy altas]".** Contesto divertido el anillo parlanchín tratando de joder más al chico y lo consiguiéndolo.

Pero decidió ya dejar el relajo a un lado para pasar a un asunto serio y que era de vital importancia pues lo que ocurrió en la noche y de su plática sobre: controlar el alma perdida.

**–"[¿Pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?]".** Viendo la expresión del chico paso a ser de una sonrisa con ironía a una completamente seria. **–"[Ese tipo que detuviste ayer era un usuario de teigu y algo me dice de que no descansará hasta encontrarte]".**

Sabía que León tenía miedo de acceder a ese estado ya que el no pudo evitar que el sello se rompiera y que la bestia encerrada desatara su furia sobre la cuidad y que mucha gente inocente pereciera en ese fatídico dia.

**–"[León se que lo lograras solo tienes que dejar ese temor y tomar una decisión el alma perdida nos puede ayudar en una situación de vida o muerte]"**. Trato de alentar a su compañero que dejara el temor de empezar a controlar el alma perdida.

El peli-rojo no dijo nada estaba pensativo pues sabía que su compañero tenía razón y no podía correr ese riesgo de perder el control y lastimar gente inocente, pero por otra parte era controlar el alma perdida le daría una ventaja en caso de que estuvieran en grandes aprietos, pensándolo detenidamente llego una conclusión.

-_"Tienes razón Zaruba temo acceder al alma perdida"._ Dijo en voz baja el chico caminando hacia la ventana y mirar el horizonte.

_–"Después de haber recuperado mi título como GARO y acabar con Mendoza todavía me atormenta lo de hace cuatro años"._ Apretando al marco de la ventana con fuerza y poniendo una mirada afligida. _–"A causa de eso no pude proteger a Lala solo me quedo enterrarla, pero también me enseño lo significa ser un protector"._

Lo que paso estaba destinado a pasar, solo Lala le enseñaría el camino de un protector y que a pesar de haberla perdido, tenía que avanzar y trasmitir esos sentimientos que su historia quedara de lección para las futuras generaciones, era el momento de dejar ese temor y avanzar por él, por Lala quien le concedió ese poder eterno que habitaba en el ahora.

-"_Pero estas en lo correcto no debo tener miedo". _Apretando su puño con fuerza y mirar su anillo con una sonrisa. –_"Aprenderé controlar el poder del alma perdida y cumpliré la última voluntad de Ogre de salvar los que están por caer como él"._

**-"[Bien dicho León, como se esperaba de mi eterno compañero]". **Felicito Zaruba con emoción en su voz por su compañero quien se despejo de sus dudas.

–**"[Se que no o será una tarea fácil, pero sé que lo lograremos]".** Viendo como el chico asintió con una sonrisa llena de determinación. **–"[Ahora vayamos a ver a tus futuras muj-, ejem quiero decir compañeras jejeje]".** Eso ocasiono que la sonrisa del chico pasara a una mirada sin expresión.

_-"Si que sabes cómo arruinar el buen momento ¿verdad?". _León dijo con sarcasmo suspirando haci era su socio parlanchín y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-**"[Yo también te quiero León]".** Respondió de igual manera divertido para el León era su socio favorito y que en su humilde opinión debería ser molestado en cada momento que él pudiera.

_–"No sé porque pero en verdad te quiero golpear Zaruba_". Mirando su anillo con sus ojos entrecerrados lo que hizo que Zaruba le saliera una gota de sudor.

**-"[¿Huh?, Oye no dicho absolutamente nada]"**. Tratando de aparentar inocente para que el chico no se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos.

**_–"([Mejor ni le digo que ella lo beso mientras el muy idiota estaba dormido])"._** Restándole importancia, aunque se sorprendió de que la jovencita hiciera tal cosa. **_–"([Pero será muy interesante ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas])"._**

Caminado hacia la puerta saliendo donde ambos compañeros de batallas, Zaruba siguió molestando sobre el posible y futuro harem que tendría el peli-rojo y donde este se negaba rotundamente a tal cosa, saliendo de la habitación. Y como dicen, haci inicio un nuevo y glorioso dia para este inseparable dúo de compañeros que por decirlo tenían sus momentos graciosos, esa era su gran amistad que nunca cambiarían.

**[Salto de tiempo 10 minutos despues]**

Después de darse un baño en el rio y hacer un calentamiento pues se había levantado tarde y no tuvo tiempo de entrenar, haci que solo calentaría un rato y al terminar se dirigió a la guarida, mas especifico en la cocina en donde vio a Akame y Tatsumi preparando el desayuno.

_ -"¿Y bien Akame que prepararemos para el desayuno?"._ Pregunto entrando en la cocina solo para que la peli-negra lo mirara rápidamente y desviara su mirada.

_-"Hoy haremos croquetas"_. Respondió la chica mostrándole una papa al chico que sudo ante tal desayuno mañanero ciertamente era algo fuerte.

-_"¿Croquetas?, ¿para el desayuno?"._ Pregunto con un a gota de sudor corriendo por su mejilla mirando al castaño.

Tatsumi que se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del peli-rojo nunca entendería como pensaba la chica pero también tenía sus pensamientos acerca de este desayuno.

**_ -"(No esperaba menos de una asesina esto será muy peligroso)"._** Fueron sus pensamientos mientras pelaba las papa viendo que el peli-rojo empezaba a realizar la misma acción que el.

[**Salto de tiempo comedor 40 minutos después]**

Akame, Tatsumi, Leone y León degustaban su desayuno donde milagrosamente el castaño termino su cuenco de arroz numero dos y el peli-rojo tomaba un poco de té de su tasa ya que había terminado de desayunar.

_-"¡Ahh!, eso dio en el blanco"_. Leone termino de desayunar y como siempre alegre. –_"Gracias por la comida_".

-_"Siento que mi estomago está en peligro…"._ Dijo Tatsumi acariciando su estomago hinchado producto de comer más de la cuenta.

León sonrió con nostalgia esto le traía recuerdos con su familia en santa bardo donde era el cocinero estrella de posada y Alfonso los iba a visitar a ver a su hermanito Roberto, pero vio que Sheele y Mine no se había levantado todavía.

_-"¿Y Sheele y Mine?"_. Pregunto León a ambas chicas que lo miraron. _–"¿Todavía siguen durmiendo?". _Pensando que el desayuno de ambas se les iba a enfriar.

_-"Si, siempre es haci"_. Contesto la peli-negra y haciendo algo que no se esperaban los demás de la chica.

Tomando un plato y comiéndolo a gran velocidad ante la mirada atónita de los tres chicos y luego repetir la misma acción con el otro plato hasta dejarlo vacio en cuestión de segundos limpiando modestamente su boca con un pañuelo.

_-"Si comes demasiado rápido puede ser peligroso"._ Un castaño que no se creía lo que veía al igual que la rubia que tenía miradas conmocionadas. **_–"(Acabo de ser testigo de la velocidad de un asesino, esto será muy peligroso sin duda)"._**

León en cambio vio esto con molestia pues era de mala educación, si bien no era de estar apegado a los modales, no era de los que comía a lo salvaje y si se había sorprendido a la velocidad a la que comió Akame dos platos pues fueron a lo máximo como 10 segundos a lo mucho, levantándose de su puesto miro fijamente a la peli-negra que por alguna razón se sonrojo ante la mirada seria que le dirigía el chico, acercándose quedando parado al frente de ella que lo miraba curiosa por lo que fuera hacer, levantando su mano golpeo la frente de la chica con sus dedos.

–**TUM**–

_-"Ay"_. Fue el quejido de la chica al ser golpeada repentinamente por el chico que la miraba desaprobatoriamente. _–"Eso porque fue León"._ Sobándose su frente roja producto del golpe de dedos de León.

_-"Por tragarte todo sin siquiera masticar"._ Contesto molesto cruzado de brazos mientras se recostaba a la mesa al frente de la chica. _–"No eres un animal para comer de esa manera"_. Leone miro sorprendida por la acción del peli-rojo y más por que Akame saco un quejido adorable.

_–"Debes cuidar como comes me preocupa que algo te pase por comer haci". _Con una mirada seria regaño a la chica que tenía un puchero adorable, luego poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la Akame y dándole una sonrisa cálida que la hizo sonrojar. _–"Hay suficiente comida para que comas de manera normal, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?"._

Akame tenía su corazón latiendo a mil por la acción de su compañero asesino, era la primera vez que alguien se comportaba haci con ella, siempre comía como quería y nadie le decía nada pero… este chico que solamente llevaba un par de días de conocer la regaño por comer de esa manera y le sonrió de una manera que sintió que su sangre corría hacia sus mejillas y mas al recordar que lo beso cuando estaba dormido, moviendo su cabeza en señal de comprensión con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor adornaba sus mejillas como si de una niña se tratase.

_-"Si, está bien"_. Dijo la chica obedientemente al chico quien le sonrió suavemente quien revolvió un poco su cabello como si de un hermano se tratase_. –"Para el almuerzo prepararemos atún"._ Diciéndole al peli-rojo que asintió sonriendo.

León quito su mano de su cabeza y luego camino hacia su puesto recogiendo los cuencos de arroz Akame sintiéndose fría al perder el tacto del joven de cabello rojo no sabía porque pero le gusto lo que hizo, poco después llegaría Sheele algo soñolienta mientras todavía se tallaba sus ojos con ternura mirando su que no había desayuno para ella.

_-"¿Eh?, ¿Qué paso con mi desayuno?"._ Pregunto la peli-morada a los demás que para no quedar metidos en el asunto señalaron a León que se llevaba los cuencos de arroz hacia la cocina.

_–"¿León?"_. Acercándose al chico y jalando su gabardina, haciéndolo que la mirara.

-_"¿Si qué sucede Sheele?"_. Pregunto a la peli-morada que aun se tallaba sus ojos.

_-"¿Sabes qué paso con mi desayuno?"_. Pregunto haciendo que el peli-rojo suspirara algo cansado pero decidió responder amablemente.

_-"Akame se comió tu desayuno y el de Mine"._ Dijo el caballero haciendo que la Sheele pusiera una expresión triste pero sintió una mano sobre su cabeza. _–"Espera en la mesa ya te sirvo tu desayuno ¿está bien?". _Le sonrió a la chica que asintió con una sonrisa para irse a sentar en la mesa.

Esto fue visto por Akame que se sintió molesta de solo ver la escena quería ser la única a la que León acariciara y una Leone que por alguna razón le dolía el pecho de solo ver lo cariñoso que podía ser el peli-rojo fue con Akame y ahora con Sheele a pesar de ser alguien serio y que muy pocas veces sonreía, ella también quería que él la acariciara como a las dos no entendía cómo pero su corazón anhelaba que hiciera tal acción con ella.

**[Salto de tiempo: Media hora después****]**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones esperando la nueva misión de su jefa que estaba en silencio, algo que preocupo a los integrantes de Nigth Raid, moviendo su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

_-"Nuestro objetivo de hoy es el asesino del que todos hablan en la capital"._ Anuncio Najenda entregando un folleto a Akame sobre la petición y pasándola a cada uno.

_–"Aparece a altas horas de la noche y decapita personas a la azar, pero parece que lleva un par de días inactivo". _Mirando a cada uno de los presentes estudiando sus reacciones viendo a cierto peli-rojo que estaba pensativo. _–"No sabemos con exactitud cuántas decenas de personas mato, pero los días que estuvo inactivo salvo a muchas personas"._

-_"No hay dudas al respecto es Zank el Verdugo". _Dijo Lubbock mirando a Najenda serio ya que los días que estuvo en la capital.

_-"¿Zank el verdugo?"_. Pregunto extrañado Tatsumi al peli-verde que sintió con seriedad. _–"¿Quién es él?"._

_-"Enserio no sabes quién es"_. Mine pregunto al castaño que negó al no saber quién era ese tipo. _–"No cabe duda de que eres un pueblerino"_. Enojando al chico por su tono presumido.

-_"¿Entonces qué clase de monstruo es?"._ Esta vez pregunto León serio al peli-rosada que dejo a un lado su tono altanero para ponerse nerviosa al ver esa mirada penetrante del peli-rojo. _–"Imagino que debe tener una historia para tener una reputación así"._

Él lo había enfrentado por un corto periodo, bueno más preciso fue decir que le dio una patada y lo mando a volar, pero lo que vio en ese momento dejaba en claro el monstruo que era al matar a una persona inocente solo por diversión.

**N/A: para no hacer la historia larga explicaría el origen de Zank y su trabajo en el imperio y el porqué se convirtió en un asesino sicópata.**

-_"(Ya entiendo quedo traumado)"_. Dijo León en sus pensamientos analizando la historia del verdugo. _–"(Tantas muertes por días solo para la diversión del primer ministro lo marcaron psicológicamente)"._ Apretando sus puños con fuerza lo que fue visto por Akame.

-_"(La mitad de sus víctimas era guardias seguro debe ser fuerte)"._ Pensó Tatsumi serio mirando al peli-verde que estaba en sus pensamientos.

_–"¡Entonces que estamos esperando!, ¡Debemos ir a patearle el trasero lo mas ante posible!"_. Apretando su puño con fuerza pero su emoción fue interrumpida al Bulat poner su mamo sobre su cabeza.

_-"¿Hermano?_". Un extraño Castaño al sentir como el peli-negro frotaba su cabeza.

_-"Debes calmarte Tatsumi, Zank robo la teigu del alcaide y huyo convirtiéndose en asesino en serie"._ Bulat en un tono algo extraño y tomando el mentón del chico. –_"Estarás en peligro si no vas con un compañero"_. Dándole una mirada extraña y con un fondo rosa con flores aprecio.

Esto le saco una gota de sudor al caballero que veía la escena con desconcierto al ver al asesino de cabello negro hacer eso con el pobre castaño.

**_-"(Siento que estoy en una situación muy peligrosa en este momento)"_**. Fue el pensamiento del castaño al ver esa mirada de ex soldado.

**_-"(¿Sera que todos aquí son unos bichos raros?)". _**Pensó León con una cara cómica viendo que al parecer a los demás no les molestaba suspirando. **_–"(A quien engaño, yo también soy parte de ellos)"._**

**-"[(Concuerdo contigo León, ellos son muy raros, en especial Bulat)]".** Comento el anillo madou en los pensamientos del peli-rojo. **–"[(¿Que no se supone que un hombre solo hace eso con una mujer?)]".** Extrañado al igual que León al ver esa escena, ya que en su mundo no existían los gay.

**N/A: hasta donde yo sé y lo que vi en la serie de Garo the animation, jamás vi un personaje que bateara para el otro lado y otra cosa no lo tomen a mal yo no discrimino a nadie porque tenga otra preferencia sexual, solo hago esto con fines de humor.**

Pero sus pensamientos acerca de este grupo fueron interrumpidos por Lubbock.

_-"Por otro lado se rumorea de un vigilante en la capital"._ Anuncio el peli-verde lo que llamo la atención de todos. _–"Al contrario de Zank este ayuda a las persona de asaltantes y de asesinos, haci no hay nada de qué preocuparse". _Restándole importancia al vigilante ya que su opinión era de gran ayuda.

**_–"(Hay que darle las gracias al vigilante quien quiera que sea)"._** Pensó Leone pensando en quien podría ser el vigilante, solo para oír a León estornudar.

Tatsumi no sabía quién era aquel sujeto y también le intrigo de aquel vigilante, pero León si ya que él se enfrentado a él, aunque no se podía decir enfrentamiento ya que rescato a la mujer y se fue quien no le veía sentido iniciar una batalla con el si un inocente estaba de por medio y pensándolo quizás ella hizo la petición para que eliminaran a Zank.

_-"En algún momento hará contacto con nosotros"_. Dijo Najenda tranquila fumando de su cigarrillo no estaba alterada por la noticia si no que le agradecía por detener las muertes por Zank. _–"Veremos si no es útil contra el imperio"._

**_-"([A la mierda ya te descubrieron León])"._** Dijo Zaruba en los pensamientos del chico con voz seria. **_–"([Si te preguntan tienes que soltar la sopa para evitar que después vayan a matarte])"._**

-_"Najenda te tengo una pregunta y necesito que la contestes"._ Dirigiéndose a la peli-plata que lo miro algo sorprendida por la falta de honorifico aunque no era raro de él pero que lo dijera con ese tono de voz era otra cosa.

_–"¿puedes decirme quien hizo la petición?"._ Pregunto serio a la jefa que lo observo por unos instantes sospechando de él.

_-"Puedo preguntar ¿para qué quieres saberlo León?". _Pregunto al chico que estaba de brazos cruzados pensativo todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él para verlo pensativo.

Ella no era ninguna ciega, algo sabia el chico para estar serio y querer saber quien había hecho la petición porque desde que menciono al asesino estuvo muy pensativo y con una expresión molesta pero a la vez aliviada de que no hubiera muertes cuando Zank estuvo inactivo.

**_-"(Debería decirle para evitarme problemas)". _**Pensó León sabía que Najenda lo había estado observando por un buen rato. **_–"(Pero como lo tomaran al saber de que salgo del cuartel)"._**

-_"Se que dijiste que no lo hiciera, pero he salido varias veces de la guarida"_. Dijo ganándose una mirada sorprendida de los demás al no darse de cuenta de ese detalle. _–"No pienses que los estoy traicionando o algo por el estilo"._

Esta respuesta del peli-rojo hizo que los ojos de Najenda se contrajeran a tal punto que se hicieron diminutos al pensar de que él le estaba informando al imperio de ello, al igual que el grupo de asesinos, pero debía tener una razón del cual salió de la guardia en contra de su orden.

_-"León sabes que está prohibido para ti y Tatsumi salir de la guarida sin alguien"._ Tomando respiraciones para calmar su creciente enojo y ganas de golpear al chico.

–_"Sabes que puedo ordenar que te ejecuten ahora mismo por desobedecer una orden"._ Fríamente dijo ganándose una mirada mortal del chico algo que la incomodo pero tenía que ejercer su papel como jefa. _–"¿Puedo preguntar el porqué lo hiciste aun cuando te ordene que no salieras de la base?"._

Posando su mirada en León con sus manos puestas en sus respectivas armas listo para recibir la orden de su jefa excepto Sheele y Tatsumi que estaban nerviosos y preocupados por el peli-rojo.

_–"Porque soy un protector"_. Respondió con voz decidida a la peli-blanca que sorprendió por la respuesta del caballero.

Mirando al peli-rojo que tenía una mirada cargado de una feroz determinación por sobrevivir y una ardiente pasión por proteger, metiendo su mano sobre su gabardina viendo que tenía agarrada su espada, estaba dispuesto a pelear si lo atacaban.

_–"Proteger a los inocentes es mi deber, independiente en qué lugar me encuentre"._ Acercándose a la peli-plata y haciendo contacto visual sin retroceder. _–"Soy un aliado que esta contra de lo que hace el imperio y no pienso traicionarlos"._

Inclinándose hacia Najenda que observaba al chico desde su asiento quien se disculpaba por su acción imprudente.

–_"No fue con intenciones de informar sobre ustedes, lo hice por la gente de que debe ser protegida"._ Luego mirado al grupo de asesinos que estaban presentes. _–"Mi padre me dijo una vez que no importa donde estemos debemos proteger a las personas incluso si es solamente una"._

Esas palabras sorprendieron tanto como a Najenda como a los asesinos, el proteger a las personas era un simple deseo pero cargado de determinación y pureza aun le costaba trabajo entender como un chico que no pasaba la edad de Akame fuera tan serio con su deber y ser tan elocuente con sus palabras, pero había mas.

Era demasiado valioso contra el imperio, no por nada peleo en incontables veces contra demonios y se enfrento a un inmortal que prácticamente era un dios y uno que controlaba el tiempo y el espacio a su voluntad, tenía que tomar las cosas con calma y evitar meterse en el lado malo del chico, no lo hizo con un mal propósito si no que lo hizo por las personas inocentes en la capital que estaban siendo asesinadas por Zank algo noble de él.

–_"Pensé que le estabas informando al imperio sobre nosotros que olvide tu misión"._ Levantándose de su silla y caminando hasta estar cerca de León. –_"Lamento haberte ofendido y haber desconfiado de ti"_. Viendo como los demás hacia la misma acción que ella.

-_"En nombre de Nigth Raid me disculpo por amenazarte León"._ Dijo Najenda haciendo una reverencia hacia el aludido que la observaba serio.

_-"No, yo también me disculpo"_. Suspirando pesadamente y poniendo su mano sobre su nuca avergonzado. _–"Debí decirles de que saldría en las noches a patrullar"._ Sonrojándose pues que le hicieran una reverencia era extraño.

León no los traicionaría pero en un momento de duda desconfiaron, el mismo lo dijo. Era un protector y si debía dar su vida para proteger a los inocentes lo haría con orgullo sabiendo que a costa su vida había salvado a muchas más, ese era su código de honor como un Caballero Makai que se respeta.

Najenda sonrió y asintió por la determinación del joven por proteger a las personas.

_–"En la noche saldrán a la capital para ponerle fin al reinado de terror de Zank"._ Asintiendo ante las ordenes de su jefa excepto León que estaba en silencio. _–"León ya acabo la reunión si quieres puedes ya puedes retirarte"._

El caballero asintió para retirarse del lugar y pensar las cosas con claridad, mientras que los demás se quedaron en silencio procesando lo recién acontecido era algo aun difícil de creer que le hubiera plantado cara a la jefa.

–_"No debí dudar de él desde que llego no hace otra cosa que ayudarnos"._ Akame dijo con una mirada afligida que sorprendió a los demás. _–"Tambien esto confirma de que él es el vigilante del que hablan en la capital" ._

_-"Si tienes razón Akame fue nuestro error"._ Aporto Leone con una expresión abatida por el chico. _–"Lo supe cuando lo vi en la casa de la familia que teníamos que liquidar"._

Llamando la atención de Najenda y de los demás excepto Akame y Tatsumi que ya sabían de que hablaba la rubia.

–"_Cuando lo vi estaba reuniendo pruebas en contra de esa familia y me dijo de que si era por los crímenes de ellos se lo tenían merecido"._ Agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos claramente frustrada. _–"Dijo que no revelaría nada de nosotros y ahora está ayudando a las personas en la capital sabiendo de que podía estar en problemas"._

_-"Ahora es más que seguro desconfiara de nosotros"_. Una Sheele triste porque perdería su amistad con el peli-rojo pues era muy amable con ella hasta le instruyo en muchas cosas para que no se sintiera inútil como ella misma se decía.

**_-"(No eres una inútil, eres más valiosa de lo que te puedes imaginar)"._** Recordando las palabras del pelirrojo a la chica de lentes. –**_"(Trataré de estar siempre ahí para apoyarte en todo lo que pueda Sheele)"._**

-_"Aun si usted me ordenara matar a León no lo haría". _Respondió Tatsumi con voz seria mirando a Najenda con una expresión molesta también recordando las palabras que le dijo cuando su voluntad estaba hecha pedazos. _–"Preferiría la muerte antes que hacerlo"._

**_-"(Debes seguir avanzando Tatsumi)"._** Fueron las palabras de su mejor amigo quien le sonreía compartiendo su dolor.

**_–"(Ellos dieron la vida en el camino para salvar a tu gente, ahora te toca a ti terminar ese recorrido)". _**Poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y mirando las tumbas de los amigos del castaño.**_ "(Vive, lucha y continua ese legado)"._**

_–"Él es un gran amigo para mí y se ha ganado mi respeto al ayudar a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio"_. Saliendo de sala de reuniones claramente molesto sintiendo que Najenda era merecedora de su tiempo.

Najenda se quedo en silencio viendo como los chicos estaban tristes por haber desconfiado de un alma noble, pero vio que Akame, Leone y Sheele era las mas abatidas, dándole una idea.

**[Mientras tanto con León]**

Este se encontraba cerca de las tumbas de Sayo y Ieyasu mirando en silencio el hermoso paisaje que estaba ante sus ojos, se sintió molesto cuando Najenda lo amenazo, si bien sabia que debió pedir permiso estaba la posibilidad de que no lo dejaran ir y que mucha gente inocente muriera a manos de Zank cosa que evito, pero tenía una pregunta ¿qué pasaría si no le era útil en contra del imperio y no podían controlarlo como a los demás?: Su respuesta a todo era clara de que… lo eliminarían.

**-"[La vida a veces puede ser muy complicada León]".** De repente Zaruba hablo sacando de sus pensamientos al joven.

**–"[Debes entender que en este mundo tienes que desconfiar hasta de tu madre]".** Sabía que su socio estaba ahora desconfiado, pero debía hacer que cooperara con ellos hasta encontrar una forma de volver. **–"[No los culpo por desconfiar de ti hay mucha gente que quiere eliminarlos]".**

_-"¿Porque me dices eso Zaruba?"._ Pregunto León mirando a su anillo quería saber la respuesta. _–"No estoy des–"_. Pero fue interrumpido por el Zaruba que sabía que mentía.

-**"[No te hagas el idiota conmigo León a mí no me engañas]".** Dijo serio al chico que estaba sorprendido por el tono de voz del anillo madou.

Conocía a ese cabeza hueca mejor que el propio León a sí mismo, y sabia como pensaba podía actuar a veces impulsivo y que a pesar de cumplir 21 años podía ser algo infantil o tímido prueba de eso fue cuando Germán quien había regresado del mundo oscuro el pido dinero para ir a un prostíbulo (o como decimos acá en panamá un putero) o cuando Ema le pidió un beso por su reencuentro.

**–"[Por cuánto tiempo crees que he estado contigo te conozco mejor que nadie]".** Regaño al chico que estaba en silencio como si de un padre reprendiera a un hijo. **–"[Tanto que se cuando me mientes o te sientes triste]".**

León estaba en silencio y soltó una pequeña sonrisa por algo él era su socio lo conocía a la perfección no se le escapaba absolutamente nada y aunque no lo dijera después de la muerte de su padre vio a Zaruba como su figura paterna era raro decirlo ya que él era un anillo, pero siempre lo aconsejo, le dio apoyo y lo guio por el camino que tenía hasta ahora de verdad era… su mejor amigo.

-"Como se esperaba de mi compañero". En medio de una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica León dijo mirando su anillo. _–"A ti no se te escapa nada ¿verdad?"._

**-"[Oye tengo muchos años de estar en tu familia y estando contigo mocoso llevo cuatro años]".** Dijo con arrogancia en su voz era grato saber cuándo León reconocía que tenía razón le llenaba su ego ya que era lo único que tenia.

**–"[Y es más que suficiente para conocerte al revés y al derecho]"**. Decidiendo molestarlo un poco para que se le pasara lo de hace un rato con los asesinos. **–"[Te gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos, ¡ah! y no olvides a Emma que tenía un gran trasero caíste redondito por ella]"**. Esto sonrojo a tope al pobre chico que empezó a echar vapor por su cabeza.

-"_¡Oye no estamos hablando de mis jodidos gustos!". _Grito con su rostro totalmente rojo por recordar lo que hizo con Emma, pero no podía negar que a pesar que la peli-verde no tenía grandes pechos como Leone o Akame, pero lo compensaba con su gran trasero._ –"Aunque estas en lo cierto no nie–"_. Deteniéndose rápidamente para no caer en el juego del anillo parlanchín.

**-[¡JAJAJA! ves como yo tenía razón León]".** Riéndose a carcajadas pues el mismo chico cayo solito. **–"[Y lo peor es que te hundiste tu solito jajaja enserio que eres fácil de leer eres como un libro abierto]".** Burlándose del pobre que paso de vergüenza a ira.

-_"Ya terminaste de molestarme"_. León dijo con un tono mortalmente frio que Zaruba vio que detrás de este había un aura de fuego. _–"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te mande a fundir"_. Ahora sabía que quizás se había pasado un poquito con sus bromas

**"[Wow, wow, tranquilízate León solo te estaba jugando una broma]".** Dijo nerviosamente mientras que sudaba a cantaros. **–"[Y a todo esto ¿ya te calmaste?… lo digo por lo ocurrido hace un rato]". **Pregunto al caballero quien suspiro en señal de derrota quien como siempre no ganaba una contra él.

-"_Si, ya estoy bastante calmado_". Respondió levantándose del césped, mirando paisaje sintiendo como la brisa hacia mover su cabello. _–"Sabes… no soy de decir esto a menudo pero… gracias Zaruba de verdad te lo agradezco"._

**-"[No hay de que León]".** Dijo de manera amigable el anillo madou a su compañero quien sonrió siempre podía contar con él para todo, ¡demonios hasta para joderle la vida de vez en cuando!.

**–"[Para eso estoy, para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda]"**. Recibiendo una sonrisa del chico que demostraba su agradecimiento hacia él. **–"[Bueno ¿Cómo te sientes? vas a pelear con alguien que puede leer la mente, hasta ahora puedes usar la armadura y controlar las espadas]"**. Dijo al peli-rojo que asintió ante las palabras del anillo madou.

_-"Si, estaba pensando en eso cuando presentaron el informe"_. Sentándose en el césped mirando el cielo analizando la habilidad de su oponente.

_–"Las teigu no son cosa de juego, casi tienen la habilidad de una armadura Makai"_. Haciendo aparecer dos espadas doradas y moviéndolas remotamente con agilidad chocando entre sí._ –"¿Sabes Zaruba?, tengo una idea para lidiar con ese tipo"_. Con seriedad.

-"**[Haber suelta**]". Hablo el anillo con intriga de la posible idea que tuviera si socio.

-"_Ese tipo puede leer la mente de una persona ¿no?"._ Dijo pensativo escuchando que Zaruba afirmo. _–"Pero si no es una persona ¿entonces no podrá leer su mente?". _Mientras las espadas desaparecían en medio de partículas de luz doradas.

Zaruba escuchaba atentamente a su compañero cuando su idea el tipo que tenía que eliminar tenia la habilidad de leer el pensamiento de la gente y usarla en su contra, aparte de que era un maldito sicópata asesino, pero entendió lo que León quería dar a entender, rayos a veces ese cabeza hueca era muy vago para dar explicaciones, pero no era una mala idea si podían usarla en su contra entonces podrían vencerlo.

**-"[Entonces tu punto es que si no enfrentamos a él yo seré el que te diga cómo enfrentarlo ¿no?]"**. Pregunto al chico que se sorprendió de que entendiera rápido lo que quería decir pero asintió. **–"[No es una mala idea pero primero debes ver sus habilidades de batalla por ti mismo, usaremos esta estrategia cuando empiece a leer tu mente]".**

-_"De acuerdo"_. Hablo León serio sintiendo que alguien se acercaba a él quedándose en silencio mirando las montañas. _–"¿Qué hacen aquí? Leone, Sheele, Akame"._ Pregunto aun si mirarlas.

Las tres mencionadas estaban en silencio mirando la espalda del peli-rojo que no había volteado a verlas, pensaban que el chico estaba molesto con ellas y con el grupo, Akame dejo sus dudas y decidió acercarse al caballero.

_-"¿Qué haces aquí solo?"._ Pregunto al chico que aun estaba de espaldas quien se levantaba pero de espaldas.

_-"Nada en particular solo admiro la vista"._ Respondió de manera tranquila el chico volteándose a mirarlas._ –"No han respondido a mi pregunta ¿qué hacen aquí?". _Afilando un poco su expresión.

_-"Estábamos preocupadas de que siguieras molesto con nosotros"._ Sheele dijo con una mirada apenada al chico que suspiro. _–"Y pensé que te irías de la base"._

León entendió, estaban preocupadas de que se fuera y que se convirtieran en enemigos, algo estúpido de pensar ya que no se iría del base dándole la espaldas a las personas que estaban sufriendo a causa del imperio, si por una parte era eso, pero también podía ver sus expresiones de que no que se fuera, sonriendo ante tales pensamientos de las tres chicas negó divertido.

-"_No me iré si eso es lo que piensas Sheele"_. Dijo de manera tranquila León observándolas divertido por sus expresiones. –_"No puedo solamente irme y dejar las cosas haci cuando mucha gente sufre por el imperio"._

_-"¿Entonces porque pareces enojado?"._ Leone pregunto al chico que volvió a mirar el horizonte quedándose en silencio por unos segundos.

_-"No estoy enojado, es solo que aún me cuesta asimilar la oscuridad de este mundo". _Respondió viendo una bestia peligrosa volar a lo lejos. _–"En mi mundo la oscuridad era causa de los horrores y de personas que querían controlarlos y hacer el mal"._ Mientras las tres escuchaban atentas las palabras del peli-rojo.

_–"Y aquí el fuerte hace sufrir al débil solo para su mera diversión, la oscuridad es tanta que no puedo creer que sean humanos"._

Apretando sus puños con ira al no poder hacer mucho al estar solo y su libertad limitada por ordenes de Najenda, pero entendía sus argumentos ellos eran el cáncer para imperio, un cáncer necesario si querían acabar con el abuso que el primer ministro imponía mientras hacía de títere al joven emperador y lo usaba a su antojo, eso era lo que enfurecía al caballero.

_ -"Entiendo que ustedes desconfiaran de mi, el imperio los quiere muertos"._ Hablo respirando para tranquilizar su creciente ira. _–"Pero deben entender de que no dejaría que gente inocente muriera a causa de ese sicópata"._ Cerrando sus ojos suspirando para luego sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-_"No, está bien entendemos tu deber como un protector"._ Leone dijo sonriéndole al chico de manera cariñosa sonrojándolo algo que le pareció lindo ver ese lado tímido de él. _–"Y yo me disculpo por haber desconfiado de ti y de tus principios"._ Tomando la cabeza del chico y colocándola en sus pechos pero no de manera juguetona si no de manera suave como su de una hermana mayor se tratase.

Sonrojándose por estar entre los enormes pechos de la rubia y que por extraño que pareciera no hizo de la manera habitual que lo hacía al momento de molestarlo, pero lo que no sabía es que esto no fue bien visto por Akame y Sheele quienes sintieron molestia al ver esa escena delante de ellas.

_-"Leone ya suéltalo_". Akame hablo más seria de lo normal halando del brazo al desorientado chico de entre los pechos de la rubia que vio divertida como la peli-negra estaba molesta.

_-"Ya-ya- ya tampoco te enojes Akame_". Dijo divertida viendo la expresión de Akame y el rostro completamente rojo del peli-rojo. –_"Solo estaba molestándolo un poco"._ Aunque no negó que se sintió bien hacer eso con el chico, claro que no lo diría en voz alta.

Pero Sheele a parte de Akame y Leone aun tenía sus preguntas con respecto al caballero, de cómo ser fuerte y para que utilizaba dicha fuerza hasta ahora y por lo que les conto era realmente fuerte tanto como para entrar entre los mejores de Nigth Raid y el Ejercito Revolucionario.

_-"¿León porque quieres ser más fuerte?"._ Una curiosa Sheele se le acerco a León que se recuperaba un poco ayudando quitar ese ambiente incomodo. _–"Eres bastante fuerte tanto que estas entre los tres mejores de Nigth Raid"._

En eso León recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo su padre hace mucho tiempo cuando viajaban de un lugar a otro, palabras que en ese tiempo no entendió por su deseo de venganza y pensar de que eran solo palabras vacías, pero que ahora comprendía la veracidad de ellas.

"**_Nuestra fuerza no es para nosotros León, existimos solamente para proteger a la gente que ser protegida de la oscuridad, no importa si es a una sola persona a cien o miles, es nuestro deber velar por ellas para que vean el mañana"._**

_-"Mi padre una vez dijo que nuestra fuerza no es para nosotros"._ Esto extraño a las tres chicas que no entendieron lo que quería decir para ellas era quien tuviera poder lo usaría para su propio beneficio.

_–"Nuestra fuerza es para la gente que debe ser protegida". Asombrándolas_ por tal ideología de ser fuerte en el mundo de León. _–"Nosotros luchamos para salvar a todos los que podamos, para que puedan ver el mañana, incluso a ustedes las protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario"._ Dijo en medio de una gran sonrisa.

El corazón de las tres asesinas latió con fuerza antes tales palabras que el chico dijo con una gran determinación de no perder a nadie importante para él, ni que nadie inocente sufriera y sobre todo asegurando de que las protegería con su vida, sonrojándose porque de repente se hacía guapo para ellas y mas al ver esa mirada seria.

Abriendo sus ojos y notando a las tres chicas estaban mirándolo fijamente con sus rostros sonrojados, algo que lo intrigo al ver sus expresiones y de un Zaruba que si tuviera manos ya se hubiera palmeado su rostro ante lo denso que a veces podía ser su compañero.

-"_Esto… se encuentran bien". _Pregunto con una ceja levantada a las chicas que salieron de su ensoñación._ –"Tienen la cara roja"._ Sacándolas de su nube y reaccionando.

_-"Emmm… S-si León, estamos bien"._ Respondió Leone algo nerviosa y sonrojada, al igual que Akame y Sheele desviaron sus rostros para que el peli-rojo no vieras sus rubores. _–"Sabes no debes decir esas cosas a la ligera vas a hacer que el corazón de esta joven doncella caiga por ti"._ Poniendo sus manos sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas apenada.

La respuesta no convenció al caballero que al ver que no miraban si no que le dieron la espalda para que no viera sus rostros, además que no entendió lo último dejándolo mejor pasar.

-_"Y bien vamos debemos ir a la cascada"._ Akame tomando el brazo del caballero y metiéndolo entre sus pechos sonrojándolo. –_"Recuerda que me lo prometiste". _ Le recordó al chico que se acordó de lo que le dijo en la mañana esto molesto a la rubia y a la peli-morada.

_-"si, si, está bien vamos una promesa es una promesa"._ Mientras era jalado por la chica quien no podía hacer nada contra ella.

_-"Oigan espérenos"._ Leone grito mientras corría tras ellos, al igual que Sheele quien hacia un puchero.

Lo que no sabían o no se percataron era que fueron vistos por Najenda y Lubbock quienes veían la escena asombrados de que las tres hermosas asesinas estuvieran peleándose por la atención del caballero, pero para el peli-verde ardía de celos más que nada al ver como peleaban a León.

-"_Lo sabía, al parecer mi suposiciones eran ciertas". _Dijo en voz alta la peli-blanca mirando como Leone que lo abrazaba por la espalda y Akame y Sheele tomaban los brazos de un perplejo León que no sabía qué hacer nada más que dejarse llevar. _–"Esas tres están realmente muy interesadas por él"._

_-"Si eso parece"_. Comento el peli-verde desconcertado pero por dentro era un mar de celos. **_–"¡(Maldito seas León!, solo llevas un par de días aquí y has logrado lo que nadie ha podido con ellas como te envido desgraciado)". _**Pensó con real envidia mientras lloraba cómicamente lo que hizo sudar a Najenda al ver los evidentes celos del peli-verde.

[**Salto de tiempo noche área: capital**]

Todos estaban en la capital encubierto, bueno los que estaban en los carteles, los demás se movían sin ningún problema dividiéndose en grupos, excepto León que decidió ir solo ya que tenía previsto encontrarse con el verdugo, mientras que los demás no sabían que eran observados desde las alturas.

-_"Hmmm… aparte del asesino en serie, llegaron los profesionales"._ Una figura que estaba en lo alto de una torre miraba el lugar. _–"Que ciudad más violenta… espléndido, espléndido". _Sonriendo con felicidad demencial.

_-"Nigth Raid…"_. Activando su teigu y mirando a los asesinos uno por uno. _–"Veamos, ¿Que cabeza tom–?"._

Pero se detuvo al ver como joven de cabello rojo lo veía atentamente a pesar de usar si teigu y la distancia a la que veía al chico.

_–"¿Me está viendo a esa distancia?"._ Sorprendido para luego sonreír con verdadera alegría al encontrar al que le reventó las costillas._ –"Haci que por fin apareces ante mi León Luis"._

**[Con Leon momentos antes]**

Este caminaba por las calles de la capital de manera tranquila, incluso hablo con varios guardias mintiéndoles que buscaba una posada y como no tenía mucho dinero les dijo que si les podían recomendar alguna baratas, a pesar de que eran del imperio amablemente le contestaron dándoles indicaciones no sin antes advertirle de que tuviera cuidado con el asesino en serie.

-**"Muchas gracias tendré cuidado".** Dijo León despidiéndose de los guardias que igualmente se despidieron y continuaron con su vigilancia.

Caminando por el lugar hasta sentir que era observado pero no podía percibir de qué lugar lo observaban deteniéndose y mirando a todos lados, hasta que Zaruba hablo.

**-"[Arriba en esa torre siento que desde esa dirección nos observan]". **Indico el anillo madou con seriedad.

**–"[Mira hacia fijamente hacia allá deber ser el]"**. El caballero hizo lo que su socio le indico y miro fijamente hacia la torre. **–"[¿Le avisaras a los demás de que vas por él?]".** Pregunto.

-"_No, iré solo". _Contesto con seriedad aun mirando hacia la torre. _–"Le deje en claro que no matara a nadie hasta encontrarme y cumplió, ahora me toca cumplir con mi palabra". _Caminando hacia la torre donde se encontraba Zank. _–"Aunque ya fijo su mirada en Tatsumi, veremos como actúa en una situación de vida o muerte"._

**[Presente]**

Como en la historia original Tatsumi había sido atraído por Zank por medio de una ilusión disfrazándose de la amiga del castaño atrayéndolo hacia la boca del lobo y donde tendría una pequeña batalla con, hasta la aparición de Akame.

Empezando un enfrentamiento entre estos dos usuarios de teigu donde estaban en igualdad de condiciones, una pequeña abertura en la defensa de Akame fue suficiente para que Zank atacara con un devastador ataque haciéndola retroceder y rozándole su muslo ocasionándole una pequeña herida.

-"_Haci que esta es una batalla entre dos usuarios de teigu". _Un estupefacto Tatsumi que veía la pela entre Zank y Akame. _–"Es muy fuerte para alcanzar a rozar a Akame"._ Preocupado por su compañera de equipo.

Cuando estos se disponían a lanzarse el uno contra el otro con intenciones asesinas fueron detenidos por una voz que provenía de las sombras.

_-"¡Ya es suficiente los dos!"_. La voz que Akame y Tatsumi reconocieron de inmediato de entre la sombras. _–"Akame yo me encargo de ahora en adelante". _Saliendo de la sombras con una mirada seria hacia el verdugo que sonrió ampliamente.

_-"¿León?"._ Akame sorprendida al ver que el peli-rojo caminaba lentamente haci Zank mientras se quitaba su gabardina. –_"¿Piensas enfrentarte a él si no tienes una teigu?"_. Preocupada por el chico que le arrojo su gabardina atrapándola.

_-"Eso no tiene importancia"_. Contesto de manera seria hasta quedar al frente del verdugo a una distancia. _–"Aquí estoy como lo prometí Zank"._ Se dirigió al asesino que sonrió.

_-"Y tal como dijiste en la nota no mate a nadie hasta encontrarte". _Respondió mirando a su joven adversario algo sorprendido de que él fuera el responsable de romperle las costillas y retarlo. _–"Aunque estaba a punto de matar a ese chico"._ Señalando al Tatsumi que solo agacho su mirada molesto por ser débil.

Akame estaba preocupada podía sentir como el ambiente se ponía cada vez más pesado, a pesar de que la conversación de ambos era tranquila y aunque León no tenia teigu, su rumoreada armadura podía ser catalogada como una sin haberla visto todavía, no sabía cómo terminaría la pelea de ambos; pero de lo que se sorprendió es que Zank no había matado a nadie en los últimos días fue por petición de León en su corto primer encuentro.

León desenfundo su espada, pero aun sin estar en combate que llamo la atención del asesino al ver esa espada de apariencia peculiar.

Era una espada larga y delgada, su empuñadura era de un color rojo con un circulo de plata y en el centro de esta tenía un triangulo dorado con el fondo rojo, a simple vista pensó de que esa espada se quebraría con el choque de espadas entre los dos, pero ¿no la usaría su fuera haci de frágil no?.

-_"Antes quiero hacerte una pregunta"_. Dijo ahora totalmente serio Zank al chico que puso atención. _–"¿Tu usas alguna de las 48 teigus?–"_. Pregunto.

_-"No uso ninguna teigu"._ Respondió León negando sorprendiendo al verdugo. _–"Toda mi fuerza actual es de entrenamientos que desde niño realice"._

Eso quería decir que la patada que le dio y que le reventó las costillas fue producto de su propia fuerza sin necesidad de una teigu que lo potenciara, era algo admirable que alguien tan joven tuviera tal fuerza, eso lo llevo a tomar una decisión muy rara en el ya que él era de lo que le gustaba tener la ventaja sobre sus enemigos y juguetes.

_-"De acuerdo haremos esto, no usare mi teigu". _Poniéndose en posición de combate y con una expresión sonriente al caballero que se sorprendió al igual que Tatsumi y Akame. _–"Pelearemos en igualdad de condiciones y si eres más fuerte de lo que creo, entonces usare mi teigu ¿qué te parece?"._

Akame y Tatsumi no lo podían creer ese tipo uso su teigu en ello sin contemplar nada ni mostrar piedad con ellos y ahora con León acepto no utilizar su teigu al menos que lo obligara a hacerlo y pelearían en igualdad de condiciones, quizás era una muestra de respeto a alguien que le había reventado las costillas, por su parte León estaba desconfiado y sabia que esa era una de tantas estrategia tomarte con la guardia baja.

_-"¿Como sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?"._ Pregunto cauteloso León a Zank que solo sonrió no era que tuviera miedo si no que tenía que estar alerta a cualquier ataque a traición_. -"Se que tu teigu puede leer la mente"._ Dijo con seriedad observando al verdugo que se asombro que supiera la habilidad de su arma imperial.

El chico tenía un punto y tenía la razón de desconfiar de él, pero lo que no sabía el caballero era que Zank había entrado en la mente de él sin que se diera cuenta, viendo su vida y todo los retos que tuvo que pasar, hasta el tiempo actual, eso fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión de lo que anteriormente tenía planeado, disfrutaría esta contienda sabiendo de que era la última y teniendo un pensamiento sobre el joven que estaba al frente de él.

**_-"(Pensé que sería Akame quien me liberara de mi miseria)"_**. Pensó mirando al León que esperaba su respuesta en posición de combate. –**_"(Pero al parecer me equivoque)"._**

**_–"(Si muero aquí, moriré con honor al saber que combatí con alguien que está dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger a los inocentes)"_**. Todavía sorprendido de que el peli-rojo lo hiciera cambiar de opinión tan rápido. **_–"(El primer ministro tiene los días contados si el chico llega a liberar a la bestia en su interior jejeje, lo que daría por ver su cara)"._**

Saliendo de sus pensamientos para responder al caballero que estaba expectante.

_-"Bueno ves mi teigu"._ Señalo a su cabeza en donde tenía la teigu llamando la atención de León. _–"Como puedes ver esta desactivada ya que tiene el ojo cerrado y se la activo te darás de cuenta de inmediato"._ Dijo tranquilo cruzándose de brazos.

León entendió su punto y le dio la razón ya que esa cosa tenía el ojo cerrado dando a entender que tenía su teigu desactivada, pero no bajaría la guardia.

-_"Que te parece si comenzamos ya me estoy cansando de esperar". _Dijo Zank sacando sus dos cuchillas que tenía en sus antebrazos.

León por su parte no respondió y se coloco en posición de combate nuevamente listo para empezar la contienda, el ambiente y el silencio en el lugar era abrumador, ante la mirada expectante de Akame que por primera vez vería a León en un combate real y un Tatsumi que estaban nervioso por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-**CLAANNKK--CRAASSSH**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos chocaban sus espadas, lo que origino una fuerte ráfaga de aire y que el suelo bajo ellos se cuarteara producto de la fuerza ejercida de ambos mientras se miraban retadoramente.

**_-"(¡Demonios! Es muy fuerte)_**". Pensó muy sorprendido León sintiendo la presión que ejercía el verdugo.**_ –"(Incluso mucho más que Ogre)"_**. Aumentando también su fuerza para no verse inferior al asesino.

Estuvieron haci por unos segundos, sintiendo que cedía un poco ante la fuerza de Zank, no quedándole de otra a León, que propinarle una poderosa patada al abdomen del verdugo haciéndolo retroceder mientras que sus botas rompían el suelo alejándolo unos metros de él.

_-"Vaya fuerza que tienes chico me sorprendiste"._ Zank burlonamente limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca al caballero quien limpiaba un corte en su mejilla. _–"Veamos cómo te va antes mis… _**_¡RÁFAGAS DE MUERTE!"_**.

En un rápido movimiento desapareció y apareció sobre León quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

**_-"(¡Rayos!)"._**

¡**ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA!**

**¡SLASH - SLASH - SLASH!**

A una gran velocidad empezó a tacar con sus cuchillas, quien el cómo pudo puso su espada como escudo para bloquear los ataques del asesino, pero no se salvo al recibir cortes en sus brazos y torso todo ante las miradas preocupadas de Akame y Tatsumi que no sabían qué hacer, cuando la peli-negra estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero el castaño la detuvo.

_-"Porque me detienes Tatsumi"_. Akame en un tono molesta y preocupada miro al chico que la tenia del brazo._ –"Si sigue haci va a matar a León"._

El castaño por su parte señalo hacia la pelea y ella miro solo para ver qué Zank haciendo su ataque y al peli-rojo que se protegía, pero al levantar la mirada Akame se sorprendió de gran manera al verle sonreír al igual que el verdugo.

_-"Los dos se están divirtiendo mucho"._ Tatsumi dijo mirando la escena extrañado de tal situación. _–"Se que quieres detenerlos pero solo los interrumpirías"._

_-"¿Están sonriendo mientras combaten?"._ Pregunto ampliando un poco sus ojos sorprendida de de verlos sonreír.

_–"Al parecer… están emocionados de enfrentarse a alguien fuerte"._ En medio de una sonrisa el castaño comento era una de las pocas veces que veía sonreír al caballero._ –"Y por si has lo has notado, Zank no ha utilizado su teigu"._ Viendo al asesino que en verdad solo peleaba con su habilidad.

Akame miraba sin palabras como ambos combatían sonrientes, era como si hallaran eso divertido ver su propia sangre y sentir el dolor de tus heridas, vio como León atacaba con fuerza y fiereza y Zank ahora era el que se protegía y recibía cortes en su cuerpo pero no dejaba de sonreír, viendo como chocaban sus espadas y forcejaban entre sí con una expresión sonriente.

Ambos nuevamente a gran velocidad intercambiaban sus ataques mientras se desplazaban de lugar a otro sin darse un respiro hasta que León dio un salto y pateo la el rostro de Zank haciéndolo encogerse del dolor, solo para recibir una patada al pecho que lo hizo salir volando hasta estrellarse contra un muro.

-"_Eres fuerte chico como lo imagine"._ Saliendo del muro Zank de una manera agitada pero sonriente le dijo al peli-rojo que sonreía. _–"Akame puede ser una oponente fuerte, pero esto mas es divertido"._

-_"Debo decir que hace mucho tiempo que no peleaba haci"._ León respondió limpiando un pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca. _–"Me estoy divirtiendo tanto que no quiero terminarlo"._ Esta declaración sorprendió tanto como a Zank y Akame, Tatsumi.

-_"Tú también estás loco ¿eh?"._ Sonriente se incorporaba lentamente y miraba al peli-rojo quien sonreía. _–"Pero me caes bien se dice que es bueno disfrutar de una buena batalla"._

León sonrió pero luego cambio su expresión a una seria lo que fue visto por el verdugo y Akame, no estaba en contra de disfrutar una buen enfrentamiento eso lo hacía a menudo con su primo Alfonso para pulir sus habilidades y estar en forma en cualquier batalla, pero de la manera en que Zank era algo que no estaba para nada bien y eso era algo que él jamás haría solo para batallar.

_-"No estoy en contra de tu lógica de disfrutar una buena pelea"._ Respondió el caballero quien se posicionaba para atacar. _–"Pero tú has matado a gente inocente solo para tu diversión eso es algo que no haría"_.

_-"Tienes razón pero no lo pude evitar"._ Sonriendo con demencia molestando al peli-rojo. _–"Me acostumbre tanto a esto que ya no puedo parar". _Empezando a reír a carcajadas.

La mirada de León fue ocultada por sus flequillos y apretando su espada con fuerza que parecía que la quería romper estaba enojado y tenía que acabar con esto ahora.

_-"Entonces no me das otra opción que…"._ De una manera fría y una expresión afilada despareció y apareció en frente de Zank haciendo abriera sus ojos con sorpresa. _–"Que acabar con tu sufrimiento aquí y ahora"._

-¡**CLANK**!-

Con una fuerza bestial arremetió con un tajo a Zank que puso sus cuchillas para protegerse del mortal ataque sintiendo como sus brazos se entumecían del brutal ataque, pero no pudo seguir con su impresión al ver que el peli-rojo esta vez atacaba con una patada directo al mentón haciéndolo escupir sangre y elevarse unos metros, León salto tomándolo de sus hombros lo lanzo con fuerza contra el suelo destrozándolo haciendo un cráter algo grande.

León aterrizo a unos metros del cráter recién formado con una mirada seria centrado en Zank ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de Akame y Tatsumi quienes vieron de primera mano las habilidades de caballero.

_-"Esta batalla está decidida Zank"._ Dijo León afirmando sus piernas para lanzarse contra el verdugo. _–"Tus días como asesino a serie se acaban aquí y ahora"._

**-CRACK CRACK**-

Miro hacia donde escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose solo para llevarse la sorpresa de ver sus dos cuchillas agrietarse no pudiendo resistir un golpe más de esa magnitud dirigiendo su mirada hacia el peli-rojo que estaba listo para acabar con la contienda.

**_-"(Maldición se van a romper)"._** Desesperado mirando ahora sus cuchillas que se cuarteaban cada vez mas. **_–"(Como fue que saco esa fuerza de la nada es como si…)_**". Mirando a los ojos del chico que resplandecían.

**_-"¡AAAAHHH NO PIENSO MORIR AQUÍ TAN FACIL!". _**Zank grito lanzándose contra León quien también hizo lo mismo.

Al chocar su cuchilla con la espada de León una onda de choque se origino y el suelo bajo ellos se destrozo formando un gran cráter nuevamente haciendo un intercambio brutal de espadas donde ambos recibían cortes pero seguían sin ceder.

**_-"¡YO TE MATARE PRIMERO!"._** Grito desesperado viéndose claramente superado por el caballero. _–"¡Tengo la ventaja de ver tus movimientos futuros!"._ Activando su teigu lo que fue visto por el caballero quien aumento la velocidad de sus ataques.

Rompiendo su cuchilla izquierda de un tajo pero en un movimiento equivocado por parte de León le dio una abertura a Zank para que le diera una bestial patada al chico en el abdomen haciéndolo escupir sangre y salir disparado hacia atrás rodando varias veces hasta detenerse.

-"_Demonios ese golpe me tomo desprevenido". _Dijo León tosiendo sangre y sosteniendo su costado adolorido.

**-"[¡León muévete!]"**. Exclamo Zaruba alarmado por su compañero quien no pudo reaccionar al ver a Zank ya encima con su cuchilla restante con intenciones de matarlo.

-**_"(Demonios no puedo moverme)". _**Dijo Leon en sus pensamientos al ver el peligro cerca intentando mover su cuerpo pero no podía. **_–"(No tengo más opción que…)"_**. Dijo para que sus ojos se iluminaran haciendo aparecer el anillo de luz en sus ojos.

Akame y Tatsumi vieron al intercambio brutal entre ambos y sorprendiéndose de la fuerza que el caballero tenia al enfrentarse a alguien con una teigu y encima era un asesino, pero León se defendió, arrincono y hirió al verdugo pero luego viendo por un descuido del peli-rojo salió volando de una patada al abdomen y donde posteriormente Zank desapareció y apareció para darle golpe final.

_-"¡Esto es malo!"_. Dijo aun alarmado castaño al ver a su amigo en inminente peligro. –_"Si le da está acabado"._

**_-"¡LEÓN ESQUIVALO!"_**. Grito Akame preocupada al ver que el peli-rojo no reaccionaba y cuando se disponía a intervenir escucho el grito de Zank.

**_-"¡ESTE ES TU FINAL LEÓN LUIS!"._** Grito bajando su espada para dar el golpe final pero algo sucedió.

**-¡FLLUUUSSSH!-**

El verdugo sintió un dolor horrible entrar por su espalda y salir por su abdomen, bajando su mirada solo para ver cómo estaba atravesado por una espada de hoja ancha de color negro y larga de doble filo quienes brillaban de un dorado neón, con detalles de plateados en la hoja con un lo que parecía ser un dragón dorado de ojos rojo que brillaban con intensidad viendo como el filo se manchaba de su propia sangre.

_-"Pero que…"._ Un Tatsumi en shock por lo que veía al igual que una pelinegra que no sabían que decir.

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos instantes al ver a Zank quien tenía la punta de su cuchilla en la frente de un mortalmente serio León quien escurría sangre hasta que lo oyeron reír.

_-"jejejeje"._ Rio Zank de manera divertida y sincera al peli-rojo que no cambiaba su expresión. _–"Parece que yo soy el que pierde esta batalla"_. Cayendo de rodillas pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

_-"Haci es yo gano esta pelea". _Respondió León con una mirada severa al verdugo que estaba de rodillas. _–"Aunque debo decir que estuviste a punto de ganarme"._

Akame y Tatsumi vieron con sorpresa como la espada incrusta en Zank desaparecía en partículas de luz asombrando también al verdugo al ver ese fenómeno pero más al ver que su joven adversario se incorporaba nuevamente estando frente a él, cerrando sus ojos para esperar su muerte pero no fue así sintió como era tomado del brazo abriendo sus ojos solo para ver al chico que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-_"Que estás haciendo Leon termínalo ya"_. Una Akame preocupada al ver la acción del peli-rojo y cuando se disponía a ir a detenerlo fue detenida por el castaño que negó_. –"¿Tatsumi?"._

_-"Déjalo esto es cortesía de un caballero"._ Dijo Tatsumi con una mirada llena de orgullo al ver a su amigo que aun con sus enemigos los ayudaba hasta que dieran su último aliento. _–"Lo mismo paso con Ogre, en toda batalla puedes mostrar respeto y admiración a tu oponente caído"_. Dijo estas sabias palabras que una vez le dijo su maestro.

Viendo los dos como ambos caminaban apoyados entre si hasta llegar a una estatua en el centro de la plaza para ayudar a sentarse al verdugo y luego el quedando uno al lado del otro mirando el hermoso cielo nocturno que estaba despejado.

_-"Sabes crees que no me di de cuenta pero sé que no _usastes_ tu teigu solo la activaste"._ Comento León y con una mirada acusadora al verdugo que sudo cómicamente por eso.

_-"¿Huh? eso lo olvide por completo jajaja"._ Rio alegremente golpeando la espalda de León que hizo una mueca de dolor por sus heridas. _–"Pero sabes quería esto quería morir así"._ Llamando la atención de joven caballero.

_-"Cuando empecé esto de ser un verdugo en la prisión pensé que era para acabar con gente mala". _Dijo con voz tranquila llamando la atención de León que lo observo. _–"Y era así en un principio solo aquellos con crímenes imperdonables morían bajo mi mano"._

Leon escucho en silencio lo que dijo Zank apretando sus puños con impotencia al ver como un alma fue corrompida por la oscuridad.

_-"¿Y qué paso después?"._ Se atrevió a preguntar el caballero al verdugo quien miro al chico a su lado por unos momentos y regresar su mirada al cielo. _–"¿Que sucedió para que todo cambiara?"._

_-"Con el emperador y su esposa muertos de manera misteriosa no se podía dejar al país sin un líder"._ Prosiguió verdugo que estaba con sus ojos cerrados recordando como todo cambio. _–"Su hijo tomo el puesto de emperador a corta edad y colocando como al primer ministro a Honest"._ Dijo esto último con odio.

-_"Supongo que el es causante de todo esto ¿verdad?". _Pregunto el caballero que estaba serio al escuchar la historia de Zank.

El verdugo lo miro con sorpresa de que fuera alguien rápido para sacar suposiciones, hasta que recordó con quien estaba hablando pero asintió ante su pregunta.

_-"Así es, es una tapadera usa al emperador como títere para sus planes". _Respondió con ira pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano caería. _–"Mate a gente inocente solo porque él los culpo de traición al imperio yo mate a muchos tanto que enloquecí"._

Recordando sus suplicas diciendo de que eran inocentes y que el verdadero enemigo era el primer ministro pero no fueron escuchados al ser comprados por este, no teniendo de otra que matar dia tras días a personas que eran totalmente inocentes.

Tosiendo con fuerza al ver que se debilitaba cada vez más y sus fuerzas poco a poco lo abandonaban, miro al caballero que tenía su mirada oculta por su cabello y apretaba sus puños con fuerza tanto que empezaron a sangrar.

**_-"(Pero sé que tu cambiaras la historia de este podrido y jodido mundo)"._** Dijo en sus pensamientos viendo una esperanza en el chico. **_–"(Lo sé porque vi tu vida y nunca te diste por vencido siempre seguiste guiado por los sentimientos latentes en tu corazón)"._**

_–"León se que tu puedes cambiar este mundo"._ Dijo asiendo de que el que peli-rojo lo mirara con sorpresa. _–"Es por eso de que no debes sentirte mal por derrotarme este es mi castigo por matar a muchos inocentes". _

Ante estas palabras dichas por Zank León amplio sus ojos de la impresión de que alguien tuviera fe en el cómo Ogre pero ahora que lo dijera un psicópata y pero también al saber de que el hombre supiera algo de él.

_-"¿Porque crees que puedo cambiar este mundo?". _Sorprendido de que supiera de que era de otro mundo pero luego recordó que su teigu podía leer la mente. _–"¿Acaso leíste mi mente? ¿En qué momento fue que no me di cuenta?"._

_ -"jajaja eso no tiene importancia ahora"._ Dijo alegremente solo para toser más sangre sintiendo de que se acercaba su final. _–"Quiero que tomes mi teigu y se la des a alguien que la use para bien"._ Quitándose la teigu de su cabeza y poniéndola en las manos de chico.

-"Zank". Dijo León con voz suave al ver el verdadero Zank que estaba oculto tras esa personalidad asesina y psicópata.

_-"Confió en que harás lo correcto y salvaras al imperio"._ Poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del peli-rojo de forma paternal. _–"Nunca dejes de avanzar, piensa en la gente que te necesita y que sufre por culpa de Honest"._

_-"Gracias a ti las voces en mi cabeza se detienen y al fin puedo morir en paz hasta entonces observare tu progreso León Luis"_

Confiaba en el confiaba de que el seria el que cambiaria la historia donde por fin todo ese sufrimiento y derramamiento de sangre de cientos de inocentes se detendría, el vería desde el infierno la caída del primer ministro, la luz y la esperanza estaban en este joven muchacho que poco a poco se adaptaba a ese mundo cruel y despiadado pero que sería el que daría el inicio a un nuevo comienzo.

Con esos pensamientos sonrió y la vida abandono su cuerpo haciendo que su mano cayera sobre el pie del caballero que lo vio perder la vida con una sonrisa sincera y desprovista de maldad alguna levantándose con dificultad por sus heridas miro fijamente al cuerpo sin vida de Zank.

_-"Te lo juro Zank como se lo jure a Ogre que no descasare hasta cumplir mi promesa"._ Dijo con voz cargada de determinación y ira, ira hacia al primer ministro por hacer que buenas personas se corrompieran, ira por no poder hacer nada en este mundo desconocido para él. _–"Te lo prometo que el pagara por su crímenes en vida y en el infierno". _Apretando con fuerza la teigu de Zank.

El se encargaría de hacerle pagar todo el daño que estaba ocasionando, guardaría esa ira para cuando ese dia llegara fuera testigo de lo que era sentir la ira de aquellas voces que fueron reprimidas, lo haría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en este mundo.

León estaba por caer de rodillas por el agotamiento y sus heridas, pero fue sostenido antes de caer por Akame quien tenía una mirada preocupada por sus heridas, viendo a unos pasos de ellos acercase el castaño quien tomaba su hombro derecho.

_-"Bien hecho León como siempre eres genial". _Dijo Tatsumi con una alegre expresión en su rostro y mirando de reojo al cuerpo sin vida de Zank que yacía sentado. **_–"(Que encuentres la paz en la otra vida lejos de este caótico mundo)"._** Dijo en sus pensamientos.

-_"Buen trabajo León"_. La peli-negra le sonrió con cariño sonrojándolo ya que esas expresiones la hacían ver bonita, de hecho más de lo que ya era.

_ -"Akame, Tatsumi_". Leon dijo a los sus dos acompañantes que ahora lo observaban sonrientes por su trabajo.

_-"Debemos irnos antes de que los guardias vengan aquí". _Akame hablo empezando a caminar preocupada por ambos pero más por el peli-rojo al estar más herido. _–"Tatsumi puedes moverte sin ayuda rápido". _Pregunto al castaño que asintió.

_-"Comparado con León yo estoy bien no te preocupes"._ Sonrió ignorando el dolor en sus heridas que eran bastantes fuertes pero el peli-rojo estaba mucho peor que él, no sabía cómo no se había desmayado.

_–"Vámonos de aquí"._ Empezando a caminar con rapidez.

_-"León puedes moverte". _Pregunto al caballero que sintió con una sonrisa forzada

-_"No te preocupes soy más fuerte de lo que parezco salgamos de aquí rápido"._ Respondió sonriendo forzadamente a la peli-negra que no se lo creía. _–"Solo dormiré un rato despiértame cuando lleguemos a la base". _Fue lo último que dijo para quedar inconsciente.

Akame miro el rostro de un inconsciente León que se contorsionaba producto del dolor, tenía heridas serias que requerían de atención médica inmediata, tomándolo con delicadeza lo puso en su espalda mostrando gran resistencia empezó a correr saltando aun tejado hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

La misión había terminado y había visto de lo que León era capaz, fuerte con una vasta experiencia en el manejo de la espada también vio su bondad hacia su oponente caído y estar con hasta el último momento y escuchar su última voluntad, algo que muy pocas veces era visto en este mundo cruel.

**[Al dia siguiente: base Nigth raid] **

Los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana y le daban directo al rostro de León quien abría sus ojos lentamente viendo el techo de su habitación, sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo por sus heridas sintiendo un peso extra cerca de su pecho y en sus piernas escucho un suave respirar girando su cabeza a la izquierda viendo una Akame dormida con su cabeza recostada en su pecho y a su lado Sheele que estaba recostada en sus piernas.

**_–"(Que hacen ellas aquí)"._** Sonrojándose al ver el pijama que llevaba puesta la peli-negra que era de un color rosa claro con encajes blancos y a una Sheele que dormía plácidamente usando sus piernas como almohada.

**_-"(Maldición me duelen como el infierno)"._** Dijo en sus pensamientos al tratar de moverse lo que fue muy mala idea ya su cuerpo grito de dolor. **_–"(No me puedo mover con ellas encima de mí a todo esto ¿Por qué están dormidas en mi habitación?)"._**

**_-"([Que Lerdo eres León es obvio que estaban preocupadas por ti])"._** Dijo Zaruba en los pensamientos del peli-rojo que se sobre salto un poco solo para sentir dolor. **_–"([Estabas bastante herido que se tomaron la tarea de limpiar y vendar tus heridas])"_**.

_-"(Oh ya veo cuando despierten les agradeceré)". _Dijo solo para oír un suspiro claramente exasperado de Zaruba.

**_-"([Hay por el amor de Garm ayúdame con este cabeza hueca])"._** Dijo internamente claramente molesto por León pero luego recordó algo. **_–"([Ah cierto a ti no te interesan esas cosas])"._**

¡Ha! por todos los Makais hasta donde sería su compañero tan denso con las mujeres quizás podía ser un calenturiento cuando quería y claro ejemplo fue cuando se tiro a la alquimista Makai, pero por lo demás era más denso que una roca y lo peor que su harem al parecer estaba en proceso de hacerse realidad y el muy idiota no parecía darse de cuenta.

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al oír a ambas chicas gemir y moverse un poco hasta abrir lentamente sus ojos solo para ver al caballero observándolas curioso, al verlo despierto se abalanzaron hacia él en medio de un abrazo.

_-"León qué bueno que estés bien". _Una Sheele que estaba pegada al cuello de un sonrojado León que sentía el cálido aliento de la chica en su cuello. _–"Estaba muy preocupada cuando llegaste a la guardia muy herido"._

_-"No se preocupen Sheele Akame estoy bien esto no es nada". _Dijo el caballero como pudo uso su mano derecha y toco suavemente la cabeza de la chica y con su mano izquierda la cabeza de Akame que aun no decía nada.

-"¿_Como te sientes?_". Separándose del abrazo Akame dijo mirando al caballero que sonrió ante su pregunta. _–"Estabas bastante herido pensé que no lo lograrías". _

Ahora el caballero viendo que en los ojos de la chica al igual que la peli-morada unas pequeñas lágrimas se hicieron presentes, ¿tan preocupadas de el estaban como para querer llorar?, no lo sabía con exactitud solo le produjo una calidez en su corazón que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo pero lo que sabía es que este mundo cruel le daría la respuesta tarde o temprano.

-"_Estoy bien no tienen de que estar angustiadas las dos"_. Dijo poniendo ambas manos en la cabeza de ambas chicas que lo miraron directo a los ojos y este les sonrió._ –"No pienso caer tan fácil pelearé a su lado hasta y las protegeré de cualquier peligro con mi vida si debo hacerlo"._ Con una gran sonrisa que sonrojo a ambas chicas.

A pesar de sus que sus palabras eran ingenuas su convicción era firme y con una gran determinación lo que ocasiono que un fuerte rubor explotara en las mejillas de ambas chicas, aun no se podían explicar como un chico que llevaban solo unos días de conocer hiciera tal efecto en ellas era algo que nunca verían en un hombre en estos tiempos de guerra, si había muchos hombre con metas ya sea por fama o por dinero, por su gente pero jamás con un propósito tan puro como el chico delante de ellas el querer dar su vida por personas que no conocía eso era lo que a ellas les atrajo.

Alguien con tal alma pura con tal deseo y propósito no era digno de ellas, solo peleaban contra el imperio solo porque debían matar y eso lo hacían mucho antes de esta revolución, en cambio este joven llevaba peleando la mayor parte de su vida desde las sombras contra criaturas demoniacas solo para proteger a la gente inocente que no sabían de él, si moría no habría una tumba en su honor o una despedida solo sería uno de tantos que arriesgaban sus vidas por ellos.

León vio a ambas chicas secarse las lágrimas y le sonrieron antes de que Sheele lo tomara de la cabeza y lo pegara a sus pechos haciendo que el chico se sonrojara a nuevos niveles siendo visto por Akame que tenía una suave sonrisa.

_-"S-Sh-Sheele d-dije algo malo"._ Pregunto confuso y a la vez sonrojado por la situación en la que se encontraba pero sintió que la chica lo atraía más a su grande busto.

-_"No, no es nada malo". _Respondió la chica en medio de una dulce sonrisa que el caballero no podía ver solo que para ella se sentía cálida al estar cerca del peli-rojo. –_"Es solo que me alegra saber que estas bien León_". Cerrando sus ojos.

Después de unos segundos se separo del chico para el alivio de este, tuvo que girar su mirada hacia Akame al sentir que ella tomaba su mano.

-_"¿Akame?"._ Hablo entre extrañado y sorprendido al ver la hermosa sonrisa que mostraba la joven de ojos rojos.

_-"León me alegra que quieras pelear a nuestro lado"_. Apretando la mano de León y acariciándola sonrojando nuevamente el chico. _–"Gracias por estar aquí y mostrarnos el camino de un protector"._

_-"Todos son importantes y eso te incluye a ti es por eso que quiero que estés siempre con nosotros"._

Ahora entendía las convicciones de este joven guerrero único entre millones, el había elegido el camino de proteger sin recibir nada a cambio un camino difícil pero que su mirada mostraba que muchas veces triunfo sobre las adversidades que perdió a gente importante para él pero que fueron su impulso para que nadie sufriera aun si era el que cargaba con el peso del mundo en sus hombros ahora más que nada estaba decidida a pelear al lado de tan valiente guerrero y ver hasta donde llegaban sus hazañas que hasta ahora no dejaron de impresionarles.

León sonrió antes las palabras de Akame y miro por la ventana.

_-"No agradezcas yo soy quien tiene que darle las gracias Akame Sheele". _Respondió con una suave sonrisa a ambas chicas. _–"No lo dudes estaré siempre a su lado no pienso perderme el ver un nuevo imperio libre de opresión". _Mirando su mano y apretándola con fuerza y recordando las palabras de su padre.

**_"Nosotros continuaremos existiendo mientras exista un mundo por proteger seguiremos luchando"_**

El las protegería con su vida algo le decía que tenía que proteger sus sonrisa, no solo con ellas que poco a poco inconscientemente se ganaban un lugar en su corazón si no por sus nuevos amigos que luchaban por la libertad de un mundo que estaba bajo la opresión el lucharía por ellas y por sus amigos estos lazos lo haría fuerte para enfrentar un futuro incierto.

**[Fin del capítulo #3]**

**Como dije al principio quiero disculparme por la demora pero se los diré para que se hagan una idea sufrí un accidente en él trabajo al casi arrancarme el brazo derecho lo que me llevo directo al hospital donde tuvieron operarme y créame cuando les digo que la experiencia no fue bonita es mas desearía olvidarlo. Me dieron de licencia unos meses hasta rehabilitar mi brazo derecho, ahora se preguntaran ¿cómo puedes escribir si tienes tu brazo derecho mal? Bueno pues resulta que puedo usar ambas manos sin problemas por lo que puedo escribir con mi mano izquierda, también aprovechare estos días claro sin sobre esforzarme tanto tenerles los capítulos más a tiempo.**

**Una vez más disculpen la demora enserio la vida a veces no hace más en varias ocasiones que me vaya con Papá Dios la última vez que estuve a punto de matarme fue cuando me estrelle en mi camioneta hace 6 meses contra un camión y el como estoy vivo todavía pues yo digo que es obra del creador que todavía no me necesita jejeje.**

**Así es amigos soy como de la película esa de [Final Destination] jeje me quiere la muerte pero Dios todavía no**

**Hasta entonces nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_"Saludos y éxitos en sus mentas amigos dios los guarde hoy mañana y siempre"_


	4. Capitulo 4 reescrito

Hola Amigos de fanfiction ¿cómo están?, espero que bien en su dia, tarde o noche a la hora que estén leyendo el fic sean una vez más bienvenidos Akame Divine Flames.

¡Carajo! estoy sorprendido de la rápida aceptación de este fic, quien iba imaginarlo los subestime por completo jejeje jamás pensé que les encantara el proyecto.

Sus comentarios queridos lectores ahora es mi motor de motivación para continuar con el fic, es bueno saber que el tiempo que empleas para escribir sea recompensado con la aceptación estos es más que suficiente para mí eso lo aprecio de todo corazón.

Y también decidí realizar la reescritura de este capítulo No.4 ya que hubieron muchas cosa que deje de lado y que eran importantes, gracias a Dios recupere la movilidad de mi brazo en un 50% lo que es bueno gracias a las terapias, solo espero no cagarla y recibir otro regaño monumental del Doc.

Antes de pasar a los comentarios tengo que aclarar unas cuantas dudas que tienen:

· **Fuerza de León:** Se había dicho anteriormente de que León estaría a la par con Esdeath. Eso fue porque no pensaba meter otro caballero Makai, pero luego eso cambio al incluir a Kiba quien es considerado el caballero oscuro más poderoso existente y como había mencionado en un comentario anterior que hizo mi buen amigo **David NormanE8E**, este personaje en búsqueda del poder absorbió a mas de 1000 horrores con tal de hacerse muchos más fuerte, lo que le permitió superar a los portadores del título de Garo con extrema facilidad y matando a uno de quien era su maestro Taiga y a Koga quien heredo el titulo de Garo después de la muerte de Taiga solamente lo dejo vivir por mero capricho para ver si podía hacerse más fuerte y detenerlo lo que era casi imposible al contar con un arsenal enorme en cuanto habilidades y fuerza se refiere.

Esto me llevo a cambiar la fuerza de León quien lo deje 30 veces superior a Sword personaje de Garo Vanishing Line, lo que han visto esta temporada saben a lo que me refiero, Garo vanishing Line supera con creces a sus dos primeras temporadas en lo que se refiere en fuerza y destrucción, la batalla entre Sword y Knight dejo devastada la cuidad donde muchas vidas se perdieron en este choque de caballeros lo que ahora es oficial al dejar a León a ese nivel lo que todavía en insuficiente en contra de Barago pero no quiere decir que ambos salgan ilesos si bien estarán a la par en fuerza, la habilidad de Barago de absorber horrores lo hacen más fuerte, por otra parte quiero que León se supere y se haga más fuerte hasta la batalla final.

Con esto León hasta el momento sería superior a cualquier personaje de Akame Ga Kill siendo superado solamente por Barago quien todavía no entra en escena, pero como sabemos León se contendrá contra sus enemigos al luchar en igualdad de condiciones a quienes se ganen el respeto de él y con los otros… bueno ya saben lo que pasara.

· **Barago:** Para lo que no saben quien este personaje, es el antagonista de la serie Live action de Garo, donde es el Dark Makai Knight Kiba, este caballero es jodidamente poderoso y hasta el momento no tiene igual. Con una personalidad retorcida, sádica, fría y despiadada, con maneras únicas de lucha y con la habilidad de absorber horrores para aumentar su poder, con un claro objetivo de ver el mundo arder y oír los gritos de sufrimiento de los débiles que según sus propias palabras es música para sus oídos.

Hasta la fecha Barago es el peor enemigo de Garo existente tanto por su enorme poder y habilidades superando con creces a Dark Makai Knights como lo son Christopher Harden, Bernardo Dion, Darío Montoya y Jinga quien posteriormente se convirtió en un horror.

· **Alma perdida o también conocido como Corazón de la destrucción Forma Bestia Garo:** Es el estado de la armadura en modo bestia es una criatura hombre lobo gigante en donde libera todo su poder y su destrucción es bestial.

Esta forma se desencadena cuando el portador de la armadura pasa del límite de tiempo de 10 segundos como pasa en la serie Live action o es sometido a su emoción más oscura odio, rabia o desesperación lo que ocurre en la serie del anime.

En ese estado no distinguirá entre amigos o enemigos y atacara a todos por igual, sin embargo en este estado en la mayoría de las veces tiene siempre un objetivo en la mira causante de su ira y arremete contra el objetivo deseado.

Cuando León al ver a su madre en su mente morir incontables veces sin este poder nada, se deja llevar por su ira y desata el alma perdida dejando a la ciudad de Santa Bardo un caos total donde muchas personas murieron.

Hasta ahora el Alma perdida o forma bestia de León es la más poderosa y catastróficas de todas las series tanto Anime como Live action.

Sin embargo si este poder si se controla bien puede dar un enorme impulso de poder en combate y su poder físico es suficientemente grande para rivalizar o superar la fuerza de un Dragon con facilidad, para eso el portador de la armadura Makai deberá entrenar sus emociones y no dejarse llevar por ninguna de estas, pero si lo logra controlar es la llave para usar todo su poder sin ser afectado por las emociones negativas.

· **Zaruba: **Hasta ahora se había pensado que este peculiar anillo aparte de tener momentos de humor, habilidad única de rastrear Horrores y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo como se demostró en Vanishing Line, resulta ser que tiene más habilidades de lo que se pensaba, haci como un origen que los sorprenderá y aquí las diré.

Se revela que Zaruba es el espíritu de un horror que ha sido pacificado para servir al primer Garo y a todos los que llevan el título después.

Si esta información es impactante ¿verdad? Y según lo declarado por Keita Amemiya creador de Garo, a diferencia de otros horrores, Zaruba ha estado pensando en la coexistencia con los humanos desde la antigüedad. Hizo un contrato con los Makai Knights donde los ayudará a derrotar a Horrores más maliciosos como un anillo madō y a cambio su Caballero le ofrecería una parte de su energía que es cada mes en luna llena.

Créanme que yo no sabía sobre esto hasta que me dispuse a investigar más a fondo para tener mejores ideas

Ahora pasamos a las habilidades que tiene nuestro buen amigo parlanchín.

Aunque se desconoce toda la fuerza su total, Zaruba puede ayudar a disipar ilusiones, detectar diversas energías espirituales como los horrores y otras energías, hablar con y por los muertos, huir temporalmente (dimensionalmente), respirar Madou Fire, etc.

Su ayuda no solo le limita a solo aquellos que llevan el titulo de Garo, puede ayudar a quien lo porte claro aunque no pueda usar su poder.

Puede detectar las emociones de su portador si esta triste, feliz o si este en peligro y necesita ayuda o cualquier otra persona en la que haiga estado en contacto.

Como en la serie Vanishing Line tiene un cuerpo físico que es la motocicleta una vez transferido y activado a la motocicleta, Zaruba se convierte en la motocicleta que se convierte en su cuerpo extendido donde puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y además de usar el blindaje de Garo. Estas habilidades permiten que Zaruba pelee con Sword lado a lado cuando sea necesario, al igual que los corceles mado.

Si señores ese pequeño amigo es más de lo que parece jje quien lo diría.

Con todo esto dicho ahora pasamos directo a sus comentarios.

**David NormanE8E, LautaroFernandez y EvilJack sugerencia Colectiva:** Gracias por leer el fic una vez más amigos en cuanto su sugerencia aquí está mi respuesta: Es una excelente sugerencia de hecho me inspiraron a hacer el suspenso épico cuando Barago se presente por primera vez ante León y contarle su plan de traer a los horrores a ese mundo solo para su mera diversión y ver otro mundo arder, esto tendría un gran impacto en nuestro héroe que jurara que lo detendrá a toda costa ya que sabe las consecuencias de abrir una puerta al mundo oscuro y traer a los horrores eso sería un caos total y pasaría de ser el renio imperial al reino de los horrores, esta sugerencia la acepto con puño de hierro y será tomada para el fic gracias chicos de verdad se los agradezco.

**DestroyerKid:** Jeje es bueno saber que te gustara el cap, esa es la esencia de León Luis, un Caballero Makai que ha pasado por mucho a pesar de ser alguien tan joven tiene experiencia de la vida y que aun de su pasado doloroso esto lo motivo a pelear y proteger a todos para que nadie sufra lo que el sufrió, perdió su título y lo retomo con una fuerte convicción de no volver a ver la llamas de la venganza lo que lo convierte en alguien digno del título de Garo y como sabes esa clase de persona con ese sentido del deber, justica y esa pasión por proteger a los inocentes no existen en AKG, lo que lo convierte en un faro de esperanza en un mundo lleno de oscuridad.

Zank admitió sus pecados y depositando toda su confianza a este joven caballero que hará todo lo que está a su alcance para cumplir su promesa y por ultimo pero no menos importante me agrada que te gustara la idea del Harem con estas cuatro bellezas.

**Logan59x:** Saludos amigo me alegra saber de qué te gusto este fic, en cuanto a tu sugerencia de tener la moto de Vanishing Line no tienes de que preocuparte ya tenía esa idea desde el principio a que la usara jejeje te sorprenderá a medida que vaya subiendo los caps.

**Carlos Cardosa: **Espera con paciencia amigo porque no te vas a arrepentir y en cuanto a Seryu ya se acerca su fin con esta no tendrá piedad y dependerá de León si se merece o no la muerte y será un gran shock para ella saber lo que dijo Ogre antes de morir a León.

**Gianelliic: **Sabia que les gustaría la idea del Harem y de este antagonista de Garo de la serie Live Action con solo oír su titulo jejeje, a decir verdad me encanto su personalidad despiadada y sus ansias de ver el mundo destruido y es realmente fuerte como para dejar dos veces al caballero dorado Koga fuera de combate con extrema facilidad hacen que la trama y él suspenso sean intensos.

Y en cuanto tu sugerencia de que León sea menos fuerte y que tenga que superarse creo que mencione que estaba su criterio si querían cambiar eso, bueno eres el primero en dar tu opinión que será tomada en cuenta estas en lo cierto, León es fuerte en su propio derecho 30 veces superior a Sword de Vanishing Line y hasta ahora ha peleado en igualdad de condiciones contra sus enemigos pero es mucho más fuerte que Esdeath, ahora que agregue en escena a Barago quien es superior a cualquier personaje de Akame Ga kill era obvio que tenía que darle un power up a León para que este a nivel lo que será imposible de golpe tendrá que superarse a sí mismo para derrotar al Dark Makai Knight Kiba.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no de una batalla decente contra Barago donde ambos terminaran con más de simples rasguños aquí gana la experiencia, fuerza, habilidad y el poder, lo que el antagonista le lleva una enorme ventaja en eso al tener más años de experiencia en combate, León tendrá que hacerse más fuerte si quiere proteger a las personas, también recuerda que tiene un reto mayor el Alma perdida.

**Goblin Slayer 17: **Es verdad León destaca en esos aspectos aunque no se considera un héroe o algo parecido hace lo correcto al salvar a cuantos pueda sin recibir nada a cambio lo que lo hace único y esa forma de ser atrae a estas hermosas chicas que pelearan a su lado y por ganarse un lugar en su corazón.

Y Seryu conocerá de primera mano lo que es verdadera justica y la furia de Garo lo que no será de una manera bonita al ver sus acciones no fueron nada más que una retorcida manera de la justicia y ver que su maestro deposito su voluntad en este joven caballero.

**ZeroExK:** León poco a poco se está adaptando a ese mundo y lo hace de una manera muy rápida y más al ver la jodida realidad del imperio al ver a la gente inocente sufrir a causa del primer ministro y sus secuaces.

Su manera de ser juntos con sus ideales lo convierte en alguien único lo que hace que Akame Sheele y Leone se interesen por él y más al oír de su propia boca su manera de ser fuerte y su deber como el que protege, haci como de protegerlas a ellas aun a costa de su vida lo que las cautivo por completo jejeje ya veremos cómo reaccione al ver que Zaruba tenía razón.

**El Guerrero Goku:** Es bueno saber de ti bro, León se gano el respeto de Zank tanto por sus acciones y al ver el pasado del chico considerándolo una luz de esperanza para el imperio y salvarlo depositando su confianza en él lo que sabemos que se convertirá en su fuerza para afrontar lo que viene.

**Walter477:** Saludos bro, haci es eso es lo que lo distingue de los demás de AKG León no lucha para el mismo, si no para las personas que deben ser protegidas, esos momentos difíciles que tuvo en su vida fue lo que lo motivo a ser mejor y a no rendirse ante nada ni nadie.

**Shiro Emiya: **Será un shock total al enterarse de una posible llegada de una amenaza peor que el imperio y se saben las consecuencias de algo de esa magnitud pase y para eso León deberá detener a Barago a toda costa y volverse un más fuerte, ya faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que haga su épica aparición.

**Blamasu: **Me alegro que te gustara la idea bro ella son la mas que indicadas para nuestro prota y por la motocicleta decidí dejarle el juego completo, en vez del típico corcel en cuanto a tu duda solo estará Barago como villano y junto con Jinga como Darío y Bernardo. Hasta donde he planteado las cosas ya que este personaje no tendrá igual lo que será imposible derrotarlo en una sola batalla el seguirá haciendo apariciones para pelear contra León y forzarlo a darlo todo en batalla.

León será fuerte en su propio derecho pero contra Barago deberá hacerse más fuerte si quiere derrotarlo y detenerlo de lo que sea que vaya a hacer.

Y la chica de fondo si sería como la versión de Esdeath solo que más sádica y loca esta personaje se llama Junko Enoshima su personalidad es única. Es una sádica total, psicótica, traicionera y despiadada y la lista continua creo que no hace falta decirte porque la puse como otra villana pero tendrá choques contra Esdeath es lo único que puedo decirte jejeje si no arruinaría toda la diversión.

**Emanuel dry:** Entiendo tus palabras con respecto a la fuerza de León ya que sería fácilmente humillado por Barago quien es todo un monstruo en todo su derecho como Dark Makai Knight y más con su habilidad de absorber a los horrores, está de más decir que ni Akame ni Esdeath o la jodida Teigu suprema podrían hacerle algo a Barago todo sería como un paseo por el campo para él.

Pero no tienes de que preocuparte León será fuerte superior a cualquier personaje de Akame Ga Kill, pero tendrá que entrenar y esforzarse si quiere derrotar al Dark Makai Knight de una vez por todas estos tendrán varios encuentros antes de la batalla final.

**Berseker09: **Si ese es el papel de Zaruba y que de hecho es tal como lo dices, es un compañero, hermano y padre para León aconsejándolo y jodiendole la vida de vez en cuando con sus troleadas pero es lo que en esencia hace a este peculiar anillo sin duda mi favorito.

En cuanto Seryu no sabes la que se va a armar cuando se vea cara a cara con la bestia jojojooo ya quiero ver sus reacciones cuando lo vean no tienes de que temer con esta no habrá piedad como con Ogre y Zank o dependerá de la acción que tome León en el momento.

En cuanto a la fuerza de León no tienes de que preocuparte ya todo está planeado había mencionado que eso podía cambiar en cuanto a sus opiniones y más cuando metí a Barago en el fic quien es condenadamente poderoso y León será poderoso en su propio derecho pero no esperes a que lo derrote a la primera ya que es el antagonista principal y no tendrá rival excepto León quien sabrá lo que es la derrota, tendrá que levantarse y hacerse mucho más fuerte para enfrentarlo y ganar.

**Krillin god Selfdestruct:** Gracias por eso amigo de verdad lo necesito, si poco a poco se forja una estrecha relación entre el prota y las chicas todas se preocuparan cuando tenga sus batallas contra sus enemigos y más cuando aparezca el papá de todos ellos.

Tomare el tema del Lemon con calma ya que no soy mucho de ver Hentai pero si he visto unos que otros y es gracioso por haci decirlo pero tengo mis waifus favoritas de ese género y que más adelante cuando me recupere de mi brazo derecho pienso escribir un fic sobre ese tema pero sería un crossover.

En cuanto a Barago bueno he visto todas la series tanto como anime y live action y este personaje supera con creces a cualquier Dark Makai Knight existente con su peculiar habilidad de absorber horrors donde se hace ridículamente fuerte lo que me hizo cambiar la fuerza de León a un nivel completamente diferente ya que no tenía pensado meter un enemigo como un caballero makai hasta que metí a Barago en el fic.

Estarán parejos en fuerza pero la habilidad de Barago superara eventualmente a León quien tendrá que hacerse más fuerte y enfrentarlo las veces que sean necesario para derrotarlo y haci evitar que cumpla con sus planes de ver ese mundo arder y de traer a los horrores.

**Prohibited Guest: **Bienvenido a Akame Divine Flames amigo gracias por leer este pequeño proyecto y dar un visto bueno de este mismo.

Y como dices el mundo de Akg es realmente caótico, corrompiendo a personas buenas que cayeron en la oscuridad del imperio y si, es gracias a la trágica vida de León adquirió experiencia y aunque cayo por la oscuridad supo levantarse y salir de ella a tal punto de expulsar al horror que quería corromperlo después de la muerte de Lala, es gracias a su enorme fuerza de voluntad y de proteger lo que lo llevo a lograr su meta.

Garo lucha por la libertad de las personas es en eso lo que se convertirá León en un faro de esperanza en ese mundo sumido en la oscuridad donde tendrá que darlo todo para proteger a los inocentes

Si es verdad y unas de los sucesos que mas me impacto fueron la muerte de Sheele por la teigu de Seryu y la familia de Bols por ese maldito payaso gordinflón y a pesar de que este era un jeagers era buena persona admitiendo los pecados que había cometido, León necesitara toda la ayuda contra el Dark Makai Knight más poderoso de todos los tiempos haci que no te preocupes por eso ya lo tengo todo planeado.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, con esto damos fin a sus comentarios y dudas que tenían para pasar directo al fic

**Gracias por sus comentarios eternamente agradecido.**

**[Renuncia de derechos]**

_Hago esto sin fines de lucro solo entretenimiento._

_No soy dueño de ninguna de estas dos series, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Garo pertenece a los estudios TFC Y MAPPA, haci como a sus colaboradores y Akame Ga Kill escrito por Takahiro e ilustrado por Tetsuya Tashiro, haci como cualquier personaje utilizado de otra serie o referencia de cualquier autor, créditos a sus dueños, solo la historia es mía._

Capitulo 4: Nuevas habilidades de Zaruba, reparando el dolor de perder a alguien querido.

Después de que Akame y Sheele estuvieran toda la noche y que tuvieran una conversación con León donde el nuevamente hizo latir sus juveniles corazones estas lo ayudaron a sentarse en su cama todavía preocupadas por sus heridas mientras que este le restaba importancia total había recibido heridas peores.

_-"¿Estás seguro que estas bien León?"._ Una Akame con una expresión preocupada miro al peli-rojo que empezó a estirar su cuerpo. _–"Esas heridas no eran superficiales eran bastantes profundas"._

_-"Estoy bien no te preocupes"._ Dijo tranquilamente flexionando su brazo izquierdo musculoso haciendo que ambas miraran detenidamente su brazo. _–"Comparados a las heridas que me hacia cuando entrenaba con el viejo esto no es nada"._

**(Aparte gracias a mi factor regenerativo mis heridas están curadas en su totalidad)".** Esto último lo dijo en sus pensamientos.

_-"Que quieres decir León"._ Sheele pregunto inocentemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión.

Leon ahora las consideraba más de confianza haci que les contaría una parte que oculto de ellos, además habían estado preocupadas por el haci que le correspondía responder a esa pregunta.

_-"¿Recuerdan que les conté que empecé a entrenar con mi viejo desde que tenía un año verdad?"_.Pregunto León mirando a ambas chicas que movieron sus cabezas en afirmación. –"Como saben antes de heredar el título como Garo debí entrenar para ser digno de heredar ese título". Ambas chicas se sentaban en la orilla de la cama para prestar más atención.

**(N/A: Aclaro que León mismo dice en la película de Divine Flames que fue entrenado en el arte de la espada desde que tenía un año para poder heredar la armadura dorada).**

_–"En los entrenamientos mi padre nunca me tuvo piedad, me golpeo y rompió los huesos, entrenaba hasta desmayarme"._ Soltando una sonrisa recordando esos tiempos, sin darse de cuenta de la miradas conmocionadas de Akame y Sheele. _–"Para convertirnos en protectores teníamos que abandonar nuestra humanidad"._

Ambas chicas miraron con incredulidad al joven caballero sabían que había entrenado casi toda su vida desde muy pequeño para ser lo que era hoy en dia, pero lo todavía les costaba asimilar su vida y que su padre le rompía los huesos en sus entrenamientos infernales, entiendo el porqué de su gran fuerza y destreza en combate.

La vida de este chico de mirada fuerte y experimentada tras esta hubo, desesperación, impotencia, sufrimiento y lagrimas al perder seres queridos, pero como un guerrero debía mantenerse fuerte y suprimir esas emociones.

Akame decidió preguntar el porqué desde tan pequeño entreno a pesar de lo que pasaba en su mundo con esos demonios un niño no debía pasar por eso era una carga muy grande para un pequeño.

_-"Porque empezaste a entrenar desde tan pequeño"._ Pregunto Akame con una mirada suave al caballero que volteo a observarla. _–"¿No habían otros Caballeros Makai aparte de ti para detener a esos horrores?"._

En ese momento se le vinieron varios recuerdos del porque empezó a entrenar desde muy niño una era por odio y venganza contra los culpables de la muerte de su madre que no la diría y la otra era porque él era un factor muy importante en la guerra contra los horrores y las palabras de su padre que trataba de alejarlo del camino de la venganza.

_-"La vida como Caballero Makai era muy difícil debíamos entrenar desde muy jóvenes para soportar la armadura"._ Dijo de manera tranquila haciendo una pausa antes de continuar. –"_Aparte de mi como el portador de Garo, Zoro quien era mi viejo y Gaia que era el maestro de mi primo Alfonso quien tomo su espada luego de su muerte nuestros roles como caballeros eran importantes_".

Eso quería decir que aun con los otros caballeros que habían Garo y los otros dos mencionados quienes eran familia del chico eran los que inclinaban la balanza a favor de la humanidad eso quería decir que sin ellos o uno de ellos faltantes todo el balance podría caer y como consecuencia el mundo de León podía caer por los horrores se preocuparon por la familia del chico pero este les sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlas.

_-"No se preocupen, se que ellos están bien están en buenas manos"._ Sonriendo porque sabía de lo que era capaz su primo quien no dejaría a nadie importante para el morir. _–"Alfonso los está cuidando, en mi exilio el hizo un buen trabajo como Garo y aunque ya no tiene ese título, por algo ahora es el caballero de la defensa Gaia junto a mi es el segundo más fuerte". _

La chicas se asombraron ante lo dicho por León había alguien que era tan fuerte como él, pero más al ver la absoluta confianza que el caballero tenía en su primo al parecer como anteriormente había dicho Najenda el chico era de linaje de sobresalientes sobre todo a mantener siempre esa confianza y fe, ambas sonrieron al chico y inesperadamente lo abrazaron lo que lo tomo desprevenido y mas al sentir como sus grandes y suaves pechos se pegaban a su torso desnudo cubierto de vendas.

_-"Akame, Sheele que sucede"._ Pregunto sonrojado tratando de ignorar esa suave sensación en tu pecho pero ambas no dijeron nada.

Sintiendo la cálida respiración de ambas en su cuello lo hizo tener un cosquilleo en su cuerpo que por extraño que pareciera le gusto esa sensación mientras el abrazo de ambas se hacia un poco mas fuerte pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo

_-"Solo déjanos quedarnos un rato haci León"._ Sheele dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello en puntas del peli-rojo que por increíble que pareciera a pesar de ser de esa forma era muy suave.

El joven caballero cerro sus ojos y se dejo por ese cálido momento el no era de tener esa clase de chicos de ser íntimos de hecho era aun inexperto en ese tipo de cosas, solo con Lara tuvo esa clase de momentos aunque fue muy corto el tiempo que estuvo con ella quien se gano su corazón y fue su motivación a un después de su muerte a ser fuerte para proteger a las personas, pero estas chicas había hecho lo que Lala demoro en hacer con el no sabía porque pero al estar con ellas se sentía en paz y su sentido de querer protegerlas era cada vez más grande cosa que no entendía.

Haci estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron donde ambas asesinas tenía un notable sonrojo pero le sonrieron a León mientras tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

_-"Te dejaremos para que te prepares"._ Akame dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría. _–"Te veo luego León"._ Saliendo de la habitación con Sheele dejando a León solo.

León se quedo en silencio mirando la puerta de su habitación para soltar un suspiro, estas chicas siempre hallaban una mera de avergonzarlo y lo peor es que podía oír a Zaruba reír a más no poder.

_-"Puedo preguntar ¿qué te causa tanta risa Zaruba?_". Pregunto molesto mirando al anillo parlanchín en su dedo índice.

**-"[No nada especial solo que aun me cuesta trabajo verte rodeado de chicas]".** Dijo de manera burlona sonrojando al caballero que empezó a tartamudear. **–"[Lo dije antes y te lo diré ahora eres un bastardo con suerte León]".**

_-"M-maldición deja de decir estupideces Zaruba"._ Dijo algo avergonzando mientras se levantaba de su cama y estiraba su adormitado cuerpo. _–"Debo prepararme para entrenar y de paso ver a Sheele"._

**-"[Cierto a todo esto tu regeneración aumento bastante parece que esta dimensión no ha afectado a los dos]".** Dijo de manera tranquila pero impresionada de los cambios que ambos habían tenido. **–"[Pero puede ser una ventaja ya que presiento de que algo muy malo está por venir aquí]".** De manera seria.

León se quedo en silencio por unos momentos analizando lo que dijo su compañero y era verdad desde que llego a este mundo su fuerza había aumentado descomunalmente y aparte su armadura cambio o por lo que sabía ya que solo había usado un guante era más voluminoso y lo intrigante eran esa línea doradas, hasta el momento solo peleo en igualdad de condiciones con su enemigos, pero también había tenido eso extraño sentimiento que le decía que algo realmente grande y malo estaba por venir, no importaba cuantas veces lo ignorara esa sensación siempre estaba ahí y para eso tenía que hacerse más fuerte de lo que era, haci como probar su nuevas habilidades y fuerza.

_-"Tienes razón también he tenido esa extraña sensación"._ Dijo serio a su compañero que escuchaba en silencio. _–"Debemos estar preparado en caso de que algo ocurra, me tomare el entrenar el alma perdida en serio"_.

**-"[Es bueno saber de que estas listo León]".** Zaruba hablo de manera orgullosa de que su compañero se tomara las cosas más enserio. **–"[Es hora de mostrarte algo que descubrí]". **

_-"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste Zaruba?"._ Pregunto curioso a su compañero mientras se ponía un pantalón azul oscuro largo y sus botas poniendo una expresión seria. _–"¿Es algo malo?" _

-"[No es nada malo no tienes porque poner esa mirada León]". Hablo Zaruba tranquilizando al peli-rojo quien suspiro. –"[Pero te sorprenderá cuando lo veas debemos practicar como movernos en eso]".

_-"¿Heh? ¿Movernos en qué?"._ Esta vez más confuso al no entender de qué rayos estaba hablando el anillo parlanchín. _–"Ya por el amor de Dios habla que es lo que descubriste". _

**-"[Lo descubrirás una vez vayamos al lugar de entrenamiento]".** Dijo de manera divertida sacándole un Tch del caballero molesto. **–"[Si quieres saber que es entonces vamos a entrenar]".**

No le diría hasta que llegara a su zona de entrenamiento ya podía ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría León y los demás al ver ese extraño aparato en el que se podía mover.

_-"Esta bien me iré a bañar e iremos a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento"._ Dijo y suspirando en señal de derrota como siempre no ganaba una contra Zaruba poniéndose una camiseta de tirante de color negro.

Empezando a Salir de la habitación tomando su toalla y encaminándose a darse un buen baño para retomar su entrenamiento.

**[Salto de tiempo 20 minutos después]**

Najenda, Leone y Lubbock se encontraban en el comedor mientras comían unas manzanas pensando en el nuevo entrenamiento que tendría Tatsumi bajo la tutela de Sheele lo que el peli-verde consideraba mala idea dado lo ingenua que era su compañera.

_-"¿Habrá sido buena idea que Sheele se hiciera a cargo de Tatsumi?"._ Un Lubbock algo preocupado que comía una rebanada de manzana pregunto a su jefa que comía tranquilamente una manzana. _–"Digo es bastante diestra cuando se trata de hacer su trabajo pero por lo general es una cabeza hueca"._

_-"Estará no bien tienes de que preocuparte"._ Dijo causalmente la albina mirando al chico. _–"Esto es para que Tatsumi y Sheele se lleven bien"._

_-"¿Porque lo dices?"._ Curioso por lo que dijo su jefa y interés amoroso secreto. _–"¿Es para fortaleces sus lazos con nosotros?"._

Cuando Najenda iba a contestar vio a León entrar al comedor solamente vestido con una camiseta de tirante de color verde oscuro que resaltaba su gran físico y pantalón de color negro junto a sus botas marrones y en su brazo izquierdo su gabardina blanca, por su parte Najenda no pudo evitar mirar per primera vez el bien cuerpo del caballero.

_-"No, es para que aprenda a adaptarse y tenga la enseñanza de un asesino ya entrenado"._ Contesto León que entraba en el comedor y tomaba una manzana.

Najenda asintió en señal de afirmación aun admirando el bien formado cuerpo del peli-rojo, un cuerpo que solamente estaba presente en Bulat, pero León lo tenía aunque no al nivel exagerado si no que estaba de acuerdo a su tamaño y volumen, los músculos del torso de León resaltaban en si camiseta no dejando nada a la imaginación junto a sus marcados brazos, en su hombro derecho pudo ver una gran cicatriz en forma de garras, este era un cuerpo que llevo años de entrenamientos infernales que realizo hasta su edad actual sin poderlo evitarlo se sonrojo.

Esto no fue bien visto por el Peli-verde que no pudo evitar tener celos del caballero pensando de que estaba seduciendo a su interés amoroso y un León quien no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

_-"Así es para que Tatsumi congenie con una tutora mayor_". Dijo aclarando su garganta y tratando de evitar ver el cuerpo de León que la observo curioso. _–"Lo que lo ayudara a tener algo de experiencia con el entrenamiento"._

_-"Entonces esa es la razón de ponerlo a entrenar con Sheele"._ Pregunto el asesino de cabello verde claro recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos. _–"Aun así sigo pensando que es una mala idea"._

_-"No puedes estar seguro de eso"._ Dijo León de manera tranquila tomando otra manzana. _–"Puede que Sheele sea algo torpe pero puede enseñarle una o dos cosa a Tatsumi"._ Defendió a la hermosa chica de cabello purpura.

Najenda y Lubbock se sorprendieron de que León defendiera a Sheele eso quería decir que ya tenía una conexión que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte y más porque él era alguien experimentado en combate

Entrando Leone con una cesta llena de frutas para luego pasar su vista al caballero que estaba comiendo su manzana ignorante de la mirada de la rubia que admiraba su privilegiada anatomía viéndolo por primera vez de esa forma viendo que era realmente musculoso para alguien de esa edad inconscientemente se relamió sus labios de una manera seductora.

_-"¡Yo pido ser la próxima en entrenarlo!"._ Grito alegremente mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de León que se sonrojo.

-"Ves esa también es una habilidad". Dijo riéndose divertida la albina al ver como el peli-verde gritaba de la frustración.

_-"¡Demonios eso es totalmente injusto!"._ Grito Lubbock tomándose de la cabeza sacándoles una risa a los presentes.

_-"Cuanto más experimentado sea el asesino mejor sale el asesinato". _Dijo aparentando ser sabía en medio de una sonrisa lo que se gano una mirada extrañada de Leone, Lubbock y un León que junto a Zaruba que tenía unas gota de sudor en su cabezas. _–"Que tal suena bien ¿no?... o tal vez no"._ Viendo que los demás se alejaran de ella.

** _-"(No, eso salió terriblemente mal)"._ ** Fueron los pensamientos de León con una cara graciosa al ver la filosofía de la albina de cabello corto.

**-"[Querrás decir que entre más experimentado sea más opciones tiene de sobrevivir]".** Dijo Zaruba corrigiendo a Najenda que se sonrojo por lo que dijo. **–"[Hay quien los entiende a ustedes me recuerdas a León cuando era un completo idiota]".** Sonrojando aun mas a la pobre mujer esto se gano una mirada molesta de León.

**-"¡OYEME NO SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡ESTUPIDO ANILLO PARLANCHIN!".** Grito molesto el caballero mirando su anillo quien también reacciono molesto.

Esta extraña discusión fue vista por los demás al ver al dúo discutir no todos los días podías ver a alguien discutir con un anillo.

**-"[Si, si, si lo que tu digas viejo]".** Dijo sin prestarle atención Zaruba por lo que dijo su socio lo que enfado aun más a León. **–"[Bueno dejando eso de Lado deberías enseñarle una o dos cosas al mocoso]".** Comento como si nada el anillo madou al peli-rojo que parpadeo confundido al igual que al grupo.

_-"¿Eh? ¿Quieres que le enseñe a como pelear Zaruba?"._ Pregunto confundido ante lo dicho de su compañero quien dijo si.

**-[Enséñale cómo se maneja una espada de verdad pero eso si no lo vayas a matar]".** Esto hizo que la mirada de Najenda, Leone y Lubbock se ampliara. **–"[Le estabas enseñando a cómo usar la espada a Roberto quien tiene tres años ¿porque no a Tatsumi entonces?]".**

_-"Pero eso era diferente lo estaba entrenando para cuando le tocara asumir su titulo"._ Dijo León quien estaba en contra de enseñar a Tatsumi aun no se hacía cargo de sí mismo en cuanto habilidades menos ahora con el castaño. _–"Recuerda que nosotros entrenamos desde muy niño excepto Alfonso que entreno con Rafael"._

Los integrantes de Nigth Raid incluyendo la jefa se quedaron mirando al chico en shock ¿León le estaba enseñando sobre el manejo de espadas a un niño de tan solo tres años? Eso era una total locura.

_-"Espera un momento León"._ Najenda interrumpió la conversación del dúo Makai ganándose la atención de ambos. _–"¿Estuviste enseñándole a cómo manejar la espada a un niño?"._

_-"Si estuve entrenando a mi hermano para cuando llegara a la hora supiera defenderse solo"._ Dijo de manera tranquila el peli-rojo no viendo la mirada conmocionada de los demás. _–"La batalla contra los horrores no descansa haci que es mejor entrenarlo para cuando cumpla 17 pueda usar la armadura como yo"._

_-"Pero no crees que es muy pequeño para enseñarle a pelear"._ Una Leone todavía sorprendida de que el tuviera un hermano menor. _–"A todo esto porque tiene que hacerlo"._

León se quedo en silencio por unos segundos mientras los demás esperaban su respuesta, el destino que todo caballero makai compartía era que si uno caía otro se levantaría para seguir peleando, ahora era el turno de Roberto tomar la armadura de su padre para continuar con su legado y la batalla contra los horrores, por eso era su deber entrenarlo para cuando le tocara librar sus batallas.

_-"Yo empecé a entrenar desde que tenía un año para estar preparado cuando fuera mi turno"._ Dijo cerrando sus ojos para que los demás pusieran atención a sus palabras. _–"Roberto es mi hermano menor pero también en su sangre lleva el linaje de Zoro, él es quien heredara la armadura de mi padre es por eso que lo entrene para que estuviera preparado para lo que viene"._

_-"¿León una armadura de tu mundo la puede portar alguien de nosotros?"._ Najenda dijo pensando en las posibilidades de tener una armadura de su lado. _–"Puede ayudarnos en la batalla contra el imperio"._ Pero vio que León negó.

León miro los ojos de Najenda y vio su ambición de tener la armadura Makai de su lado, como todo humano era normal, pero en la albina no era una ambición malvada, era el de tener un recurso más contra el imperio y ganar esta pelea que tenían y que vidas inocentes estaba cobrando.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo toco las dagas Zoro que tenía oculta y que por el momento no les diría ya que sabía las intenciones de Najenda con tal arma y no podía dejar que la armadura que una vez perteneció a su padre cayera en manos equivocadas.

Pensando en una manera de decir las cosas de para no ofenderlos o lastimarlos, pero lo mejor sería andar con la verdad ya que pensaría de que él no quería darlas a ellos.

_-"No pueden, los mataría antes de poder vestirla"._ Dijo serio León a la albina que se asombro por lo que dijo el caballero. _–"Si eres hijo del portador anterior puedes usarla y si elige a uno debe ser por su sentido por proteger a los inocentes de la oscuridad además que tendrá que realizar un entrenamiento infernal para poder usarla"._

Eso quería decir que la armadura tal y como la de León era consciente de quien la portaba pero también podía elegir un portador mediante sus acciones y el entrenamiento requerido era uno inhumano, desilusionándola al saber que no se podrían usar.

-"Vaya haci que es todo un reto el poder usarla". Dijo Lubbock de manera pensativa admirando la tenacidad para usar una armadura Makai.

-"Si". Respondió León de manera tranquila. –"Una armadura Makai pone mucha presión en tu cuerpo y se requiere de mucho esfuerzo tanto físico como espiritual".

–"Dejando eso de lado no puedo entrenar a Tatsumi aun no hasta que esté listo". Dejando en claro que no lo entrenaría por el momento.

Esto desanimo a los demás ya que estaban ante uno de los más fuertes del grupo por no decir el más fuerte y que entrenara a uno de ellos quien era el novato e cabello castaño lo volvería alguien muy fuerte al lado de ellos.

**-"[Si, pero le subirías un porcentaje de supervivencia en un 15% en esta guerra]". **Dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran incluida Akame que acaba de llegar al comedor con un delantal eso quería decir que León era realmente fuerte como para subir las probabilidades de supervivencia del castaño.

Pero lo curioso de todo esto es que no habían visto su fuerza real porque se había estado conteniendo y peleando en igualdad de condiciones contra sus enemigos.

**–"([Además puede que él pueda llegar a usarla en su momento, su pasión y espíritu por proteger a su gente puede convertirlo en un digno candidato y haci liberar a tu hermano de un destino que no quiere])". **Dijo en la mente del León que se sorprendió por lo dicho del anillo y era verdad el no quería que su hermano menor fuera a la batalla contra los horrores solo para que en algún tiempo este perdiera la vida.

** _-"(Tal vez lo piense más adelante)"._ ** Hablo internamente León de manera serena pensando en las palabras de su socio quien tenía razón. _–"¿Akame desde cuando estás aquí?"._ Sorprendido de no haberla sentido ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

La chica se acerco al caballero para mirarlo por unos segundos confundiéndolo por eso para luego observar a los demás.

_-"Estaba aquí para anunciar que preparare mapo tofu con ternera para el almuerzo"._ Dijo de manera tranquila pero si uno se podía fijar bien notaria un brillo casi imperceptible en sus ojos. _–"Que opinan". _

Esto ocasionó que tanto León como Zaruba y Lubbock sudaran no cabía duda que esta chica era amante a la carne por excelencia y no tenia reparos para mostrarlo.

**-"([Bueno en fin ya se a donde va toda esa carne que come, directo a sus pechos])".** Comento de manera casual el anillo Madou haciendo que el peli-rojo se sonrojara. **–"([Tan solo mira el tamaño de esas cosas casi compiten con los de la rubia])".**

** _-"(Ya por el amor de Dios deja de decir estupideces Zaruba)"._ ** Dijo avergonzado el caballero mirando de reojo los pechos de la peli-negra que en verdad eran bastante grandes. _–"No crees que el tofu y la ternera deberían ir separadas"._

Tratando de razonar con la chica siendo apoyado por el peli-verde que pensaba que eso era una locura pero no serian tomados en cuenta por Najenda y Leone.

_-"Eso suena bien"._ Dijeron ambas en coro alegrando a la asesina de ojos rojos que se entusiasmo por decir nuevas ideas.

_-"También estaba pensado en una cubierta de pollo ¿que ponían?"._ Nuevamente sugirió esta vez alzando su dedo índice.

_-"Oye eso no es muy pesado es mucha carne solamente para el almue..."_. Esta vez hablo Lubbock tratando de hablar pero fue interrumpido.

_ -"Eso suena bien"._ Dijeron ambas en coro nuevamente dejando a ambos chicos sin nada más que decir.

**-"[Bueno esta de mas decir que las mujeres de Nigth Raid son unas carnívoras totales]".** Comento de manera graciosa el pobre anillo.

Cada vez se sorprendía más de este peculiar grupo ambos chicos presentes no tuvieron más que asentir estando de acuerdo.

_ -"Bueno yo me retiro"._ Dijo León de manera tranquila empezando a salir del comedor solo para ser detenido por Leone.

_-"Vas algún lado León"._ Pregunto la rubia para ver que el caballero asentía en señal de afirmación.

_-"Si voy a entrenar y necesito verificar algo"._ Respondió de manera sincera a la chica que se alarmo al igual que Akame al oírle que pensaba entrenar.

_-"Pero aun no estás bien de tus heridas de ayer"._ Akame rápidamente se acerco a León de manera preocupada tomándolo de las manos. _–"Es posible que se puedan abrir nuevamente por sobre esforzarte"._

_-"Es verdad no puedes estar forzando tu cuerpo mas allá de tu limite"._ Esta vez apoyo la rubia acercándose al chico que estaba un poco incomodo por la cercanía de las hermosas chicas. _–"No puedes tomarte un dia más de descanso"._

Esta conversación era vista por Najenda quien confirmaba que las chicas sentían algo por él chico y Lubbock que se moría de celos al ver como ambas chicas se preocupaban por el peli-rojo que estaba un poco sonrojado.

_-"Estaré bien no tienen de que preocuparse"._ Con una sonrisa cálida puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza de ambas asesinas preocupadas. _–"Solo estirare un poco mi cuerpo necesito estar en condiciones para no oxidarme"_. Quitando sus manos de la cabeza de Akame y Leone.

León se retiro del comedor olvidando su gabardina lo que fue notado rápidamente por Leone que la tomo y la miro por unos segundo más específicamente el emblema, ese triangulo dorado que había visto en la espada del chico y por alguna razón le daba esperanza.

_-"Bueno parece que está en condiciones para querer entrenar"._ Comento Najenda mirando por donde se había ido el peli-rojo.

_-"Solo espero que no se exceda"._ Akame dijo con una mirada preocupada para pasar a una molesta al ver que Leone tenía la gabardina de León en su rostro.

** _-"(Su aroma es tan embriagante es como si fuera mi macho alfa por derecho)"._ ** Dijo la rubia en sus pensamientos claramente excitada por solo sentir el aroma del chico. ** _–"(Maldición no es posible que el me haga sentir este tipo de cosas)"._ **

Mientras tanto Akame veía fijamente a la rubia y inconscientemente libero su instinto asesino asustando tanto a Najenda como a Lubbock al ver a la chica enojada.

**[Una hora después lugar de entrenamiento de León]**

León estaba en su lugar de entrenamiento. Esquivaba una enorme cantidad de espadas doradas que salían de portales del mismo color y chocaban contra el suelo levantando grandes cortinas de polvo y su espada mientras se defendía y esquivaba a gran velocidad dando saltos o volteretas por todo el amplio claro.

Viendo que una gran cantidad de espadas venían en dirección hacia él a gran velocidad dio gran salto. El caballero hizo un giro en el aire y con un fuerte grito de guerra

**¡HAAAAAAHHHH!**

Y dio un pisotón al suelo hizo un enorme cráter de aproximadamente 25 metros de ancho por 10 de profundidad, una enorme onda de choque se origino, levantando una pared de tierra que bloqueo una gran cantidad de espadas.

**¡PUMMMM! ¡CRASSSHHH!.**

Una enorme cortina de humo se hizo presente en el lugar por unos minutos hasta disiparse revelando a León en el centro del enorme cráter empuñando su espada en su estado transformado.

**-"[Bien es suficiente León ya puedes descansar]". **Anuncio Zaruba conforme con los resultados del entrenamiento de su compañero

León se levanto y soltó un suspiro relajando su cuerpo pasando su mano sobre su frente limpiando el sudor, no era que estuviera cansado si no que aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva fuerza, mirando el lugar que estaba devastado con grandes y pequeños cráteres producto de su entrenamiento

_-"Bien Zaruba ya estamos aquí que era lo que quería mostrarme"._ León le hablo a su compañero que estaba en silencio. _–"Oye Zaruba estás ahí"._ Mirando a su anillo.

**–"[Recuerdas que te dije que no solo tu habías tenidos cambios ¿verdad?]". **Pregunto el anillo Madou a León que asintió en señal de respuesta.

_-"Si. Lo recuerdo y también lo note, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que originalmente era"._ Comento mientras se sentaba en una roca y miraba su anillo pues era cierto hasta ahora habían sufrido muchos cambios.

**-"[Eso es porque estamos en una dimensión distinta a la nuestra lo que nos hizo cambiar para adaptarnos a este mundo]".** Explico Zaruba de manera sabia y como si de un maestro se tratar viendo que el caballero solo asentía ante su explicación. **–"[No solo eso nuestras habilidades y fuerza aumentaron claro ejemplo es tu armadura y que ahora podemos comunicarnos mentalmente sin problemas]".**

_–"Puedo pelear sin la necesidad de usar la armadura, es como si accediera a su poder completo sin tener que invocarla"._ León apretó su mano varias veces sintiendo el poder correr por su cuerpo.

**-"[Quiero que te concentres en llamar a Gōten]".** Dijo de manera seria extrañando al chico por lo que dijo. **–"[Pero sin usar tu armadura tienes llamarlo en tu estado base]".**

Ahora León tenía sus dudas para que Zaruba quisiera que llamara corcel que acompañaba a Garo, esto era extraño.

_-"¿Porque quieres que lo llame?"._ Pregunto confundido a mirando a Zaruba con una expresión curiosa.

**-"[Solo llámalo y veras de lo que te estoy hablando León]".** De manera misteriosa y divertida Zaruba dijo llenando de mas dudad al chico. **–"[Prepárate porque será una sorpresota para ti bro]".**

Esto le saco una gota de sudor al peli-rojo cada vez su compañero parlanchín era más resuelto a decir las cosa y frases que no conocía, pero queriendo saber cuál era la sorpresa dejo eso de lado.

_-"Esta bien. Lo hare"._ Dijo mientras cerrabas sus ojos y se concentraba normalmente sería más fácil si usaba su armadura pero quería ver sus habilidades sin armadura.

Un brillo dorado rodeo al caballero quien tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras una sabe brisa mecía su caballero, de repente un portal de color dorado neón apareció y abriéndose salió algo disparado en medio de un sonido fuerte, el brillo y aquella brisa se desvanecieron dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

León abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio la cosa más rara y genial que había visto en su vida abriendo sus ojos completamente sorprendido.

_-"¡Q-qu-que rayos es eso Zaruba!"._ Exclamo León en shock al ver la extraña maquina que estaba a unos pasos de él.

Era una maquina de color negro metálico y con detalles plateados su asiento era de un color rojo oscuro y dos ruedas del mismo color tenia lo que parecía ser pequeños faros al frente y un poco mas debajo de este, lo que lo sorprendió bastante fue que al frente tenía un rostro que conocía muy bien con el símbolo de Garo.

**-"[Sabia que te gustaría, esto amigo mío es… mi nuevo cuerpo lo bautice como motocicleta]". **Dijo con alegría el anillo madou a la vez que sus ojos brillaban. **–"[Al fin Dios oyó mis plegarias de tener un cuerpo propio]".** Ahora tenía un cuerpo y haci poder moverse libremente.

_-"Es enserio Zaruba estás diciendo pero que…"._ Ya no teniendo palabras que decir producto de su sorpresa. _–"Maldición siempre haces algo para sorprenderme"._

Ahora tendría que aprender a como manera esta cosa que aunque no dijera en voz alta se veía jodidamente genial y aguantándose las ganas de subirse y ver cómo funcionaba no quería parecer niño pequeño.

**-"[Si es como lo piensas, ahora debemos aprender en cómo movernos con esto]".** Dijo mirando a la recién bautizada como motocicleta y su nuevo cuerpo. **–"[No debería ser difícil ¿qué dices León? ¿Le entras o qué?]".**

Acercándose a inspeccionar mejor la enorme motocicleta tocando el chasis con la punta de los dedos, apretando su puño con emoción la observo por unos segundos para mirar a su socio.

_-"Pensé que no lo dirías Zaruba"._ León sonrió retadoramente a su anillo estaba listo para el reto. _–"¡Esto es un reto!". _Exclamo emocionado.

**[Salto de tiempo: con Tatsumi y Sheele]**

La peli morada estaba sentada en una roca mientras veía al castaño quien tenía una pesada armadura nadar en el rio con bastante dificultad hasta llegar a la orilla.

-"Terminaste el entrenamiento Tatsumi". Anuncio la chica acercándose al castaño quien estaba bastante cansado_. –"Buen trabajo"._

_-"Si es bastante pesado moverse en el agua con esa armadura"._ Respirando pesadamente el chico dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. _–"Pero siento que me acostumbro a esto poco a poco"._

Sheele sonrió ante el esfuerzo de Tatsumi de hacerse más fuerte y ayudar a su gente en su aldea, esa perseverancia le recordó a cierto peli-rojo quien tenía esa mismo sentimiento solo que cien veces más fuerte porque no flaqueaba en sus decisiones, pero no quería decir que el castaño no pudiera ser un futuro alguien realmente fuerte y haci salvar su gente.

_-"Bueno como no tengo trabajo en la guarida me concentre en tu entrenamiento"._ Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su dedo índice. _–"Este plan se me ocurrió para tu formación como asesino"._

Tatsumi se quedo analizando lo que dijo Sheele y se sorprendió de que fuera muy buena instructora, pero porque no tenía trabajo si era tan buena como los demás asesinos.

_-"Una pregunta Sheele"._ Tatsumi hablo algo curioso lo que llamo la atención de la chica de lentes. _–"¿Porque no tienes trabajo? y ¿antes de ser una asesina a que te dedicabas? Claro si no te molesta"._ Pensado de que la chica podría enojarse con el por preguntar cosas de mas.

Sheele se quedo en silencio por unos segundos mientras que sus ojos era ocultado por el brillo de sus gafas, sentándose para mirar al castaño a los ojos.

_-"Es una larga historia"._ Dijo mientras miraba a la nada recordando sus inicios como asesina. _–"Todo empezó cuando…"._ Y empezó su historia antes de ser una asesina y de cómo empezó dicho camino.

**N/A: No quiero hacer la historia larga, es lo mismo que en la historia del manga y si no la sabes entonces que espera para ver el anime de Akg y el manga.**

_-"Y para resumir esa es mi vida"._ Termino de decir después de contar su vida. _–"Poco después fui descubierta por el ejército revolucionario y me reclutaron para hacer asesinatos en la capital"._

Tatsumi estaba en silencio mirando el suelo al parecer todos había tenido una vida difícil antes de estar en Nigth Raid, algo que en lo que él estaba sumido pues había perdido a sus amigos por los monstruos de la capital pero aquí estaba en un grupo de asesinos para acabar con la gente corrupta del imperio.

** _-"(Todos han tenido que pasar por mucho)"._ ** Dijo en sus pensamientos mirando a la chica en eso recordó a cierto amigo peli-rojo que tenía poco de conocer y que era nuevo en el grupo. ** _–"(Pero ninguna de nuestras trágicas vidas se comparan a la de León el sí que paso un infierno de vida)"._ **

_-"¿Me pregunto su podre hacerlo?"._ Dijo llamando mientras recordaba a sus amigos y ponía una expresión triste. _–"No sé si tengo la fuerza para hacerlo pero por mi gente es que estoy aquí"._

_-"No tienes de que preocuparte Tatsumi. Sé que puedes hacerlo"._ Sheele dijo con una sonrisa amable lo que ayudo en el ánimo del castaño. _–"A diferencia de mi tu si sabes cocinar"._

Al castaño le resbalo una gota de sudor de su cabeza y puso una cara de póker.

** _-"(¡¿A eso te referías que soy bueno?!)"._ ** Exclamo en su mente su poder creérselo solo para escuchar la voz conocida para él.

_-"¿Cómo te está yendo Tatsumi?"._ La voz se escucho revelando a Bulat que mostraba sus músculos al castaño que no sabía que decir.

**¡RUNRUNRUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!** ** _(Sonidos de primera calidad XD)._ **

En eso oyeron el sonido de algo rugiendo lo que llamo la atención tanto suya como Sheele y Bulat que miraron en la dirección que escucharon el sonido que se acercaba a ellos.

_-"Que fue ese sonido'". _Pregunto extrañado porque era la primera vez que oía ese sonido al igual que Sheele y Bulat.

_-"No lo sé, es primera vez que escucho algo haci"._ Respondió del peli-negro con una mirada seria pensando que podría tratarse de un hostil.

Pero su pregunta fue contestada al ver como de una pequeña cima saldría volando de ahí una extraña maquina que rugía con fuerza y al ver su jinete se sorprendieron al ver quién era pues reconocieron esa caballera roja en puntas.

_–"¡Pero si es León!"._ Exclamo la peli-morada alegre y a la vez aliviada que no fuera un invasor ya que no tenían sus armas con ellos

Vieron como daba un giro en el aire para después caer con estilo y La extraña maquina derrapo un poco quedando a unos metros de ellos.

Tatsumi, Sheele y Bulat se acercaron para ver a León montado en una extraña maquina de color negro metálico con detalles plateados solamente tenía dos ruedas de color rojo oscuro el asiento era del mismo color pero lo que los sorprendió mas fue el ver el rostro cierto anillo en el frente de esta y el triangulo dorado.

_-"Hola"._ Saludo León que tenía una pequeña sonrisa. _–"¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento Tatsumi?"._ Pregunto de manera tranquila ignorando las expresiones de los tres presentes

_-"Bueno yo digo que bien"._ Contesto sin pensar claramente sorprendido pero luego reacciono. _–"¡Espera, espera, espera. Eso no es importante! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa que estas montando?!". _

**-"[Me ofendes que me digas cosa mocoso]".** Algo molesto Zaruba hablo por como el castaño se refirió a él. **–"[Esto que ves es mi nuevo cuerpo no lo olvides, yo lo llamo motocicleta]". **Esto último lo dijo con orgullo en su voz.

Los tres se acercaron solo para ver a Zaruba en el tablero de la extraña maquina en medio de un pequeño círculo de plata brillante y debajo de este tenía el número 2 en color dorado brillante junto con otras cosas que no conocían.

_-"¿Motocicleta?"._ Pregunto un extrañado Bulat por el nombre solamente recibiendo un "Si" de respuesta_. –"¿Porque dices que es cuerpo de Zaruba? ¿No que era solo un anillo madou como dijiste?"._

_-"Si y haci era, pero descubrí algo nuevo"._ León empezó a explicar a los demás que ponían atención. _–"Normalmente es Gōten el que responde a mi llamado pero esta vez no fue haci"._

_-"¿Gōten?"._ Pregunto Sheele curiosa por donde iba la conversación y por el nombre que dijo el peli-rojo.

_-"Gōten es el corcel que acompaña a la armadura dorada"._ Contesto León de manera honesta no veía nada malo en decirle esta información que había omitido. _–"Al ser una máquina de combate inteligente encantada puede ayudar en el combate."._

Sheele, Tatsumi y Bulat asintieron en sincronía comprendiendo lo que el caballero estaba explicando lo que le saco una gota de sudor a León al verlos sentados y apuntando todo lo explicaba en un cuaderno quien no se explicaban de donde los sacaron.

** _-"(De donde sacaron esas cosas)"._ ** Se pregunto en su mente al ver al trió como si estuviera impartiendo una clase.

_-"Y que más nos puedes decir León"._ Comento Tatsumi interesado en la explicación que estaba dando su amigo

**"[También tiene atributos físicos considerables, incluso mayores que el caballo normal más fuerte]".** Hablo Zaruba ahora entrando a la conversación. **–"[Puede saltar a gran distancia, capaz de pisotear y patear a los enemigos con una fuerza bestial que le permiten poner grandes horrores de rodillas y además de poseer una gran durabilidad]".**

El trió de asesinos estaban sorprendidos de la explicación que habían dado el dúo Makai, y era que cada vez se sorprendían del mundo de León sobre todo en el tema de las armaduras que tenían armas complejas y equipos de apoyo que los ayudaba en la batallas contra los horrores y es que escuchar que un caballo pudiera hacer tales cosas era sorprendente.

_–"Los corceles Madō fueron creados para los caballeros titulados para aumentar la eficiencia contra los Horrores"._ Dijo León cruzándose de brazos mientras suspiraba dándoles las gracias internamente a Zaruba por terminar la explicación. _-"En resumen es un equipamiento muy importante en batalla"._

_-"Pero hay algo que no entiendo"._ Bulat comento leyendo en su cuaderno todo lo que había dicho León. _–"¿Que tiene que ver con que esa máquina en la que estas montado es el nuevo cuerpo de Zaruba?"._

_-"Ah eso iba"._ Respondió León tomando aire para una larga explicación. _–"Al llegar a este mundo nosotros sufrimos varios cambios tanto físicos como espiritualmente"._

_-"¿Te refieres a que sufrieron una especie de evolución?"._ Pregunto Tatsumi con una mano en su mentón al peli-rojo que asintió.

_-"Si, yo aumente mi fuerza abismalmente y Zaruba ahora sustituye a Gōten"._ Afirmo León en su explicación tratando de entender la explicación que le dio su socio parlanchín. _–"Y esta máquina o motocicleta que vez es el cuerpo de Zaruba a la vez que él es la llave para activarlo"._

_-"Entiendo"._ Dijo Bulat con una cara graciosa todo esto era demasiada información para el que era nuevo en ese tema de horrores, caballeros etc.

_-"No sé lo que es exactamente pero se ve genial"._ Exclamo Tatsumi con una sonrisa emoción de ver algo increíble.

_-"Yo no entiendo del todo León"._ Dijo Sheele tratando de procesar todo mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su cabeza. _–"Me lo podrías explicar de nuevo"._ Pregunto adorablemente la chica a León que solo le salió una gota de sudor.

_-"Luego te explico con más calma Sheele"._ León hablo negando divertido por como la chica de anteojos trataba de entender su explicación.

_-"Esta bien"._ Sheele solo asintió ante lo dicho por el peli-rojo sabía que no lo entendería hasta que se lo explicaran con calma

Ahora viendo que León se bajo de la motocicleta y acerco puño izquierdo al tablero de esta, más específicos en el pequeño círculo en donde estaba el Zaruba y detuvo su sonido extraño constante que hacía, para después ver como León ahora tenía a Zaruba en su dedo y la maquina desaparecía en un circulo de luz dorado.

_-"Lo mejor será irnos ya esa oscureciendo"._ Hablo León para acercarse a los demás y mirar el cielo que estaba de un color naranja. _–"Tengo entendido de que Najenda daría un aviso hoy"._

León se detuvo por unos instantes llamando la atención de los demás que lo miraron curiosos.

_-"Se me olvidaba esto que vieron queda en secreto"._ Hablo León girándose para verlos con una mirada seria que no dejaba pero. _–"Les explique sobre esto al verme pero no quiero los demás sepan hasta que sea necesario"._

Los demás asintieron ante las palabras de León y emprendieron su marcha hacia el escondite y escuchar cual era el anuncio que la albina iba a dar.

**[Salto de tiempo: Escondite de Nigth Raid Salas de reuniones] **

Todos estaban los miembros de Nigth Raid, incluido León estaban reunidos viendo al castaño que estaba un poco adelante al frente de Najenda que estaba sentada.

-"_Tatsumi ya estás recuperado de tus heridas ¿no?"._ Pregunto la jefa de Night Raid al castaño que asintió. _–"Esta es la teigu que le quitamos a Zank quiero la intentes usar"._

Esto emociono bastante al castaño ya por fin podría pelear al lado de los grandes como lo eran Akame, Bulat y León a quienes admiraba mucho.

_-"¿En serio puedo usarla?"._ Exclamo claramente emocionado que tendría una teigu. _–"¿Qué hay de resto?"._ Girándose para ver al grupo que estaba tras de él.

_-"Cada uno aquí presente tiene una sola teigu"._ Bulat respondió de manera alegre.

_-"Controlarlas requiere de mucho esfuerzo físico y mental"._ Comento Lubbock al castaño se alegro aun más.

_-"Por mi está bien, cuento con la Garo-ken y Zaruba eso cuenta como una teigu"._ Dijo León de manera tranquila aunque estaba algo curioso de cómo se sentiría usar una de esas cosas.

Tatsumi se giro hacia su jefa que tenia la teigu en su mano blindada la vio por unos instantes para luego tomarla.

** _-"(Puede que no luzca muy bien pero este ojo…)"._ ** Tatsumi dijo en sus pensamientos poniendo la teigu en su frente. ** _–"(Tienes habilidades realmente increíbles)"._ **

_-"No sabemos las capacidades de esta teigu dado que no está registrada en el libro"._ Hablo Najenda explicando a los demás y al castaño pues busco información y no obtuvo nada. _–"Pero bueno es unan teigu después de todo y tengo curiosidad por ver que hace"._

_ -"Esa teigu pude leer la mente ¿no?"._ Dijo León se acerco a Najenda, Akame y Tatsumi. _–"¿Porque no intentas leer la mente de Akame?"._

El castaño asintió ante la sugerencia del peli-rojo y se giro hacia la asesina de ojos rojos y se concentro en lo que estaba por hacer.

_–"Esta noche…"._ Dijo con una mirada seria viendo a Akame que también estaba seria y empuñaba sus manos. _–"¡Quiero comer carne!"._

-"¡Exacto, increíble!". Exclamo la peli-negra pensando que Tatsumi había adivinado lo que pensaba.

León y los demás incluyendo Najenda cayeron al de espalda anta la estupidez de Tatsumi y Akame que se había creído la predicción del chico.

_-"No"._ Dijo la rubia de grandes pechos con una cara graciosa mientras se levantaba del suelo. _–"¡Ni siquiera la has activado Tatsumi!"._

**-"[Este chico es un idiota total]".** Comento Zaruba de manera plana todos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que dijo.

A Tatsumi le salió una gota de sudor por ver a los demás asentir en señal de estar de acuerdo, quizás se salió un poco por la borda.

_-"¡Yo no quiero que me lea la mente!"._ Renegó mine con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. _–"Tiene cinco habilidades ¿porque no pruebas con una de ellas?"._

_-"Demonios, todo lo que hace es criticar"._ Con una expresión graciosa el Tatsumi dijo sentándose en el suelo en posición de loto. _–"Que una de las otras habilidades de esta teigu… ¡se active!"._

En ese momento todos vieron como el ojo en la frente del castaño se abrió y luego de unos segundos se quedo en silencio.

_-"Y bien"._ Pregunto curiosa Mine al castaño quien no esperaba que reaccionara de manera exaltada.

**¡HEEEEEEEEEHHH!**

Grito el pobre castaño con su rostro totalmente sonrojado lo que extraño a los demás al verle reaccionar de esa manera pero tenía una buena razón para reaccionar así.

** _-"(¡Pero qué carajos es esto!)"._ ** Grito en su mente sintiendo que le explotaban las neuronas al gritar en su propiamente.

Si delante de él podía ver a Mine, Sheele y Akame, pero había un detalle: las chicas estaban desnudas solamente con su ropa interior puestas algo que el pobre Tatsumi no se esperaba.

_-"Que te pasa"._ Extrañada por la forma de actuar del chico que trataba de alejarse de ella sonrojado.

**-"[(Moradas y con encajes ¿eh?, la cuatro ojos tiene buenos gustos)]".** Comento Zaruba en lamente de León que se extraño por lo que dijo su compañero. **–"[(Y la chica de ojos rojos tiene unas blancas algo simples pero le queda bien)]"**

** _-"(¿De qué demonios estabas hablando ahora Zaruba?)"._ ** Dijo León mentalmente a su compañero ya pensando que estaba loco. ** _–"(¿Tu puedes ver el porqué Tatsumi se altero?)"_ **

**-"[(Si y de hecho te va a encantar esto)]".** De manera pervertida el anillo madou respondió sacándoles un escalofrió al peli-rojo. **–"[(Ahorita envió a tu mente lo que vi, no te vayas a desmayar)]".**

León iba a preguntar de qué cosa hablaba, cuando a su mente le llego la imagen de las tres chicas que estaban al frente de Tatsumi solo que estaban en ropa interior enfocándose específicamente en Sheele y Akame era la primera vez que las veía de esta manera ambas tenían un cuerpo esbelto. Aunque recordó el dia que fueron a la cascada de golpe y que era la segunda vez que veía a Akame en ropa interior tenía un busto bastante grande, solo superado muy pocos por los pechos de Sheele eran un poco más grandes que los de Akame pero eso no le quitaba lo sensuales que eran.

** _-"(DEMONIOS DEJAS DE BROMEAR ZARUBA)"._ ** Grito en su mente con su rostro que tenía el mismo color de su cabello tomándose de la cabeza del dolor pues sintió que le estallaba el cerebro por gritar de esa manera internamente lo que fue visto por cierta rubia.

_-"León estas bien"._ Leone se acerco al peli-rojo que al escuchar su voz se giro para verla. _–"Tienes el rostro rojo y vi que tocabas tu cabeza"._

_-"No te preocupes supongo que me excedí en mi entrenamiento"._ Mintió avergonzado no queriendo decirle lo que había visto por culpa de Zaruba. ** _–"(¿Esta es otras de tus bromas Zaruba?)"._ ** Pregunto en su mente a su amigo.

Leone se le quedo viendo por unos segundos con una mirada sospechosa haciendo que el caballero se pusiera nervioso, pero luego de unos segundo inquietantes para él la chica asintió no muy convencida.

**-"[(No. Lo que vistes fue lo que en realidad el chico vio)]".** Respondió Zaruba divertido al ver a su compañero avergonzado. **–"[Recuerda de que yo puedo ver a través de una ilusión)]".**

Ante esa respuesta a León no le quedo otra que quedarse callado pues no tenía nada que decir por lo que dijo el anillo parlanchín.

Cuando estaba por explicar vieron que Tatsumi se tomaba de la cabeza lo que preocupo a los demás que se acercaron a él para verlo.

_-"¡Esto es malo la teigu lo rechaza!"._ Dijo alarmado Lubbock al ver al chico que tenía una expresión de cansancio y dolor. _–"¡Akame quítasela rápido!"_

_-"Ya voy"._ Arrodillándose y tomando la teigu de la frente del castaño que respiro un poco mejor.

_-"Me sentí cansado de repente"._ Poniendo su mano derecha sobre su cabeza algo mareado. _–"¿Que fue lo que paso?"._

_-"La teigu te rechazo"._ Najenda dijo seria mirando al chico que se levantaba con ayuda de Akame. _–"Eso quiere decir que no son compatibles"._

**N/A: No quiero hacer esto largo, imagínense que León estuvo presente y saltémonos hasta la parte importante en la que Tatsumi quiere revivir a Sayo y Ieyasu y se topa con la cruda realidad.**

Después de los acontecimientos de Tatsumi fuera rechazado por la teigu y que Najenda contara sobre la conquista de la tribu del norte Najenda se quedo en silencio pensativa.

** _-"(Aunque la hayan enviado a ella le tomará al menos un año apoderarse del norte)"._ ** Najenda dijo en sus pensamientos con voz seria y preocupada viendo de reojo al peli-rojo. ** _–"(Ahora tenemos un poderoso aliado de nuestro lado quien puede ser la esperanza de este mundo)"._ **

León vio que la albina estaba en sus pensamientos y como inconscientemente llevaba su mano blindada a su ojo derecho.

** _-"(Al parecer al que enviaron al la tribu del norte es responsable de que Najenda perdiera su ojo y brazo)"._ ** León dijo en sus pensamientos mirando a la joven mujer que estaba en silencio. ** _–"(Me pregunto si soy capaz de ayudarla sanar esas lesiones)"._ **

**-"[(No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes León)]".** Hablo Zaruba mentalmente al chico que se sobresalto un poco por la repentina intervención de él. **–"[(Pero por ahora no hagas ni le digas a los demás de esto, te soy sincero no confió completamente en ellos)]".**

** _-"(Lo dices por como vayan a tomar esta información)"._ ** Pregunto con voz seria pues tenía razón el aun no confiaba por completo en ellos.

**-"[(Si, eso sin contar que no has empezado a entrenar el alma perdida ¿imagina como se pondrán si se enteran de esto?)]".** Respondió Zaruba serio sabiendo las consecuencias de que se supiera más de sus habilidades. **–"[(Los humanos tienden a temerle a lo desconocido y estamos mostrando más de lo que este mundo puede manejar)]".**

Zaruba mejor que nadie sabía que las personas temían por algo que no podían manejar ni entender y con la oscuridad que existe aquí y las habilidades que muestran estas teigus podían hallar la manera de controlarlos para sus ambiciones todavía desconfiaba de Najenda y de los demás pero no a un nivel alto, si no que como todo humano se dejaban llevar por sus ambiciones pues la jefa de Nigth Raid estaba decidida a descubrir todas las habilidades de León aun usando a sus propias subordinadas, no podía decirle esto a León sabia como lo tomaría conociéndolo pues era de mecha corta y en cualquier momento podía explotar.

** _-"(Si. Me di de cuenta del interés de Najenda por tener una armadura Makai mas aparte de la tuya)"._ ** Dijo serio pues vio en los ojos de la albina la ambición de tener la armadura de su lado. ** _–"(De acuerdo no diré ni hare nada hasta que estemos en absoluta confianza)". _ **Estuvo de acuerdo el caballero con su compañero pues en momentos cruciales Zaruba era realmente sabio y con experiencia.

El castaño leía el libro sobre las teigus y tenía cierta esperanza de revivir a sus dos amigos asesinados por la familia de Aria.

_-"¡Jejeje! ¡Cuanto más fuerte es el enemigo mejor!"_. Rio de forma engreída Tatsumi alzando el libro que contenía la información sobre las teigus. _–"¡Solo debemos reunir todas las teigus posible!". _

_-"Te veo entusiasmado"_. Leone dijo viendo con una ceja arqueada que denotaba confusión al castaño sonreía de manera misteriosa. _–"¿Porque tan de repente?"._

_-"El mundo está lleno de teigu con habilidades ¿verdad?"._ Pregunto a los demás que asintieron pero todavía extrañados. _–"Es es la razón por la que estoy entusiasmado"._

_-"¿Razón? ¿Por las teigus?"._ Pregunto León también extrañado del comportamiento del castaño que asintió.

_-"Tan solo con haber visto las habilidades de las teigus tal vez... solo tal vez". _Sonrió emocionado por tener esa mínima esperanza que tenia. _–"Puede haber una teigu que traiga los muertos a la vida es por esos que trabajare duro para reunirlas todas"._

Todos ante el pensamiento que tenía el chico de ojos verdes pusieron una mirada sombría era imposible el chico todavía era ingenuo, excepto León que sabia del artefacto del anillo de Zirkel, per tenia consecuencias muy graves.

_-"Eso es imposible Tatsumi"._ Bulat quien estaba recostado en la pared miro al chico con una expresión sombría.

_-"¿Hermano?"._ Tatsumi dijo mirando a la figura del hombre de cabello negro lo miraba fría pero con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

_-"No existe una teigu capaz de resucitar a los muertos Tatsumi". _Dijo con voz seria y fría al chico que empezaba a enojarse. _–"En este mundo solamente tienes una vida"._

_-"¡Eso no es verdad!… ¿cómo sabes eso?!"._ Grito enojado y frustrado no perdería la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos. _–"¡No lo sabemos hasta que la encontremos, solo tenemos que seguir buscando!"._

Tatsumi estaba enfadado él, pero al ver esas expresiones sombrías de todos incluyendo a León que se le acerco y puso una expresión tan fría que le hizo erizar la piel.

_-"Tatsumi resucitar a los muertos atenta contra el orden natural"._ León hablo de manera fría mirando al chico que no quería creer lo que decían los demás. _–"Hacer eso no solo traería a tus amigos si no a otras almas desestabilizando el espacio y tiempo lo que dañaría el mundo mortal gravemente"._

_-"Pero debe haber una forma solo que no la hallamos"._ Tatsumi insistió pero al ver que la expresión de León no cambiaba empezó a quebrar su voluntad.

-"Debes abrir los ojos Tatsumi no existe tal cosa". Akame dijo igualmente con una expresión fría. _–"Claro ejemplo es el actual emperador si existiera tal teigu el primer emperador todavía gobernaría"._

_-"El sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que morir"._ Dijo Bulat con la mirada ensombrecida para no ver al chico. _–"Por eso creo las teigus". _

_-"Tatsumi si sigues pensando de esa manera será tu fin"._ León nuevamente se metió en la conversación mirando al chico que bajaba su mirada. _–"No te aferres a esa esperanza porque si tu enemigo encontrara esa debilidad tuya y te matara sin piedad alguna"._

Tatsumi no dijo nada y apretando sus puños con impotencia salió corriendo de la salas de reuniones en lagrimas los demás que estaban en la sala quedaron en silencio, Sheele quien tenía una mirada preocupada estaba por seguirlo, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo y al girar su mirada vio que era León quien tenía una mirada triste.

_-"Déjalo solo por un momento"._ Hablo de manera suave a la chica que por primera vez veía esa expresión den su compañero. _–"Para él es la primera vez que pierde a gente importante en su vida yo iré contigo después". _

_-"León tiene razón Sheele déjalo solo"._ Najenda dijo suspirando pesadamente. _–"Todos hemos perdidos gente importante para nosotros y es por eso que estamos aquí para evitar que gente sufra como nosotros sufrimos"._

_-"Pero…"._ Trato de protestar la chica pero el chico negó nuevamente poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza. _–"Esta bien"._

** [Con Tatsumi 10 minutos después]**

Tatsumi se encontraba en silencio sentado al frente de las lapidas de sus dos amigos. Estaba enojado frustrado todas sus esperanzas se fueron abajo por las crudas palabras de sus compañeros pero tenían razón no existía tal teigu pero él quería mantener esa esperanza de volverlos a ver una vez más.

Después de unos minutos Sheele llego al acantilado en donde el castaño tenia a sus dos amigos enterrados viéndolo sentado mirando las estrellas.

_-"Tatsumi deberías ir a la cama"._ Pregunto Sheele con preocupación acercándose al castaño que estaba en silencio.

_-"Sabes estaba feliz cuando pensé que alguna de las teigus pudiera traerlos de vuelta"._ Dijo con voz quebrada que tenía un enorme dolor. _–"Quería mantener esa pequeña chispa de esperanza pero…". _

Apretando sus puños con fuerza tratando de contener sus lágrimas, se giro hacia Sheele y León quienes vieron que estaba llorando en silencio.

_-"Ya no los volveré a ver nuca mas ¿verdad?"._ El chico quien sollozo tratando contener su llanto se giro para que Sheele y León no lo vieran llorar. _–"Pensé que lo había aceptado pero yo."._

Pero sintió que la chica lo abrazaba con delicadeza quedándose en silencio.

_-"No le diré a nadie haci que puedes llorar todo lo que necesites"._ Dijo Sheele de manera suave al chico que estaba soltando lágrimas. _–"No puedes guardar ese dolor_

_-"Esta bien que mi tutora sea amable conmigo"._ Dijo algo divertido el chico voz suave sacándole una pequeña risa a Sheele.

_-"Quien sabe a mi me parece bien"._ Contesto la chica con una suave sonrisa. _–"Tal vez"._

La peli-morada dejo que el chico llorara mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte sintiendo su dolor de perder a sus seres queridos. Después de un largo rato de llanto Tatsumi dejo de llorar.

_-"Gracias Sheele lo necesitaba"._ Con voz suave el chico con una suave sonrisa siendo ayudado por Sheele que lo ayudo a levantarse.

_-"No hay de que para eso soy tu tutora"._ Contesto amablemente mirando las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. ** _–"(Soy yo la tiene que darte las gracias Tatsumi gracias a ti encontré otra cosa en la puedo ser útil)"._ ** Esto lo dijo en sus pensamientos.

Ambos estaban en sus pensamientos que no notaron que cierto caballero acababa de llegar en completo silencio.

_-"Con queque estaban aquí"._ De repente hablo asustando a ambos chicos que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada.

_-"León"._ Pregunto confundida viendo al caballero que se ponía su mano derecha sobre su cabeza. _–"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que debes estar en tu habitación?". _

León sonrió con diversión vio que la chica había olvidado lo que habían hablado antes de venir a ver a Tatsumi.

_-"Solo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco"._ Respondió mirando la hermosa vista nocturna y que la madre naturaleza les permitía ver. _–"Es una hermosa vista desde aquí ¿No lo creen?"._ Ambos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

_-"Tatsumi discúlpame por ser algo duro contigo con mis palabras en la sala de reuniones_". Dijo en tono de disculpa al castaño que negó en silencio.

_ -"Pero sé lo que es perder a alguien muy querido y el dolor de no volverlos a ver"._ Leon dijo una mirada llena de dolor al recordar a sus seres queridos a quienes perdió pero que fueron su razón de seguir peleando. –"_No era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos por eso los perdí"._

Tatsumi miro a León quien estaba parado al lado suyo con una mirada comprensiva y recordó que su amigo había tenido una vida más trágica que la de él.

_-"León"._ Sheele vio al peli-rojo quien tenía una expresión de dolor pero manteniéndose fuerte como el guerrero que era.

_-"Pero sabes… ellos fueron mi principal motivo para no rendirme y seguir peleando"_. Ahora poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del castaño que quería nuevamente llorar. _–"Y es por eso que soy fuerte ahora porque a ellos nunca los olvide recordándome la razón por la que lucho"._

_-"León yo no soy como tú, ni como los demás"._ Dijo con una mirada baja Tatsumi al verse a sí mismo débil. _–"Solo soy alguien débil que perdió a sus amigos y fue arrastrado a este lugar"._

León negó ya estaba pensando como el cuándo Alfonso le quito la armadura dorada cuando pensó que no tenía nada que proteger y consumar su venganza a tal punto que quiso suicidarse aventándose por un acantilado, pero ahora era un hombre joven con la suficiente experiencia y guiar a este chico que estaba sumido en el dolor.

_-"En eso te equivocas Tatsumi hasta el más fuerte una vez fue débil". _Dijo de manera seria observando al chico que se sorprendió por lo que dijo. _–"La gente se vuelve más fuerte cuando tiene un recuerdo que no pude olvidar". _

_-"Ellos siempre estarán contigo mientras los recuerdes no morirán nunca"._ Dijo cambiando su mirada de dolor a una llena de determinación. _–"Ellos en tus momentos de necesidad serán tu mayor fuerza y te recordaran por que estas luchando"._

_-"Tienes razón no debo llorar ellos no querrían verme triste"._ Dijo Tatsumi que se seco sus lágrimas para asentir de igual manera levantándose de donde estaba sentado. _–"Voy a hacerme más fuerte y protegeré a mi gente". _Con una enorme determinación en sus ojos

** _"[Haci se habla mocoso habla del futuro]"._ ** De repente Zaruba hablo llamando la atención de los presentes. **–"[Esos recuerdos con tus amigos, con tu gente, tu aldea y convierte esos recuerdos en tu principal para protegerlos a todos]".**

_-"Zaruba"._ Dijo León sorprendido de que estuviera apoyando emocionalmente a alguien ya que desde que lo conocía no era alguien de estar diciendo cosas para subirte la moral.

**-"[¿Y bien ya lo decidiste León?]".** Pregunto Zaruba a su compañero que estaba en silencio. **–"[En mi opinión es más que digno para portarla]".**

_-"Bien lo admito tu ganas me sorprendió bastante su resolución"._ Respondió con exasperación molesto que el Madōrinin tuviera razón.

Tatsumi y Sheele miraban extrañado la conversación de el dúo Makai no entendía a que se referían a ser digno portador o algo por el estilo.

_-"León de que están hablando"._ Sheele curiosa se acerco a León para verlo con esos ojos cargados de curiosidad por saber de que hablaban lo que sonrojo al peli-rojo.

León no contesto a la chica y se acerco al castaño que se intimido un poco por la mirada que le estaba dando su amigo.

_-"¿Dime Tatsumi? ¿Cuál es tu meta?"._ León pregunto al castaño con un tono que no dejaba nada dudas lo que lo extraño.

_-"¿Porque la pregunta León?"._ Pregunto extrañado solo para ver que la expresión del peli-rojo se volvía mas afilada.

**-"[¡Contesta! ¡¿Cuál es tu meta mocoso?!]".** Esta vez hablo Zaruba con el mismo tono de voz usado por León.

Tatsumi apretó fuerte su mandíbula y miro con determinación al caballero que lo observaba serio, quería saber cuál era su meta, entonces se la diría.

_-"¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Quiero proteger a la gente de mi aldea!"._ Exclamo algo molesto porque no respondía del porque de esa pregunta. _–"¡Quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger al que encuentre en el camino y no sufra por la oscuridad del imperio!"._

León solo le sonrió con una mirada retadora y llena de orgullo lo que le saco un escalofrío no sabiendo porque.

-"Mañana te quiero en mi lugar de entrenamiento después del desayuno". Dijo con voz seria que no dejaba peros lo que poco a poco iluminaba el rostro del castaño.

Sheele y Tatsumi vieron como dentro de su bolsillo sacaba dos dagas gemelas su empuñadora era de un color azul oscuro con un símbolo de una Z que era rodeada de un anillo dorado y el fondo de un verde oscuro, tenía un marco dorado que conectaba con la hoja que eran anchas,

_-"León eso que tienes en tus manos es…"._ Un Tatsumi realmente sorprendido de lo que tenía su amigo en sus manos quien se giro para verlo y asentir.

_-"Así es. Tal y como crees"._ León miro las dagas que tenía en sus manos con nostalgia y orgullo. _–"Esta es la armadura Makai Zetsuei Kishi Zoro quien perteneció al caballero plateado mas fuerte… mi padre Germán Luís". _

Lo que León tenía en su mano era una de las armaduras de las que tanto hablaba y una de las poderosas.

-"¿Zoro el cortador de sombras?, vaya ese nombre suena genial". Dijo Tatsumi de enérgica admirando las dagas que tenia León en sus manos.

_-"Un momento eso León si dices eso quiere decir que lo vas a…"._ Sheele totalmente sorprendida de que León accediera a tal cosa.

_-"Si. Entrenare a Tatsumi para que sea al próximo portador de Zoro"._ Dijo de manera seria lo que saco un grito de alegría por parte del castaño.

_-"¿Pero no que solo alguien quien llevaba la sangre del anterior portador puede usarlas?"._ Pregunto confundida Sheele a León quien sonrió al parecer a pesar de su torpeza aun recordada cosas importantes.

Esto se gano una mirada algo desilusionada del castaño pensando que no podría usar esa genial armadura del León tanto hablaba con orgullo.

_-"Es tal y como dices… las armaduras Makai están ligadas al que llevaba su sangre"._ Dijo con una sonrisa suave el peli-rojo. _–"Sin embargo si elige a un portador que está ligada a ella será por sus emociones y sentido de justica para proteger a los inocentes". _

Mirando a Tatsumi camino hasta quedar al frente del chico que tuvo que mirar hacia arriba dado la altura de su amigo de cabello rojo quien tenía una sonrisa suave y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

_-"Tatsumi desde que te conocí eres alguien fuerte"._ Dijo León de manera serena mirando al castaño que se asombro por lo que dijo el peli-rojo. _–"A pesar de que perdiste a tus seres amigos te mantuviste firme en tu meta para salvar a tu aldea"._

_-"León"._ El castaño dijo en medio de un susurro con sus ojos brillando por querer llorar.

_ -"Ahora cargas con sus espíritu y su voluntad de seguir adelante"._ Continúo mirando al chico que empezó a derramar lágrimas. _–"Eres alguien ingenuo pero de un corazón puro que solo quiere proteger a su gente es por eso que te vi alguien digno de portar a Zoro"._

Tatsumi estaba sin palabras había perdido las esperanzas de volver a ver a sus amigos, pero León lo motivo a seguir adelante si seguir su legado y ahora lo estaba contemplando para ser al portador de una armadura legendaria, no se sentía digno de usar tal arma si su corazón titubeaba sería el fin y caería en la oscuridad corrompiendo tal poderosa armadura dañando el legado de León como el de sus amigos.

_-"León no me siento digno de esto"._ Dijo bajando su mirada con inseguridad lo que hizo que León alzara una ceja. _–"Yo puedo corromperme como los humanos de aquí y dañaría el legado de tu padre y mis amigos"._

_-"Puede ser". _Hablo León serenamente al chico que no dijo nada. _–"Pero sé que tu voluntad es fuerte estas metido en este mundo solo porque tu gente te necesita"._

**-"[No hace sabe quien sea digno de portar a Zoro]".** Esta vez Zaruba entro a la conversación llamando la atención de los dos chicos que miraron al anillo mado –"**[Si no es dar ese Salto de fe sabiendo de que cuentas con el apoyo de tu gente y tus convicciones, tus metas y tu valor te definen para ser un digno portador]".**

León asintió sorprendido de que Zaruba diera tal discurso al castaño aunque siempre fue bueno en eso al motivarlo a seguir adelante pero tenía razón Tatsumi estaba inseguro de tomar tal responsabilidad el chico tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser un digno portador.

_-"Es como dijo Zaruba"._ Dijo León con una sonrisa mirando al chico que estaba sorprendido.

_–"Es tener la voluntad de de proteger a las personas que quieres y te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser fuerte por tu gente". _Quitando la mano del hombro del castaño para extenderla hacia él. _–"¿Que dices Tatsumi aceptas?"._

Tatsumi al oír las palabras un fuego creció en su corazón y estando decididito a lo que haría, se limpio sus lagrimas con la mangas de su camisa y sonrió ampliamente estrechando la mano de León en un apretón de manos.

_-"Es cierto la gente de mi aldea cree en mi yo no les puedo fallar"._ Dijo sonriendo sacándoles una sonrisa tanto como a León y Sheele al verle recobrar su espíritu. _–"Si lo hare sin importar lo que me cueste León conviérteme en alguien que sea capaz de salvar a todos como un protector"._

_-"Muy bien Tatsumi eso es lo que yo quería escuchar". Dijo León una sonrisa de orgullo. –"Pero no seré suave contigo entrenaras tanto que sentirás que vas a morir y no quiero quejas ¿entendido?"._

_-"Si entendido"._ Respondió emocionado Tatsumi mientras hacia un saludo militar pero luego tenido una pregunta interna, pregunta que decidió hacer.

_-"Una pregunta León"._ Hablo el castaño a León que asintió para que prosiguiera en su pregunta. _–"Aparte de tu padre ¿cuántos portadores tuvo Zoro?". _

Ahora que hacia esa pregunta Tatsumi pensó pero no recordaba solamente a su padre quien no le menciono sobre eso lo que le hizo tener curiosidad también y a aparte de él quien la uso en un acto desesperado en la batalla contra Mendoza para fusionarla con la armadura dorada.

_-"Ahora que lo mencionas no me lo dijo"._ Respondió algo curioso sobre ese tema. _–"No cuantos portadores tuvo la armadura plateada"._

-**"[Hasta ahora solo ha habido un puñados de ellos y los ultimo fueron Germán y León]".** Hablo Zaruba sin importarle lo que dijo haciendo que Tatsumi y Sheele se sorprendieran. **–"[Aunque tú la fusionaste con la armadura dorada durante la batalla contra Mendoza en Santa bardo]".**

**¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!**

Fue el grito sorprendido de ambos ante las palabras del anillo Madō sobre saltando al pobre peli-rojo que salto de donde estaba, eso quería decir que León también era usuario de otra armadura Makai y hasta ahora no lo habían visto pelear con la armadura.

_-"L-León e-eso qui-quiere decir que t-tu e-eres…"._ Sheele tartamudeo sorprendida viendo al chico que suspiro de cansancio ante toda la información que dijo.

_-"Así es yo también puedo portar a Zoro llevo la línea de sangre de mi padre en mis venas"._ Contesto cerrando sus ojos.

_-"V-va-vaya e-esa si que no me la esperaba"._ Comento con los ojos como platos el castaño aunque recordó algo importante. _–"Aunque tu padre era el anterior portador tiene sentido de que también pudieras portarla"._

**-"[Bueno a dormir mañana debes estar al cien por ciento]".** En un tono militar Zaruba dijo haciendo que Tatsumi se asustara y le sacara una gota de sudor a León. **–"[Haci que a la cama mocoso mañana te espera el infierno]".**

_–"¡Si Zaruba Estoy de verdad ansioso por entrenar contigo!"_. Algo asustado pero emocionado de que entrenaría con uno de los más fuertes de Nigth Raid esto hizo sonreír al peli-rojo y Sheele al verlo sonreír.

_-"Otra cosa Tatsumi"._ Dijo León ahora inusualmente serio lo que extraño tanto al castaño como a la chica. _–"Nadie debe saber que te voy a entrenar para portar a Zoro Najenda no lo sabe solamente Sheele y tu están enterados de una segunda armadura Makai en este mundo"._ Ahora girándose para ver a la chica que estaba en silencio.

_-"Sheele por favor no le digas a Najenda sobre esto"._ Dijo León cambiando su expresión de seria a una un poco más suave. _–"No le he dicho porque se como lo tomara y no puedo dejar que caiga en manos equivocadas"._

_-"No tienes de que preocuparte León no le diré a la jefa ni a nadie hasta que estés listo para decirlo tú mismo". _Tomando las manos de León y sonriéndole con sinceridad. _–"Tu confías en mí y me toca corresponder a esa confianza que me tienes"._ León le sonrió de manera agradecida a la chica que respondió de igual manera

_-"Bueno Tatsumi debes descansar recuerda después del desayuno"_. Hablo León dirigiéndose al castaño que asintió

_–"Esta bien hasta mañana Sheele León-Sensei"._ Grito empezando a correr hacia la guardia hasta perderse a lo lejos.

Sheele y León se quedaron en silencio mirando por donde se había ido el chico para luego mirarse entre si y desviar sus miradas algo avergonzados.

_–"Es un buen chico no lo crees León"._ Dijo la chica de anteojos tratando de aligerar el incomodo ambiente

_-"Si lo es, algo ingenuo pero es un buen chico"._ Recordando que esa actitud que tenía el chico le recordaba mucho a el mismo y a su primo Alfonso. _–"Un chico que no debería estar metido en todo esto"._

Eso lo molestaba en demasía se suponía que los jóvenes de esa edad deberían estar preocupados en ir recibir enseñanza y vivir una vida tranquila, felices alejados de los problemas, pero no este maldito sistema corrupto estaba acabando con la gente de las aldeas y las que buscaban una forma de tener una mejor cálida de vida para sus familias solo para hallar muerte y desesperación, esto lo tenía enfadado a tal punto que sus pupilas se rasgaron de una manera felina.

Sheele al verlo con esa expresión en su rostro tomo la mano de León quien se giro su mirada para verla quien tenía una mirada preocupada, sabía que León era alguien serio por naturaleza, pero verlo con esa mirada sombría cargada de ira eso era algo que a ella no le gustaba.

_-"Debes calmarte León"._ Dijo de una manera suave poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de León. _–"Esto no es tu culpa si no del primer ministro que abusa del emperador para sus planes"._

_-"Sheele"._ Dijo en medio de un susurro perdiéndose en esos ojos morados llenos de inocencia quien le sonrió dulcemente.

_-"Tu viniste a este mundo por pelear al proteger al tuyo"._ Acariciando las mejillas del peli-rojo que se calmaba poco a poco. _–"No dejes que la ira te consuma, eres esa luz de esperanza en este mundo lleno de oscuridad"._

_-"Además lo vas a entrenar para que sea un digno portador de la armadura de tu padre"._ Sonriéndole dulcemente. _–"Sera alguien fuerte capaz de proteger a mucha gente en esta guerra"._

_-"Tienes razón tiene lo que se necesita para ser un protector"._ Sonriéndole a la chica de manera suave lo que la sonrojo a ver esa sonrisa del chico.

Repentinamente Sheele rodeo el cuello del chico en un tierno abrazo que lo sorprendió, estaba por separarse del repentino abrazo pero como si fuera su conciencia le dijo que disfrutara de este momento de tranquilidad. León cerró sus ojos y dejo que esa sensación del tacto de Sheele lo calmara de su reciente ira que tenia, era raro pero en tan solo unos minutos lo calmo.

_-"Gracias Sheele"._ Susurro León mientras que rodeara con sus brazos la esbelta cintura de la chica y abrazándola sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola por la repentina acción del caballero.

Ambos quedaron abrazados compartiendo un momento íntimo que solo el cielo la luna y la estrellas fueron testigos de este sentimiento que poco a poco se forjaba y que era más fuerte que cualquier acero del mundo era los lazo compartidos con el corazón.

**[Tierras Del Norte: ciudad fortificada]**

Ahora cambiamos de escenario para ver lo que una gran ciudad amurallada pero estaba totalmente cubierta por una enorme capas de hielo, en los alrededores se veían cuerpos de soldados en bloques de hielo, en otro lugar hombre, mujeres, estaban atados cocidos de ojos y boca y a otros le faltaba parte de sus cuerpos. Esto era un acto de una retorcida crueldad algo que solo podía describirse en una historia de terror.

Ahora pasamos a una hermosa mujer de cabello celeste y vestido militar de color blanco quien estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono de piedra, en su mano tenía una larga cadena que estaba atada a un hombre desnudo y cabello largo quien lamia las botas blancas de la hermosa y sádica mujer.

_-"La tribu del norte fue derrotada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"._ Dijo un soldado que estaba al frente de su general quien estaba el silencio. _–"No esperaba menos de usted general Esdeath"._

La mujer levanto la mirada mirar al hombre desnudo frente a ella tenía una expresión fría y carente de emociones.

_-"Su ejército, su gente y orgullo fueron fácilmente aplastados ¿eh?"._ Mirando al hombre con desprecio para ella era solo un debilucho. _–"¿Y este es su supuesto héroe? Que inútil". _

_-"Perro"._ De manera fría hablo poco a poco levantando su esbelta pierna. _–"Muere"._ Pateando la cara del hombre matándolo, a su vez que machaba de sangre la punta e su bota y el rostro de sus soldados.

_-"¿Acaso en algún lugar…"._ Levantándose y dándole la espalda su ejército lanza una mirada retadora. _–"Hay algún enemigo que me pueda satisfacer?"._Decepcionada de no poder pelear en serio contra alguien que la hiciera sacar su fuerza al máximo.

**Nombre: Esdeath**

** Personalidad: Sádica**

** Nivel de fuerza: La más fuerte del imperio**

Lo que no sabía ella era que su encuentro con el chico que había tenido visiones se acercaba cada vez mas y quien le mostraría el significado de la verdadera fuerza.


End file.
